The Soul Speaks
by StaceyC73
Summary: Does love at first sight really exist? It does for Bella. Read her story. Does contain threesomes, a little softcore BDSM and is very graphic. Definitely not within character. Over 18 only, please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer...Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am only borrowing them and tweaking their personalities.

This is just a little diddy about Bella and Edward. Completely unrealistic but guess what? This is FICTION!

Introducing... "The Soul Speaks"

**PROLOGUE**

Narrator POV

Just a little background.

New York is the last place Bella thought she would be living after growing up in small town, USA a/k/a Forks, WA but she followed her two best friends after graduating college. Her best friends, Rosalie and Alice, were outgoing and completely her opposite but her best friends nonetheless and she loved them dearly.

Bella, Alice and Rosalie met at The University of Washington when they were crammed in a too small dorm room their freshman year as dorm-mates. They instantly clicked and helped Bella expand her wings by introducing her to many things. Bella was a bookworm and would have lived in the library had it not been for Rose and Alice's stubborn insistence that she attend parties, go to clubs and dear Lord...shop. They taught her how to dress properly and how to carry herself but deep down, Bella will always be that small home town girl.

So, how did little hometown girl, Bella, end up in the big bad city? Rose, a fashion model, and Alice, a clothing designer, obtained employment in New York in their respective careers. What is Bella's career? Romance Novelist. She grew up with the most perfect parents who loved each other unconditionally and were not afraid to show it. They died in a car accident a little more than four years prior when Bella was just starting college. She was devastated when she got the call and had it not been for her new friends, she would have crumbled. She learned quickly just how wonderful and loyal her friends were and helped her greatly.

Bella's first novel was all about her parent's love and sold before they could hit the shelves. Bella was an overnight success it seemed. Her editor was Jasper Whitlock who became a true friend and confidant to her and eventually, Alice's boyfriend, or soul mate as she claimed. It was love at first sight for them and Bella envied their fairytale and wished she could find her perfect match...her swan as her parents called it. She had never seen such a connection between two people and that included the relationship her parents had. When Jasper and Alice were in the same room, everyone and everything disappeared around them. They would stare intensely at each other and carry on silent conversations. It was fascinating to watch. No one or nothing could break their connection. You either carried on like they weren't there or left the room altogether. They anticipated what the other needed or what the other would do and responded without the necessity of words. Truly amazing to see firsthand.

Now as for Rosalie. Rosalie was a sex bomb and "fell in love" with just about every man she met but finally met the man who tamed her heart...one sexy, fine piece of man meat, Emmett McCarty. He was your typical larger than life, boisterous, man-child who loved "Rosie" with his whole heart, which was larger than the State of Texas. "Rosie" just loved her "sexy beast man" and wasn't afraid to show it. Emmett played football and apparently was quite a hot commodity. They met at a photo shoot and Rose brought him home. Another match made in heaven.

Bella was overjoyed for her friends but envious and a little jealous. Again, she wanted someone to love and who would love her in return, unconditionally. She wanted a man who would light her soul on fire with just a simple look. A man who would take care of her like her father took care of her mother. She's already had so much tragedy in her life, she was ready for a lifetime of love? Little did she know that her fairytale was about to begin. A fairytale filled with sex, sex and more sex.


	2. Chapter 2

The Soul Speaks

Chapter 1: First Sight

BPOV

I so despise going to the mall but Alice insisted I go to lunch with her. She works at Sax at the moment as a Personal Shopper which is just a stepping stone for her. She has been designing clothes and is just waiting for her breakthrough. So, I meet her at Sax before eating lunch. I have a book signing coming up in a month and she was "helping" me with my wardrobe and by "helping", I actually mean telling me what I'll be wearing. She had just gotten her hands on a nice "power suit" as she calls it and insisted on me stopping by to try it on so she can alter it where needed. I have to admit, it was beautiful. It was a two piece skirt suit in royal blue in the most comfortable material and conservative yet sexy.

Once we were done with my suit and lunch, we walked around the mall purchased several things that I just "had to have." Heading back through Sax armed with 3 bags of my "had to have" mentionables, and dropping off Alice, I was on my way to the exit when I was drawn up short with what was in front of me...a man...oh, hell no, not a man, a damn Greek God.

"Oh My..." (Bella)

"...God!" (Greek God)

My bags and drink hit the floor and I just stare at this Greek God standing just a few feet in front of me. He is staring back at me with his mouth open. We are both frozen on the spot. I can't explain this. My heart is just hammering out of chest and I'm getting a little dizzy. My hand flies to my mouth in exasperation. Greek God doesn't appear to be fairing much better. His hand is frozen mid air from where he was reaching for a tie. His sunglasses sitting atop the most glorious head of hair...no...sex hair I have ever seen. A beautiful shade of bronze and sticking out in all directions. His face is so angelic which was a flawless, porcelain pallor, angular jaw and straight nose and those eyes...a beautiful evergreen, dark yet sparkling with flecks of brown. Just totally amazing. I simply cannot look away. My belongings and spilled drink completely forgotten. I can't breathe. I can't move.

Greek God has finally regained some composure and is beginning to stalk toward me. Oh the way he walks. The way he looks. I am completely lost in his gaze.

He is now mere inches from me and I look up into his face. His completely flawless, beautiful face. He is gazing down on me, looking straight into my soul. Nothing is said. We simply stare into each others eyes. Staring into each others soul. I can see my future in his eyes. My soul knows him. It is reaching out to him and it feels like a magnet forcing us together. We still do not say anything to each other. Just stare for what seems like a lifetime. Long enough for me to see our lives play out.

He leans down and our lips touch just barely. Almost like he is just testing what this connection is. Breathing each other in. Oh, he smells so good and I close my eyes. He runs his nose around mine very delicately and breathes deeply. I whimper and he moans and finally...he kisses me. His hands have found themselves on my face holding me to him and my arms are now planted around his back bringing him as close as possible. Oh God, this is pure heaven. His lips are so soft yet very dominating and the groans coming out of him are setting my nether region on fire.

He finally pulls away just slightly and stares into my eyes.

"Hi." He says.

"Hello." I say in return.

"I'm Edward."

"Be-Bella." I stutter out.

"Are you married?" He asks.

"No. No I am not married." I say.

"Boyfriend?" He further asks.

"N-no." I answer.

"Any plans this afternoon?" He asks.

"No." I answer.

"You do now." He says and pulls out his phone.

EPOV

I dial my personal assistant, Carmen.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen's office, may I help you?"

"Carmen, it's Edward. Cancel my appointments the rest of the week and get the jet ready for immediate departure." I instruct her.

"Yes, sir. Destination, Sir?" She asks.

"Vegas." I answer and hang up.

I look back at the Angel in front of me. She is the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen. From her long, mahogany colored hair to her hazel brown colored eyes. Her face is flawless with very little make-up. Lashes a mile long and dark to her rosy pink lips. Ah, those lips now swollen from my kissing them. I run my index finger down her pale face to those perfect lips. She sucks in my finger and closes her eyes. My cock instantly gets hard. I dive back in to kiss her, weaving my hands through her soft hair. MMM. So delicious. I pull away from her and just look into those soulful eyes.

"Come with me?" I ask her and hold out my hand.

"Vegas?" She questions me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. To our future together." I respond.

"F-ff-future?" She questions again.

"Yes. If you'll have me." I say and she just nods. I help her gather her things and take her hand leading her to my car. We continue to just stare at each other. The electricity between us is staggering.

As we are passing an employee, I mention the spilled drink in the aisle and that we are off to Vegas. The short, pixie-like girl just stares after us with her mouth gaping open.

I lead Bella to my Aston Martin and assist her in getting into the passenger seat but only after placing a sensual kiss to her hand and buckling her in. Before exiting the car, I place another kiss to her luscious lips. I stride to the driver's side and get in buckling myself in. I lean across the console and kiss her yet again before starting the car to head to the airport. To our future.


	3. Chapter 3

The Soul Speaks

Ch. 2 Vegas Baby!

BPOV

Am I really doing this? One look at Edward and seeing his lopsided smirk planted on his beautiful face and I'm ruined. Oh yes, definitely doing this.

He reached over and grabbed my hand, bringing it to his lips. My ovaries just swooned. I think I am in an alternate universe. I shift uncomfortably in my seat seeking some kind of friction.

Edward notices and sets our hands on my thigh. He starts rubbing up and down my leg each time getting closer to the promised land. The higher up my leg he went, the lower I went in my seat. He knew what I was doing and smirked at me some more. That damn smirk! It's going to get me in trouble.

"Everything okay Bella?" He asked me. Ass.

"Everything is fine Edward." I responded giving him the bitch brow.

"Just fine, Bella? Would you like to me to make more than fine for you?" He asked...again with the smirk... and started trailing his fingers under my skirt. Close, closer, closer...red hot...right there. He touched me on the edge of my panties that are in need of serious changing at this point.

"Hmmm? I didn't get an answer sweet Bella." He teased me.

"Oh, I think you know the answer to that Smirkward." I teased right back and grabbed his hand and placed it right where I wanted it. He obliged and rubbed me over my panties some more.

"MMM, so wet already my Bella." He said and took a deep breath. I assume he can smell my arousal because he just growls.

"Mhmm." I respond and shift slightly against his hand. He takes it to the next level by moving his hand inside my underwear. He touches my clit and I moan loudly. I mean, really moan. I would give a porn star a run for her money with how needy my sounds are.

He runs his fingers through my slick folds and dips one figer inside me. Oh sweet Jesus.

"Damn my Bella, you're so tight. I can't wait to get my cock in there." He says and I can only moan some more. I look over at him and meet his dark eyes. He has the most serious look on his face like he wants to devour me. All I can think is "I'm all yours, baby...devour away my Smirkward."

I grab his hand and show him just how I like it. My heart is slamming inside my chest and I am about three seconds from cumming all in his nice leather seat. How he can drive with one hand and fuck me with the other is beyond me but I can't really seem to care to figure it out as he starts hammering me with his fingers.

"Oh yes, Edward, you're gonna make me cum." I say as I reach inside my blouse and pinch my nipples.

"Give it to me my Bella. Cum all over my hand. _Now_!" He demands and boy, do I ever. I scream like a Banshee and grab the "oh shit" handle and hang on for dear life.

Once I finally come down from that nice high, Edward removes his hand and brings it to his mouth moaning while sucking my juices off those talented fingers.

"Mmm. Sweetest nectar ever. I can't wait until you do that on my cock." "Mhm." is all I can say. I look over at Edward and lean over to kiss him tasting myself on his tongue. I then snake my hand down to his trousers and start rubbing him. I hadn't noticed earlier that he was in a very nice, expensive looking suit.

He hissed the second my hand made contact with his dick. My, what a big dick it is from the feel of things. Not sure that beast is going to fit in my hooha especially when no one has ever been there. Edward snaps his head in my direction suddenly.

"What?" He asks.

Oh, shit. Did I say that out loud?

"Yes my Bella, you did. Is it true?" He asks incredulously. "Um, yes." I say shyly and turn my head away. He's not having any of that and pulls over on the side of the road. Oh, great. Now he wants to drop me back off a the mall! I look out the window with tears welling in my eyes. He gently grabs my face bringing it back to look at him.

"Is it really true, you're a virgin?" "Yes, Edward, I am. You can take me home now, this was too good to be true anyhow." I respond shakily, trying to keep the tears from releasing.

He gets angry and very sternly tells me that isn't happening. "I am only shocked my Bella. For someone as beautiful as you to still be untouched, is a very rare thing. I am honored to know that I will be the only one to have that with you and I plan on showing you just how honored." He says then plants the most orgasm inducing kiss to my lips. "I already love you my Bella and I will show you just how much for the rest of my life." He kisses me some more while I reach for his impressive package. He lets me touch him for a few seconds before grabbing my hand and bringing it to his lips again. "We will continue this on the plane my Bella." He says before starting the car again.

Oh, snap. I'm going to combust and we haven't even made it to the damn airport yet.

A/N: I SEE I GOT ONE REVIEW. SO HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU. MMMWAHH!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 3 The Plane, Boss, The Plane

BPOV

On the way to the airport, my phone beeped with an incoming message. I reluctantly broke my connection with Edward to grab my phone and noticed it was from Alice.

"UM, BELLA? VEGAS...WITH MR. CULLEN? WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Don't shout at me missy and yes, Vegas?"

"Don't take that tone with me young lady and start 'splainin' right fucking now. You goin' gambling or something?"

I snickered at my little pixie friend. "Uh, yes, some gambling is involved...and a lot of faith."

Alice hadn't responded back right away so I turned my attention back to the hot piece of man meat next to me. "So, your last name is Cullen? Nice to know."

He smirked at me and nodded his head. "It is and will soon be yours as well. I thought we could save the twenty questions for the plane ride since we'll have 5 or so hours to kill."

"I guess we can use our time that way but I thought we were going to get to know each other a little differently." I gave him a flirty yet shy half smile and batted my eyelashes at him.

"Oh, I intend to get to know you in all ways, my Bella." He responded back and poof, there went my panties. That cheeky bastard.

My phone beeped again and I read the last message from Alice. "A dress will be waiting at the Saks store. Just text me the address and I will have it delivered. I want deets, bitch."

"Who you texting over there pretty girl?"

"One of my best friends, Alice. She said she would have a dress waiting for me and to text her the address where she can have it delivered."

"Okay, how does she know you need a dress?"

"She works at the Saks store and saw us leaving together when you told her about the spilled drink in the aisle."

"Ah, the dark-haired girl." I just nodded.

Ten minutes later, we parked in the long-term parking lot and headed to the airport. It didn't take us long to check in since we had no luggage which just dawned on me. "Edward, what are we going to do about clothes?"

"Don't worry that pretty head of yours. I will have everything taken care of." He responded with a kiss to my forehead. Gah, the man is going to kill me.

We were escorted to the departure gate and lead to a sleek, black jet that said 'Cullen Enterprises' on the side. My jaw dropped and I snapped my head in his direction. "I'm assuming this is your plane. What the hell do you do to be able to afford your own jet?"

"Patience princess. All will be answered in due time."

We boarded the jet and were greeted by a very beautiful and exotic woman with long dark hair. "Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen. How are you this fair day?" She asked in an English accent.

"Very good, Angela, very good. How are you and that husband of yours?"

"I'm wonderful and Ben is doing well, too. Thank you for asking. Who is this lovely lady with you today?"

"The soon-to-be Mrs. Cullen. Isabella Swan, this is Angela Cheney, Stewardess Extraordinaire."

Angela looked at Edward then me with wide eyes and extended her hand to me in greeting. "Wow. That is wonderful. Nice to me you Ms. Swan and welcome aboard."

"Thank you and it is nice meeting you as well Angela but please, most everyone calls me Bella."

"May I get you two something to drink? I'm sure Mr. Cullen would like to get comfortable and I will be more than happy to show you a few things while he tends to that."

"You know me well, Angela and some champaigne would be wonderful. Oh and Angela, I've told you a million times to call me Edward."

Angela just blushed. "Habit, sir. I will bring the champaigne back once I show your beautiful bride around the plane."

"Thank you, Angela, I have a few calls to make, so take your time. I'll see you in a few my Bella." Edward said and gave me a nice, wet kiss to my lips. Lord have mercy! Angela showed me around which included the restroom. I told her I needed a moment to freshen up and that I would show myself back to Edward. She smiled and said that she would have champaigne at the ready. I entered the restroom and couldn't believe how spacious it was. I did my business and made my way back to Edward. He was still on his phone so I made myself comfortable on the white leather sofa. I saw the champaigne sitting in an ice bucket and decided to pour us a drink. I heard Edward telling someone to make arrangements for a car to take us to a chapel, to have an assortment of rings on hand and to prepare the island for a week's stay. That certainly garnered my attention and I looked at him only to see him winking at me... "Make that two weeks, Carmen. I'll be in touch when we land." He hung up the phone and strode over to me. He grabbed the champaigne from me and leaned in to give me a seering kiss, one that would melt my panties off if I still had any left.

"My assistant is making arrangments as we speak. Now, let's sit and talk for a bit. Did Angela show you all the necessities?"

"She did and I freshened up in the restroom. This is very impressive, Mr. Cullen. Now, about this island?"

He shushed me with a kiss to the lips. "I'll get to that but I'd like to talk a bit if you don't mind or are you tired? We can retire to the bedroom if you'd like and take our time getting to know each other."

"There's a bedroom?"

"There is. I'll escort you there once we are in the air?" I just dumbly nodded my head yes. Angela interrupted us at that time and asked us to please take our seats and buckle in as they were ready for take-off. Edward assisted me to one of the 6 seats and buckled me in, then sitting next to me and buckling himself in. I took a nice long drink of my champaigne in an attempt to calm my nerves. I was never a fan of flying. Edward noticed and picked up my hand, bringing it to his heart. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" "I am not much into flying is all." "Hmmm, I guess I will have to distract you now won't I?" He proceeded to kiss me senseless and the take-off was completely forgotten. Angela cleared her throat and announced that we were free to roam the cabin. Edward thanked her and informed her that we would be retiring to the bedroom.

The bedroom was absolutely beautiful. It had a king sized bed, a small wardrobe closet, dresser, an oversized leather chair in one corner and bathroom with a shower stall, sink and toilet. I just couldn't imagine all this fitting on a plane and still be as spacious as it is. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck. I dropped the glass on the floor, not caring if it had anything left in it or not and just melted in his arms. He drew his face up to my ear and gently sucked on my earlobe. My legs began to tremble.

"MMM, you smell so good my Bella." He whispered in my ear and began unbuttoning my blouse. My whole body trembled as he set me on fire. My hands wondered around to his ass where I began kneading his firm, pant covered cheeks. I could feel him flex his butt muscles. He pulled away from me slightly to remove my blouse and then my bra. He resumed kissing my neck and shoulders while fondling my breasts. I turned in his arms and kissed him with urgency. I began unbuttoning his shirt and moved my lips to his bare chest. He was exquisite with just a small amount of chest hair and very well defined pecs and arms. I loved a muscular man. After I freed him of his shirt, I started on his pants. He hissed when my hand touched his very erect manhood. I pushed his pants down along with his black silk boxers and could only stare wide-eyed at his cock that was pointing directly at me. I peeked up at Edward and gasped at the dark, lustful look he was giving me. I wrapped my hand around his girth, well tried to anyway, and stroked him a couple of times before licking the head of his penis. He moaned which went straight to my nether regions. I took all of his 10 inches in my mouth and all the way down my throat.

"Fucking son of a bitch. My Bella, you have no gag reflux? That feels so good." He took all of my hair in one hand, hanging on for dear life and threw his head back in pure ecstasy. I reached around with both hands and grabbed his ass cheeks and encouraged him to take control. He didn't hesitate and took control, he did. He looked down at me with adoration, praised me and told me how much he loved me.

"You look so good with my cock in your throat my sweet Bella." He reached down and felt as his cock slid down my throat. "So goddamn beautiful my Bella. You keep taking me deep like this and I won't last long at all." I hummed and reached one hand to fondle his balls and the other worked its way between his balls and asshole. He sucked in air and threw his head back again in pleasure. "MMM, so fucking good." I then moved one finger to his asshole and gently tickled his pucker. "Oh fuck little girl. I'm going to cum in that sweet mouth of yours...right fucking NOW!" He said and started fucking my throat with abandon. I slid my finger inside his asshole and he roared and shot his cum down my throat for what seemed like hours. He slowed his thrusts and finally stopped pulsing in my mouth. He slid his cock out of my mouth and collapsed to his knees. He still had his hand tangled in my hair and pulled my face to his, giving me a breathtaking kiss. I was a little stunned that he was kissing me after cumming in my mouth but he only hummed.

When we had to break from the kiss for air, he placed his forehead to mine and just breathed me in. After a few seconds, he stood us up and lead me to the bed.

"Now, it is your turn."

A/N: Alright, my followers, please let me know how you like this chappie. Do you want to see Bella lose her virginity now or after she is married? Oh and I plan on updating once a week if not sooner but I'm not sure how long this story will be. I'm just flying by the seat of my pants here. I have one other story posted, too, so check that one out and let me know if you might want me to finish that one, too. Thanks. StaceyC


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 4 Honeysuckle

EPOV

After my sweet, magnificant Bella gave me the best blowjob I've ever had, it was certainly time to reciprocate. I still can't believe she was able to deep throat me like that and not gag. The woman is truly amazing.

"Alright my love, time to remove the rest of your clothing." I started with her heels and proceeded to suck on her big toe. She immediately started moaning. I took off her other shoe and sucked on her other big toe and again she moaned. I ran my hands up her legs, licking her as I made my way to the holy land. By the time I reached the button on her skirt, she was a squirming mess. I discarded the rest of my clothing as well, had her scoot to the head of the bed and moved up next to her. I licked her lips and sucked on her bottom lip before diving in for kiss. It was a slow, sensual kiss that was full of adoration and love. I cannot believe how quickly I have fallen for this beautiful creature, but it just felt as if we've known each other forever, like we were lovers in our past lives. I continued my kisses down to her collarbones and to one of her full breasts.

"MMM, you have magnificant tits my beautiful Bella." I told her and took one of her nipples into my mouth and sucked on that beauty til it pebbled in my mouth. "Tell me how you like to be touched baby."

"Oh, Edward, that feels so good. Suck harder and bite my nipple."

"Yes, ma'am." and bit that little nub, I did.

"Harder Edward, bite down harder and pull my nipple with your teeth." I did as she asked while pinching her other nipple just as hard. She was seeking friction down below by grinding on my leg. "Oh, God, Edward, I'm going to cum, bite and suck harder...oh, please." I sucked on that motherfucker and scissored my teeth back and forth, a little afraid that I might just bite the damn thing off but she kept moaning and grinding on my leg so, I continued. I switched to the other nipple and she cried out in ecstasy.

"Oh, yes, Edward, baby that's it, just like that. Oh, I'm cum...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Ohhhhhhh, Godddd, Edwardddddddd. Yes, yes, yes, holy shit." Once she came down from her high, I moved back to her lips and kissed her hungrily. We were both moaning and snarling, teeth clashing. I just couldn't get enough of her but when we needed air, I immediately went between her legs and spread her wide open, anxious to taste the Holy Grail. Upon opening her legs, I noticed how wet she was from her orgasm.

"Damn baby. Your pussy is so pretty. All bare and glistening with your cum. You better get nice and comfy because I'm going to be down here for a while." I kissed the inside of each thigh and inhaled deeply, smelling the best aroma ever. I then licked her sweet pussy, my eyes rolling to the back of my head due to the most glorious taste of heaven I know I've ever tasted. "Oh fuck, Bella, you taste like honeysuckle, so sweet. MMM. Does that feel good baby?"

"Yes, Edward, don't stop. It feels so gooooood." She moaned and buried her head in the pillows. Her long hair fanned out over the pillows and she had a light sheen of sweat covering her angelic face and a light pink blush covering her cheeks and chest. She was a vision. "Don't worry my sweet Bella, I don't plan on stopping anytime soon."

I continued licking her pussy for another second before moving lower and licking her asshole and back to her sweet pussy again. I dipped one finger in her pussy and gathered some cum and then gently started tickling her asshole like she did me earlier. It felt so good when she did that to me and I hope she liked me doing the same. Ever so gently, I inserted my finger slowly into her asshole while sucking on her clit.

"Oh fuck, Edward, that feels good."

"Have you played down here before baby girl?"

"MMM, yes, yes I have with a vibrating bullet and my own fingers but you feel so much better my Edward. Oh, keep going, that feels incredible."

"Plan to baby and I plan on taking you there as well when I've prepared you sufficiently. I have some toys in the dresser that we'll have fun with later." I told her and went back to sucking her little nub and sliding my finger in and out of her ass. I inserted one finger in her pussy while sucking her clit and gingering her ass and she just about skyrocketed off the bed. She snapped her head up to look down at me and I gave her a wink.

"Fuck baby, you're going to be the death of me."

"You're so tight my Bella. Does it feel good? Can you take another finger in your little pussy? I need to get you ready for my monster cock."

"Yes, Edward, just don't fucking stop." I grinned at her and inserted another finger. She threw her head back down and buried her head in the pillows again, all while moving her hips along with my thrusts. I still had one finger in her tight little ass, two in her pussy and continued sucking on her clit. "Are you going to cum for me again baby girl?"

"Yes, my clever boy, just keep doing what you're doing. I can't wait until it's your cock fucking me." She said while thrusting her hands in my hair and pulling my hair like they were fucking reigns on a horse. I curled my fingers up, finding her little pea sized prostate and rubbed that fucker like a genie bottle. She started screaming like a banshee and just about pulled my hair out of my damn head. I hissed like a bitch, cause that shit hurt but loving it all the same. "Come on baby, give it to me. I know you can." "Holy fuck Edward, I feel like I'm about to pee, you better move." "Not a chance sweet girl. Now give it to me. I going to make you squirt your sweet nectar all over my face. Now come on, give it to me." I sped up my ministrations and she was thrashing her head back and forth, moaning and crying. It was beautiful.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Edddddddddddddwwwwwwwwwwarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrdddddddddddddd. Shittttttttttttt." She exploded all over my face. "Yes baby, yes baby, that's it." Her eyes were rolled in the back of her head and her hips and legs were trembling and twitching. It was a sight to see. I slowed down and gently pulled my fingers and mouth away from her until she finished twitching. Once she finally did, I licked her again, making sure I got all her sweet nectar. She was still having little quakes and she was full on crying now. I crawled up to the head of the bed and took her sweet face in my hands. "Baby, why are you crying? Did I hurt you?" "N-no, my E-edward. Th-tha-that was beeeyonnnnd the be-best tthinng, I've ever experienced." She continued to cry and I chuckled and kissed each eyelid, her nose, her lips, and told her that it was the best thing I've ever seen. I pulled the sheets up over us and cuddled her. "Sleep my baby. We have a few more hours until we hit Vegas."

"MMM, I love you my Edward, my Smirkward." She said sleepily. I smiled from ear to ear from hearing her say that for the first time. It sent a warm, tingling sensations throughout my body and mde me feel like I was 10 feet tall and bulletproof. "I love you my Bella, my Life." I drifted off smiling like a loon. My Bella loved me. It was the greatest joy of my life so far.

A/N: Hope this chapter was okay. We didn't really learn much about these two, did we? We'll get to that in the next chapter, though.


	6. LEARNING

Ch. 5 Learning

BPOV

I was having the most wonderful, erotic dream of meeting my true soul mate who has given me the single most satisfying orgasm. Mmm, I've never felt so explosive...just thinking about it makes me want to cum, mmm. Just then, I felt strong arms around me and heavy breathing in my hair. I turned around to the moaning, groaning and thrusting at my backside to be greeted by the man in my dreams.

"Holy shit. I wasn't dreaming?" I said out loud but not really meaning to and remembering everything that has happened. Damn, so much has happened in such a short time.

"No baby, this is all real although you were born of my dreams." Edward responded to me while breathing me in. I melted into him and started tingling all over. Oh what this sexy man does to me. I just want to devour him. I tilted my head up a little to meet his lips with my own. Those very talented lips and tongue. Mmm, just remembering what they did to me yesterday...yesterday? Has a day even gone by yet?

"What time is it baby?"

"Time for me to devour you baby girl."

And just like that, his mouth went straight to my pussy and began licking and drinking me like a man who has gone weeks without water and oh, it felt so good.

"Fuck baby girl, already soaked for me and I've barely touched you."

"You make me wet like niagra falls, Edward. Make me cum my Edward. Show me how much you love me."

"Always my baby girl, always." He responded and doubled his efforts. It didn't take me long for my hands to find their way to his hair, pressing him as hard and close to my pussy as possible. He just groaned and licked and nipped at me harder. He reached up with both hands and began twisting my nipples and I bucked my hips in time with his licking and tongue fucking. I was wild and out of control, moaning and thrashing my head back and forth. He took one hand away from my breast and put two fingers in my pussy, curling them up and jackhammering into me.

"Oh fuck Edward, faster, faster, fucking faster. Fuck me with those fingers faster and harder. I need to cum so bad."

"Like that baby? Are you going to squirt on my face again?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssss." And I came all over his face and hand. "Oh my God, Edward, that feels...so good, hamamnmmnnana." He chucked at my verbal nonsence. I couldn't think anymore, only float...float to where, I have no clue. I felt boneless and more relaxed than I ever have.

"God damn, you're so beautiful when you let go like that. I will never tire watching you give yourself over to me like that. You are a magnificent creature my Bella, my love. I love you more than anything." He kissed me so lovingly, tenderly. I could taste my feminine juices on him but I just could not care. This is the love of my life and I will do anything to make him happy.

"I love you my Edward, my life." He kissed my neck and I trailed my hand down to his throbbing manhood. It was so hard and strong, yet had a silky feel to it.

I pushed him onto his back and went to kiss the head of his penis. Poor thing was so hard, it was purple and you could see the veins. Jesus, what a perfect, pure speciman of man I have ever seen. He was so thick and long, damn near the length of my forearm. I licked the head and all the way to his balls. He tasted so good, like honey but a little salty, too, and just...man. I took him in my mouth and he hissed and bucked up. I moaned and he thrust his cock in my throat.

"Baby, that feels good but I want to taste your pussy while I fuck your throat. Come up here and sit on my face." He didn't have to tell me twice. I maneuvered my way to his face and he kissed me passionately before he flipped me around roughly and began devouring my pussy.

"Oh God, Edward. You're going to kill me. I'm still so sensitive from earlier and it feels so good."

"Mmhmm, you taste so fucking good, my little honeysuckle. Now, get busy on that cock, baby. Let me fuck your throat." He pushed my head down over his dick and I engulfed him fast and hard.

"God damn, just like that. The best fucking head I've ever had." He said while thrusting into my throat and licking my pussy like a mad man. I've said it before and I'll say it again, the man is going to kill me.

We were moaning and groaning like animals. Taking from each other like savages. He was fucking my throat and I was riding his face like a damn rodeo queen. I squeezed his balls and he bucked even harder. I inserted one finger in his ass and he in turn, did the same to me. I threw my head back in pleasure which caused him to go further down my throat and his tongue and fingers to go deeper and faster in my pussy.

He added another finger to my ass and pussy, making it three in my pussy and two in my ass. Two could play that game and I upped his additions to one of my own in his ass, making it two in his delectible ass. It was a tight fit and I thought he may just break my damn fingers off, he was clenching so hard. I continued my ministrations as he began growling...yes, growling.

We were a moaning, growling, snarling, slurping mess. His balls started drawing up tight and I knew he was close and so was I. He twisted and curled his fingers to hit my sweet spot and I again felt myself about to squirt. I grinded harder and faster on his face while he bucked into my mouth even faster. Three thrusts and grinds later, we both let loose. Me wetting his face and him exploding in my throat. I drank that shit like it was candy...honey and heaven all in one. He drank from me, too, taking all that I gave him.

We finally pulled out from each other but remained in the same positions because neither of us could move one single bone or muscle in our bodies. We just lay there, panting and trying to catch our breaths.

Finally, we composed ourselves and he reached down to bring me up to his face. I gave his cock one last kiss and then snuggled into his neck, breathing him in. His arms encircled me and held me tight.

"That was..." he started.

"Wonderful." I finished for him.

"Phenomenal." He added.

"Life altering." I added.

"Explosive." He chuckled.

"Exhausting." I whispered.

He smiled and said, "Just wait until we get to the real McCoy."

"Oh, that felt pretty real to me baby. When are we going to consummate this relationship anyway?" I asked.

He smirked at me and started running his fingers up and down my back.

"Once we are married, my sweet, and on our way to my private island for our honeymoon. I want us to talk a little before we take that last step. I also want it to be special for you and be able to take my time."

"Oh, Edward, baby, it will be special because it will be with you. But, yes, I think we need to talk about things first. Thank you for being so wonderful." I told him and kissed his chest. We were both sweaty from our extracurricular activities and the sweat on his body made him smell more like a man. It was very heady and I just wanted to lick him which is exactly what I did. I licked my way over to one of his nipples and kissed it. He sucked in a breath and moaned. I licked and bit at his nipple and his hold on me tightened. He tasted so good. Am I ever going to get enough of this man?

Edward pulled my hair so that I had to face him.

"You better stop that before I fuck you, little girl. We are going to talk but we both need some sustenance." Edward reached over and hit a button on the nightstand and then I heard Angela's voice come over the intercom.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, what can I do for you?"

"Angela," Edward said in a stern voice, "I've told you to call me Edward. Could you please bring my bride and I some orange juice and crackers please?"

"I'm sorry, Edward, and yes, right away. We have some coffee cakes, too, would you like some of that as well?" She asked and he looked at me to answer. "Yes, Angela, that would be wonderful. Thank you." I responded in Edward's place.

"Yes, ma'am. I will be there momentarily." Angela replied.

She appeared 5 minutes later with a canister of orange juice and a tray of snacks. Edward got out of bed to assist her and butt ass naked, I tell you.

"Edward!" I yelled at him. He whipped his head around to look at me with a smirk on his face.

"What? It isn't anything she hasn't seen before. Isn't that right, Ang?" I looked at her and she had her head and eyes down. "Yes, Sir." She said.

_Uh, what the fuck?_ I thought to myself.

"We'll talk in a minute, baby girl. Let me get us organized, okay?" I just nodded to him. My face was on fire and my heart was beating a thousand beats a second it seemed. Did he really imply what I think he did? I'm not sure I like what I just heard and what I'm thinking.

"Baby girl, don't overthink this. Just give me a minute okay? Ang, that'll be all for now. Thank you."

"No problem and we will be landing in approximately 2 hours. Carmen faxed over your itenerary. Would you like it now or when you both take your seats for our descent?" She asked and Edward told her to hold onto it until we take our seats.

Angela exited, still not looking at Edward.

_Well, at least she's respectful about the situation. _ I thought to myself.

Edward brought over a glass of juice and plate of snacks and handed them to me before collecting some for himself.

I'm not quite sure that I feel like eating or drinking anything. My heart has now slipped to my feet. I'm just trying to get my head around this and not freak out too much. Am I making a mistake here? Should I tell him to take me home?

I set my items on the nightstand and proceeded to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Before I could get my second leg out of the bed, Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me back on the bed.

"Where are you going baby girl?"

"To get cleaned up Edward."

"Bella, don't do this. Please let me explain, okay?" I nodded my head in the affirmative and took the glass of orange juice he thrust out to me and took a long drink not realizing just how thirsty I was.

"Slow down baby girl. I don't want you getting sick by drinking too fast. Here, eat some of the cake." He held a piece to my lips and I took a bite. He bent down to kiss me but I moved back a little.

"Edward, please, we need to talk. Especially after what you said about Angela. I'm going to be honest with you right now and tell you that I'm not quite sure I like what I heard." His face dropped and looked defeated.

"I'm sorry, baby girl. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He said with his face still hanging low. I took my index finger to his chin and raised his face to look me in the eye.

"Edward, don't look down. Please explain so I understand, okay?" He took a deep breath and began explaining things to me.

"Bella, I really am sorry I opened that can of worms in that manner. I will admit that I am a very sexual creature with a slightly kinky side." He cautiously looked at me to gauge my reaction. I only nodded at him to continue.

"Angela has been my Stewardess for 5 years now. She and I dated for about 3 months before she met her husband, Ben. Ben just happens to be one of my best friends and lawyer. We actually went to Law School together. Anyway, he accompanied me on one of my trips and you could see the instant connection and attraction those two had for each other. While Angela is a wonderful person, she and I knew we weren't really going anywhere, so I encouraged them to date. There were absolutely no hard feelings whatsoever. They truly are great together." Again, he looked up at me to check my reaction. I started feeling a bit better about the situation.

"That is very kind of you Edward, but that still doesn't explain why you feel comfortable walking around nude in front of her. Would you care to explain that part?"

He sighed and took a large breath before continuing.

"With the way you've reacted, I'm not sure you'll like the next part."

"Edward, I'm a big girl and can handle whatever you tell me. Just be honest with me, okay?" He nodded and proceeded cautiously.

"Even though Ben and Angela began dating, that doesn't mean we discontinued having sex. I really shouldn't mention this part but I trust you not to repeat it to anyone?" He looked at me with his head tilted sideways waiting for my response.

"Of course, Edward, just tell me. I won't repeat what you tell me...ever."

"Okay, Ben is into the BDSM lifestyle. While I am not into any hardcore stuff, I like to dabble in the lifestyle and Ben introduced it to me. Like I said, we went to Law School together and roomed with each other for those 3 years. I discovered his interest in the lifestyle when I came home to see his long-term girlfriend tied to his bed with him drilling into her from behind while spanking her with a paddle. Now, while I was shocked, I also was very excited to watch it play out. I ended up jacking off while watching them, it was so erotic. He discovered that I was in the room and saw me touching myself and smirked at me. When they were done and I subsequently blew my load in my hand, he told me in a stern, commanding voice to get myself cleaned up and join them on the sofa for a chat. He basically asked me if I enjoyed the show and if I would like to know more. At first, I was hesitant because it was foreign territory to me but I was intrigued at the same time.

Well, of course I said yes and he introduced me to the BDSM world. He took me to play parties and introduced me to a few girls. I discovered that while I enjoyed watching, I was not into the hardcore stuff. He mentored me on the activities I liked and helped find me a sub. I don't normally keep a sub long-term and don't have the need to play heavily like Ben does. Angela is his sub, obviously, and they have a nice playroom in their home. I've joined them a few times throughout the years."

Edward again peeked up at me to see if I was disgusted with him or if he could continue.

"Wow. That's something else, Edward. I'm not quite sure what else to say. I'm not disgusted. I know about the lifestyle. My best friend, Rose, is also into the lifestyle and I have learned some things from her. Like I said, I'm a virgin but have played around a bit." Now it was my turn to look at him to see how he reacted.

"When you say "played around a bit", what does that entail?"

"I have two best friends, Alice and Rose, and we all live together...have since college. Anyway, Rose is very sexual and Alice and I always joked with her about her bedroom having a revolving door she had so many men in and out of there. Anyway, I walked in on her and her current boyfriend in a scene and just like you, could not turn away. Rose was in all leather and whipping the shit out of Emmett. I was appalled at first seeing this big bear of a man being smacked by Rose but Rose is certainly a bitch by nature and it just suited her.

She heard me at the doorway and walked over to me. I thought I was in big trouble but she just kissed me. Like, full on the lips, kissed me. I was shocked at first but I was so turned on, I kissed her back. She lead me over to the bed and began removing my clothing. Of course, I tensed because I did not intend on having sex. I have remained a virgin until I found "my one true love" and absolutely would not settle on anything less. I grew up in a very loving household with both parents who absolutely adored each other and I wanted that same relationship and was determined to keep my virginity until I found him.

So, imagine my surprise when I was truly excited when Rose kissed me. I was as nervous as a whore in church. Anyway, she calmed me down and ensured me that my virginity would remain in tact but that she and Emmett could show me pleasure as well. I trusted Rose and let her proceed. She gave me my first orgasm with a real person versus my vibrator. Emmett gave me my second. It was all mainly oral but Rose and I went a little further together." I paused, smiling at the memory and Edward grabbed my hand and kissed it. I looked up at him and was taken aback by the amount of lust radiating from him.

"Oh, baby, how I wish I could have seen that. Now I know where you learned your phenomenal oral skills from." He smirked at me and I leaned in to kiss him.

We broke apart after a few minutes and ate and drank a little more.

"So Edward, did you and Ben do anything together?"

He looked up at me and shyly nodded his head yes. My eyes bugged out a little but the mental image had me squirming a little. I have always wanted to see two guys go at it.

"Ben brought me into his and Angela's playroom whenever I felt the need to play and Ben and I have fucked each other a few times. Does that bother you at all?"

"Not at all. I have always been a little curious and wanted to see two men fuck." I said with my face in flames. Edward tilted my head up to kiss me.

"So, does this mean you are bi-sexual?" I asked him but he shook his head no.

"No, just bi-curious I guess you could say. While I enjoy it on occasstion, I like pussy much, much more." He again smirked at me. I smiled back and took a sip of juice.

"So, Edward, how many sexual partners have you had?"

"20." He peered up at me to see my response. My face turned a bit red, not from anger, but more from jealousy.

"I am 34, Bella and like I said, a very sexual creature. Please tell me that doesn't bother you. I have always used a condom. I don't know what it feels like to fuck a pussy bare and I get tested regularly. I took a test 6 weeks ago, which came back clean, and I haven't been with anyone since then."

Now that got my attention. "Six weeks! Edward, why? If you are as sexual as you say you are, why haven't you been with anyone in so long?"

"I've just been really busy with work lately and have been travelling a lot. Angela and I don't mess around unless Benny is with us and I am very selective on who I fuck, Bella." He answered a little defensively.

"Hey, I'm sorry. It just threw me a bit. I'm sorry if I insulted you baby." I leaned up to kiss and hug him.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that. I tend to have to defend myself to my parents and the media." He kissed me again before feeding me more.

"So my Bella, any other experiences other than with your friend and her boyfriend?"

"Oh, no, just those two. We've done a few soft scenes together but haven't in a while. It's only something I am interested in doing every now and then."

"Is it something you might like to do together in the near future?" He asked hopefully.

I crawled into his lap and straddled him. My pussy right on his cock. We both moaned at the contact.

"Definitely." I responded by rubbing my pussy along his perfect erection.

"MMM, baby, that feels good." He said while grabbing my ass and pressing me harder along the length of his manhood. The head of his penis hit my clit several times and I arched my back, pushing my tits in his face. He grabbed one with his teeth and began nibbling on it. I responded by grinding along his cock even harder.

"Fuck baby, I'm gonna cum in about two seconds. I'm so turned on by all the sex talk and imaginging you fucking another girl, now you're sliding that wet, hot pussy along my starving cock. It would only take one slight move and I could enter that pretty pussy. Is that what you want baby? You want my long, hard cock in that little pink pussy?"

"Yes, Edward, do it. I'm so ready for you and just aching for more."

"AAAhhhhhhhh, not yet baby girl. Please, just wait until after we're married. Not much longer my sweet, sweet Bella. Now, I'm gonna cum. Can you cum for me?"

"Yes, Edward, I'm almost there." With that, he bit down hard on my nipple and started rubbing hard circles on my clit.

"Oh, yes, Edward, I'm cumming, baby...ohhhhhhhh, yes."

"Yes, my Bella, I'm cumming, too, baby." And with that, he spurted all over my pussy. It was the first time I've actually watched him cum. All other times have been down my throat.

"Not much longer baby, until I will do that in that sweet pussy. Now, let's take a shower. We don't have much time before we have to take our seats."

He carried me to the shower and we spent the next 20 minutes washing each other. We kissed but nothing too heavy happened. We were both sated for the moment.

Once we were dressed and presentable, we moved out to our seats. Angela appeared with our itinerary and handed it to Edward. He looked it over and informed me where to tell Alice to send my dress. I texted her and set my phone on the table next to me.

Edward told Angela to sit down so we could talk.

"Ang, I told Bella about our relationship and Benny and she now understands."

"Oh, good. I'm glad. I certainly did not want that to interfere in your relationship. Bella, I hope we get to know each other better. I don't harbour any romantic feelings toward Edward and TRY to keep it separate from our work relationship." Angela looked a little sharply at Edward.

"Oh, is that why you call him Mr. Cullen?" I asked her.

"Yes, but he thinks with how familiar we are with each other, I'm entitled to call him by his first name unless we're in the pla..." She cleared her throat in mid sentence thinking she said too much.

"It's okay, Ang, you can say it. She knows everything." Edward told her.

Angela blushed scarlet read and I giggled.

"Oh, God, Angela, I'm glad I'm not the only one who can blush like that." I reached over and grabbed her hand. "I think we will be great friends."

"Thank you Bella. I would like that very much."

At that time, the pilot's voice came over the intercom.

"Good evening Mr. Cullen. We are preparing for our descent into Las Vegas. Please be sure you are buckled properly. We should be on the ground in 15."

"Thanks, Jake." Edward responded and grabbed my hand. Vegas, here we come.


	7. Chapter 7

Just a Side Note

I believe I have stunned many of you with my last chapter and even lost at least one follower. For that, I am truly sorry. I ask that you all stick with me. This is still very much an Edward/Bella love story with a little kink thrown in here and there. I will attempt to write those scenes in outtakes, maybe, or in whole chapters that don't necessarily relate to the plot so those with hard limits to those scenes can skip the chapter or outtake.

Please understand that this story is very much OOC. While I love Stephenie Meyers' characters, I love to read about them in very mature, erotic settings. I prefer a very dominant, sexy, experienced Edward who knows how to please a woman. In this story, I picture him appearing very powerful, mafioso-like. Much like some of his Vanity Fair shots...you know the ones I'm referring to...him in a business suit, no tie, with the ladies hanging off him...mmmhmmmm...I know you know what I'm picturing.

I like a sweet, yet not-so-innocent Bella who has sex appeal but doesn't let it go to her head. I picture her with very long, wavy hair, that looks tousled. She always dresses well but isn't always overly done.

In this story, Bella might be a virgin in the technical sense of the word, but has a very curious side to her. Hence, the idea I had of her, Rose and Emmett. Again, I am sorry that a lot of you won't like that and I intend to write in another scene with another couple. I won't say who it is right now but just know, I love me some Carlisle. Don't worry, there is no daddy kink whatsoever. I'm not really into that. Carlisle and Esme are NOT Edward's parents but they are related.

Got you curious, have I?

Well, keep reading and see what I have in store for these characters. I will post a warning before I write those scenes.

I am working on giving you all an update today, so be watching for me.

Thank you all who have followed/faved me. I do have another story that I have not decided on whether or not to continue as I've not had many to follow/favor and certainly no reviews. It is more angsty, which I try to stay away from but definitely a much sweeter plot for Edward and Bella. It is called, Broken Mercy. Check it out and let me know if I should continue. There is no kink in that one.

Thanks again.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.6 I do

EDWARD

As we prepare to land in Vegas, I sit and ponder over the last 6 hours. The moment I laid eyes on this gorgeous creature, she became the most important person and most important thing in my whole existence. Our souls knew each other the moment we saw each other and have drawn us together.

I had been merely existing until I met her. The other women...and man...I've been with only seem to be distant, faint memories. I was very reluctant in telling her about my experience with Ben and Angela but she surprised me with her confession of her own experience. I will admit that it angers me a little that another man has seen her delectible body but at the same time, I am turned on at imaginging her with another female. What? I'm a man, sue me.

We know so little about each other but that matters little when it comes to the heart and soul. I knew without a doubt when I first saw her, that she was mine. Why wait to take it to the next level? I was prepared to fight for her even if there was someone else in her life but glad I didn't have to resort to dramatics in getting her. I am Edward Cullen. I ALWAYS get what I want. Yes, I can be very arrogant but that is what it takes to be someone in this world and obtain the things you want.

I look over at the beauty next to me and can't wait to make her mine in all ways.

I bring her hand to my lips and kiss her knuckles then the inside of her wrist. She smells so good. No perfume could compare to her natural scent. MMM, and the way she tastes. Pure honeysuckle, so sweet and intoxicating. Fuck, just thinking about that goes straight to my cock. That monster is ready to break out of my pants. He, too, wants a taste of that sweet pussy. Well, he won't have to wait much longer.

I look at her beautiful face, so Angelic, and my heart stutters at the love and pure adoration staring back at me. I just have to lean over and kiss her. She moans and my heart starts thumping in my chest. How did I ever live without her?

"I love you, my beautiful Bella. I can't wait to make you mine. Isabella Cullen. Sounds wonderful. Are you excited my love?"

"Yes, baby. I can't wait either but I do have one stipulation."

"Anything." I reply to her.

"I want to keep my maiden name as my middle name if that's okay. My parents passed away several years ago and I love and cherish the memory of them and want to continue carrying that name."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, precious. They made you who you are and I respect your wishes." I responded and kissed her. If she only knew that she could have anything her heart desires. She is my princess, my heart and my life. I WILL give her everything and then some.

BELLA

"Thank you handsome and you are right, Isabella Cullen sounds perfect."

"No, Isabella Swan Cullen, sounds perfect." Edward whispered against my lips.

"What is your middle name, Angel?" He asked me.

"Marie."

"Hmm, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Very nice." He says while trailing kisses down my neck.

"Mmhmm, very nice. Keep going." I whimper and reach over to rub his very impressive hard on.

"Love, don't start something we can't finish right now." He seductively whispers in my ear.

I grab his face and give him one last lingering kiss before reluctantly breaking away. He kisses my forehead and whispers "soon" before texting someone on his phone.

I completely forgot that Angela was sitting across from us but she was busy reading, minding her own business and giving us as much privacy as possible.

"So, Angela, how long have you and your husband been married?" I decide to engage her in conversation.

"Three years now. It has been a whirlwind romance." She smiles and ducks her head down shyly.

"That's wonderful. Any children?"

"Oh, no, not yet. We wanted to wait a while. We are very invested in our careers right now and are enjoying the time to ourselves. We will probably start planning for children in the next couple of years." I just nod and smile at her.

"How about you. You want children?" She asks me and I notice Edward gain interest in our conversation, yet still act like he wasn't paying us any attention.

"Yes, very much so. Just been waiting for the right man; and timing is everything." I respond and slyly peek over at Edward's reaction.

He just smirks and acts like he didn't overhear my answer.

"You are right about that." She says back.

We both just smile and get lost in our own thoughts.

The silence is broken when the pilot comes back over the intercom announcing that they are preparing to descend and to please turn off all electronic devises. Edward, Angela and I all turn off our cell phones simultaneously and put them away.

Edwards grabs and squeezes my hand. I look over at him and see the most peaceful expression on his face. I lean over and kiss his cheek and ask what has placed that sweet look on his face.

"You, my Bella, you." He turns to kiss me sweetly on the lips.

"...and the children we are going to have. Little Angels, just like their momma." I melt at his heartfelt confession.

"So, you want children?" I ask him.

"Yes, my Bella, I certainly do."

"How many do you want Edward?"

"As many as you'll give me, baby."

"Well, I guess we're going to be quite busy." I say cheekily.

"Hmmm, yes, if I have my way, we will be very busy." He says and kisses me again.

"How soon do you want children, Edward?"

"As soon as possible, my Bella. I'm 35 and ready to start my life." He says while nuzzling my neck.

"Really? You're 35?"

He chuckles and says yes.

"Wow." I say to him. "You don't look that old." I smirk at him.

"Oh really? Old, huh?" He asks while gently tickling me. I squeal and giggle and scream uncle to get him to stop torturing me.

"And how old are you, missy?"

"24."

It was his turn to look shocked.

"Really?" He asks me.

"Yes, is that going to be a problem, old man? Think you'll have a problem keeping up with me?" I counter.

He leans over and huskily says to me, "Oh, no, my little kitten. I'll have no problem keeping up with you. I just hope a little girl like you can handle the monster in me." He says as he licks my earlobe and bites gently.

"Oh, God." I say as goosebumps erupt all over my body. _Heaven help me. What have I gotten myself into? _ I think to myself.

"I love you, my Edward." I say while leaning up to kiss him.

"As I do you, my love."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TSS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We finally touch down and my nerves start showing themselves. We turn our cell phones back on and I notice that I have a text from Alice telling me my dress is at the Chapel and that she loves me and to call her later.

I text her back thanking her and telling her I love her, too.

While I gather my things, I notice Edward whispering to Angela. My jealousy flares up a bit but I quash it temporarily.

Edward shortly joins me, kisses me and guides me off the jet and to an awaiting limo. A girl could get used to this luxury.

Edward assists me into the limo and pours us some champaign.

"To us." He says clinking his glass to mine.

"To an everlasting love." I say back.

He grins and takes a long sip of his champaign.

"Tell me who I am marrying, my Bella. What do you do for a living?"

"I write." I say simply.

"And...what do you write, my baby girl?" He asks while caressing my arm.

"Romance novels. I just published my first book, 'The Love of a Swan.' It is a love story based upon my parent's relationship. It made the top 20 best seller and very quickly. I have a book signing coming up in a month."

"So my Bella is successful and famous. Hmm, I like that very much."

"I don't know about the famous part, but I will concede to being labeled a success thanks to my editor and publisher, Jasper. He is actually dating my best friend, Alice."

"Ah, yes, the little dark haired pixie? Wait, Jasper...what is his last name?"

"Whitlock. Why?"

"I know Jasper, he's one of my close friends."

"Wow, what a small world. Without him, I would be nothing. He really is amazingly talented."

"Yes, he is a great guy but I have a feeling you would be quite successful on your own. I find you quite charming." He says and leans over for a kiss.

Before our kiss could get too heated, we arrive at our destination and are escorted into The Bellagio. It is quite beautiful to say the least.

Edward leads me to the Day Spa and Salon and walks up to the Reception Desk informing them we have an appointment under Cullen.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan. It says here that you and your bride are to have a nice soaking bath and hair treatment and your bride is to have a mani/pedi and make-up treatment. Is that correct?" The nice lady asks.

"That is correct and we need it done in three hours. Will that be a problem?" Edward asks.

"No, sir, not at all. We have cleared our schedules and brought in only our best technicians. If you are both ready, I will take you to change into a robe and slippers and get started. I have been alerted that the Chapel is on standby and arranging the ceremony to your specifications."

"Good, very good." I just look at him with my eyebrows arched in question.

"Just because we are getting married spontaneously, does not mean I will skimp on accommodations, my Bella. Only the best for my bride." He says to me while leaning down to kiss my head.

"All of this is not necessary even though I appreciate the sweet thought, Edward. I am a simple girl."

"Nonsense, my future wife will have only the best from here on out. Get used to it, Bella. Now come, let us get pampered after that long flight." He takes hold of my hand while we are escorted to our changing quarters.

"Right this way, Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan. You may get changed in this room and just lay your belongings on this shelf here. The door locks, so please attach this key to your wrist. Once you are ready, you may step outside the door and I will take you to your next destination." The Attendant, Candy, said then quietly exited the room.

This really was a very tranquil place. Nice instrumental music with water sounds was playing and the spa was very nicely scented. It was dimly lit and very relaxing.

We quickly undressed and Edward assisted me in my robe after gently kissing my shoulder. I put on the slippers, grabbed Edward's hand and we met Candy outside the room.

Candy lead us to another room with a very large floor level tub. It was filled with a white, creamy liquid, though, instead of water. I bit my lip and looked over at Candy for an explanation.

"This is our special bath treatment that we are famous for. It contains many oils, chamomile and other treatments to aide in healthy, soft skin. You will love it. It is nice and warm, too. Step on in and I will be back to give you a nice scrub that will make your skin glow. I will be back with something to drink for the two of you. What would you like?"

We both answered white wine and Candy exited with a nod to her head.

Edward and I disrobed and climbed into the tub.

Candy was right, this felt amazing and it smelled wonderful.

Edward and I sighed in pleasure and took in a nice lungful of air, relaxing even further. He grabbed my hand under the milk bath and we closed our eyes enjoying the peaceful, tranquility.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TSS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I must have dozed off because Candy and another lady returned dressed in some kind of neck to toe suit. Again, I quirked an eyebrow at her in confusion. She explained that they would be entering the tub with us to scrub our bodies.

_Um. Okay._ I thought, not too sure about that. Edward didn't seem surprised at all and I looked to him for comment.

"You will love this, my Bella. It is very rejuvenating." He says to me.

"Oh, okay." He just smirked at me.

Candy began scrubbing my arms and I just sunk down in pleasure and moaned a little. Edward looked over at me with an expression that said "I told you so."

The other Attendant, Lucy, took care of Edward. I was a bit concerned with the way she would be touching MY Edward but she was very professional. I took a sip of my wine and hummed in pleasure.

"Enjoying yourself, baby girl?"

"Like you have to ask. This is wonderful. We will have to do this on a regular basis. I have never been so pampered before."

"Like I said before, my Bella, get used to being spoiled. You will be treated like my princess because that is exactly what you are." I looked over at him and got teary eyed. He is just so sweet.

"I love you, Edward, and thank you for this."

"I love you, too, my Bella, and thank you for agreeing to marry me." he leaned over and kissed me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TSS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were done in an hour with our bodies and hair being thoroughly washed in that wonderful milky concoction and Candy and Lucy lead us to a nearby shower to rinse off. Once we toweled off, they lead us to two tables to lay on. They massaged a nice, warm honey -based oil to our skin and helped us into our robes and slippers once again. At this point, I felt like jello, I was so relaxed. I didn't even care that they saw us naked, not that they were actually looking at us anyway. I will have to write a thank you to management to let them know how professional and nice their staff was.

We were lead to our next destination, which was hair. Edward directed the stylist how he wanted my hair and then was lead to his own seat to get dried and styled.

Twenty minutes later, Edward was done and left me to get dressed. About ten minutes later, he came back dressed in a pair of designer jeans and white button down, long-sleeved dress shirt. He looked scrumptuous. Absolutely good enough to eat. He assessed my hair and gave an approving nod to the stylist, Ricky.

"You are looking good, baby girl. Now, I have a few errands to run and you will be escorted to the Chapel to finish getting ready once they are done with your beauty treatments. I love you, baby girl and I will see you soon. I have programmed my number into your phone, so call me if you need me, okay?" I nodded and he slipped the key thingie to my wrist and knealt down to my level.

"Okay, baby, I will see you soon. I love you very much." He kissed me and told them to take extra special care of me.

"We will Mr. Cullen. Don't worry, she is in good hands." The Stylist, Ricky, said to Edward.

He kissed me one last time and then was gone. My chest started aching and my eyes got misty.

"Hey, what's this? You'll see him very soon." Ricky said to me.

"I just miss him already. How crazy is that?"

"Understandable. How long have you two known each other?"

I snorted and said not very long. I proceeded to tell him how we met and when. Ricky was completely enraptured by our story.

"Girl, that would make one hell of a story. Someone should write a book about the two of you." Ricky said while fanning his face, misty-eyed as well.

He grabbed us some tissues and we finally got ourselves composed again.

"I think you're right. I think I have my next book to write." I stated mostly to myself but Ricky caught it.

"What do you mean, you're next book?"

"Oh, I'm a Romance Novelist." I said non-chalantly.

"Really? What have you written?"

"The Love of a Swan. You heard of it?"

Ricky looked at me like I grew another head.

"You wrote that book? It is absolutely my most favorite book, like ever. Girl, you really wrote that, you're I.M. Swan?"

"I did. I'm glad you liked it. It was based on my parent's relationship." He opened his drawer and took out my book. I just giggled.

"Like it...I love, love, love this book. I have already read it once and just had to start reading it again. It is so emotional and inspiring. I hope to find a romance such as theirs one day. Just a little more difficult with my sexual orientation, you know? What the hell am I talking about, you have found your Swan in that sexy ass man you are marrying. MMM, mmm, mmm, girl, you hit the jackpot with that one and a multi-trillionaire to boot? I am so hating you right now."

I looked at him, begging him to explain further. "M-multi-trillionaire? Are you fucking kidding me?" I just sank further in my seat, absolutely flabbergasted.

"Oh, honey, yes. That sex on legs is loaded. His whole damn family is dripping with money and what a gorgeous gene pool that family comes from. If only..." He fanned himself again and dramatically put the back of his hand to his forehead, acting like he was going to faint. I giggled at his antics. He was just too funny.

"I guess I will be meeting them soon."

"Mmm, what I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall when that happens but they are going to love you darlin', you are just the sweetest little thang and drop dead gorgeous, too. If I swung your way, I would certainly give that hunk of burnin' love of yours some competition. Now, will you do me the honor of signing this little book of yours for me?"

"I would love to." I signed it "With all my thanks, love Isabella Swan Cullen," and placed a smiley face under my signature.

Ricky read it, giggled and kissed my cheek.

"Well, sweets, you are done. Take a look." He said and turned my chair around to look into the mirror.

What I saw staring back at me was beyond words. He did an intricate, french twist with long curls flowing down the sides of my face. I squealed and jumped out of the chair to hug him.

"You are a genius. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I think Edward will love it." We were bouncing up and down and rocking each other side to side.

"Alright, gorgeous, let me take you to have Mandy and Sadie start on your mani and pedi and I will start your make-up."

Ricky took me to my final destination and I was introduced to Mandy and Sadie who were just so very sweet. I told them I wanted a french manicure and pedicure and was offered another drink. I chose water this time thinking I've had enough alcohol.

My chair was reclined and Ricky placed a neck pillow behind me to keep my hair from being smushed. He turned the chair's massager on and I was in heaven. Ricky began a pre-treatment, then applied some very lightweight, mousse-type foundation while the ladies worked their magic on my nails and feet.

An hour later, I was done and shown the results after Ricky touched up my hair. I just couldn't believe how beautiful they made me.

I hugged the girls and Ricky took me to collect my personal belongings and escorted me over to the Chapel to get into my dress which was beautiful. Simple, yet classy. I certainly owed Alice big time.

Once I was dressed and my hair touched up once again, Ricky told me he would report to Edward that I was ready. I asked Ricky to stay for the ceremony and be a witness. You would have thought I told him Edward was actually gay and in love with him. He was so excited. He agreed, kissed both of my cheeks and skipped out of the room. I just laughed at his giddyness.

I looked in the mirror one last time and took several deep, cleansing breaths.

Ricky came back in a few minutes later and said that everything was setup and Edward was ready for me. I shivered a little and Ricky gave me a reassuring hug.

"You look magnificant, that gorgeous man-meat out there is beyond beautiful and you are ready. I think you are doing the right thing here, don't be nervous sweety."

I took one more last deep breath and said, "Okay, I'm ready. Let's do this."

"That's the spirit."

We walked out into the chapel, arm-in-arm and I was stunned. Everything was so beautiful. White gardenias surrounded the place and smelled wonderful. I spotted Edward and, Oh my God, did that man look incredible. He was in a very stylish tux and I was frozen to my spot, looking him up and down, ready to eat that man alive.

Edward looked up at my gasp and rushed over to me.

"My Bella, good Lord, you are breathtaking. What in God's name did I do to deserve you? You are definitely sent from Heaven just for me. I love you so much." He then grabbed my face gently and kissed me. My knees went weak and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

I broke for some air and told him, "I love you, too, Edward, and you look so handsome." He smirked at me and placed one more kiss to my lips.

"I have a little something for you." He said and brought forth a large velvet box. He opened it and my breath caught in my throat. I was staring at the most beautiful diamond necklace, earring and bracelt set I have ever seen. It wasn't gaudy at all. Something I could wear with just about anything. Edward explained that the set was platinum and very delicate. He said the necklace had approximately 200 flawless, small cut diamonds so it wouldn't be too heavy, that the earrings were 1 carat each and the bracelet being a diamond, tennis bracelet. They were so beautiful and simple, something I would choose for myself.

"Oh, Edward, they are beautiful. Thank you."

"You are more than welcome, my Bella. You said you like simple. So, I took a chance that you would like these. Was I right?"

"Yes, my Edward, they are perfect and so bright. I most certainly would have chosen this set for myself. Well done and thank you again. I love you."

"I love you, too, my darling. Now, turn around so I can put the necklace on for you."

Once he clasped the necklace, he gave my neck a very sensual kiss. He then turned me around and assisted me with the bracelet, kissing my wrist once he fastened the bracelet. He put my earrings in for me and kissed each ear when he was done.

"Wow, they are so light. Thank you."

"Anything for you, sweetheart. Now, come over here. This nice gentleman has an assortment of rings for us to look at."

He lead me to an older gentleman and brought our attention to a tray full of stunning rings. They were all quite large and beautiful. I scanned them all but could not take my eyes off of one set in the center. Edward saw me eyeing the set and asked the gentleman to tell us about it.

He said it was a 3 carat, perfect clarity, square cut diamond in a platinum setting. It was simple, yet elegant. The matching band had about 20 small diamonds surrounding the band. I fell in love instantly. I tried them on and they were a perfect fit. I looked up to Edward with a huge smile on my face.

"Is this the one, my Bella?"

"Yes, I love it."

"Sold." Edward told the gentleman and then he took the matching grooms band that was very masculine and thick with diamonds scattered in an intricate design. Luckily, his fit as well.

Edward slid the rings off my finger, lowered himself on one knee, took my left hand and said, "My love, I know I have already asked and you have accepted, but with this ring, I ask you once again to marry me. Will you be mine forever?"

I was in tears and quietly answered yes. He kissed my hand and placed the engagement ring on my ring finger and gave it a kiss. He rose to his full height and thanked me for agreeing to marry him and kissed my lips.

I turned to Ricky and he wiped my eyes, reapplied my dark pink lip gloss and handed me my bouquet. It was lovely with its fresh gardenias and calla lillies all wrapped with a long white, satin bow.

I turned back to Edward and told him I was ready. I explained to him that I asked Ricky, my stylist, to stay and be our witness and asked if he was okay with that.

"Absolutely, my Bella. I told you before, you may have anything your heart desires." He then kissed me.

Edward and I walked arm-in-arm toward the officiant and said we were ready. We picked out the standard vows and 10 minutes later, we were pronounced husband and wife.

Edward and I kissed passionately until we heard clapping and the clicking of a camera. I blushed and gave Edward one last peck on the lips. We stayed long enough to get a few pictures taken and then said our goodbyes to everyone. They congratulated us and said they would mail our pictures to the address Edward gave them previously.

On our way out, I asked Edward if we were staying at the hotel.

"No, Mrs. Cullen. We are going to Fiji."

I just smiled and allowed him to guide us to our limo. To our future as husband and wife.

"I love you, Mr. Cullen."

"As I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

We kissed passionately the entire ride back to the jet.

I was so ready to start my future with this wonderful man.


	9. Chapter 9

TSS Ch.7 The Deed

EDWARD

Bella is now mine. My wife. Wow. It feels so surreal. People will think we have completely lost our minds getting married within a few hours from meeting but I just can't seem to give a fuck. This beautiful creature is my wife and I intend to love, cherish and protect her with my whole being. My family is going to love her. Word has already leaked about our marriage and I have received many text messages from my family members. My Mother is livid she wasn't involved in the ceremony but she should know by now that I do what the fuck I want when the fuck I want to do them. People are at my beck and call, not the other way around. She's already planning the post-wedding celebration with all of New York High Society and has asked me to return soon so she can get to know her new daughter. Just one small problem with that plan, I'm not ready to share her.

I look down at the new Mrs. Cullen all snuggled into my side and looking out the window of the limo with the happiest smile I think I've ever seen on anyone. Damn, she's beautiful and all mine. I lean down and run my nose along her cheek and kiss her gently. She looks up at me and says she loves me. We kiss the rest of the way to the jet.

BELLA

I am completely in love with this man...my husband. Damn, that sounds good. He is kissing me and I am so ready to jump his bones in the backseat of this limo. The man can certainly kiss, that's for sure. He is pure sex. I can't believe he is mine.

We finally arrive at the airport and are driven straight to the jet just a few feet from the steps. Nothing like curbside service.

Angela is standing at the bottom of the stairs along with two tall, very large men who I assume are the pilots considering they are in white pilot uniforms. They are dark skinned and quite handsome, especially with those uniforms on but nothing compares to my husband. God, chill bumps travel up my arms when I think of him being my husband. Mmmm.

Edward assists me out of the limo and we greet Angela and the pilots.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Angela says to both of us while smiling a megawhite smile.

"Thank you, Angela. I presume everything is set up to my specifications?" Edward asks her with an arched brow.

"Yes, sir, to your exact order." Angela says while smiling brightly at us. I just look between the two of them and shake my head not sure about what they're talking about.

"Baby Girl, I'd like to introduce our pilots, Jake and Seth. Gentlemen, this gorgeous woman is my wife, Bella."

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen. Mrs. Cullen, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Jake." The larger of the two men says to me while shaking my hand. "Congratulations to the two of you." Jake says sweetly.

"Thank you and it is a pleasure to meet you, too, Jake. Please call me Bella." Jake smiles and nods his head and excuses himself to board the jet.

"Hi Ms. Bella, I'm Seth. Pleased to meet you, ma'am, and congratulations on the nuptials. Mr. Cullen, we will be ready for departure within the next 15 minutes." Seth says to us and excuses himself as well.

"Well, my darling wife, shall we?" Edwards gestures toward the plane encouraging me to board.

Here goes nothing. I think nervously.

Angela follows after us and begins her pre-flight procedures. Edward leads me to our seats while looking over some documents he received over the fax machine while we were gone. He signs some documents and hands them to Angela to fax for him and then joins me.

"Sorry about that love. Just a little work to tend to." He says while kissing my hand.

"That's okay, baby, I understand. So, you're a lawyer, Edward?"

"No, not exactly. I attended Law School and obtained my Juris Doctorate but that was only a path I was interested in. I actually handle Acquisitions at my company. My interest at Law School was in Business and Patent law which helps with what I actually do."

"Wow, Edward. That is incredible. Of course, I have no clue about any of that. You'll have to explain what all that entails." Edward just smiles and kisses my head.

"Of course, Sweetheart. We'll get into all that later. I don't want to bore you with details. It isn't all that exciting, my love."

"Something tells me anything involving you is far from boring, my Edward." I lean up and kiss him.

"I love you, my Bella. Thank you for becoming my wife."

"I love you, too, Edward, and thank you for sweeping me off my feet." He smiles and kisses me passionately.

Our kissing was interrupted by the pilots telling us we were ready to taxi the runway and to buckle our seatbelts and turn off our electronics. Angela joins us and we are on our way.

Ten minutes later, we are in the air and were given the all clear to walk freely. My heart starts beating rapidly anticipating what is about to happen.

"Mrs. Cullen, will you do me the honor of joining me to the boudoire?" He smirks down at me.

"Lead the way, Mr. Cullen." I glance at him shyly and take his hand.

He leads us to the bedroom and I am floored at what I see. The sheets have been changed and are now white with a beautiful white, goosedown comforter folded down. Red rose petals are scattered on the bed and there are candles lit casting a romantic glow in the room. Champaign is on ice and a tray of strawberries and chocolate dipping sauce are also on the nightstand.

"Wow. Edward this is so beautiful...so romantic."

"I wanted this to be very special and memorable for you, baby girl." He says while presenting me with one red, long stemmed rose.

I take the rose and inhale the intoxicating fragrance that only a rose produces. Could this man be anymore wonderful?

Edward pours us some champaign and raises his glass for a toast.

"Bella, my beautiful Bella...you came into my life so suddenly and stole my heart immediately upon setting eyes on you. I know we have not known each other for any time at all, but my heart and my soul know you and were immediately drawn to you. I promise to love you forever and give you all that your heart desires. I would like to propose a toast...to a long, wonderful life together filled with love, romance, laughter, joy and many children. I love you, my Bella, my wife, my love."

Okay, I am in tears now.

"Oh, Edward. I love you so much. To love, romance, laughter, joy and many children, my Edward, my husband and my love. Cheers." I say to him as we clink our glasses.

Edward takes my glass and my rose and set them both on the dresser and takes my face in his large hands. I turn slightly and kiss his palm. He wipes my tears, kisses both my eyes and then my lips. I wrap my arms around him and moan and melt in his embrace. This is the sexiest, sweetest man I have ever met. He is my Swan, my soul, my heart and my life.

While still kissing, Edward unzips my dress and allows it to fall from my body. He steps back and takes in my body clad in a white bustierre and thongs and groans.

"My Bella, if I knew you were wearing these sinful undergarments, we may have stayed at The Bellagio because I would not have been able to wait to make you mine. Fuck, you're the most beautiful..._kiss_...the sexiest..._kiss_...the most sinful..._kiss_...creature, I've ever laid eyes on." He confesses to me while removing my bra.

Once I am stripped of my bra, he kneels and brings a nipple to his mouth. While he is sucking and biting on one, he is pinching and kneading the other. My head falls forward and I let out a gust of breath in pleasure. My hands go to his hair and push him as close to my chest as possible and moan at the feelings he is eliciting from me. He growls and the vibrations just send more pleasure throughout my body.

"Oh, Edward, that feels good, baby." He hums and switches breasts and repeats his actions on opposite nipples. Shivers run up and down my body as his hot breath floats across my breast. My nipples are extended, full of blood, and would probably cut glass. I have played with my nipples many times but it has never felt this good. I moan and my breathing picks up as his ministrations increase in intensity and pressure.

"Mmm, Edward, keep going baby...bite harder...you're going to make me cum." He doubles his efforts and before long he has me cumming. I've never been able to cum just with nipple play but this sexy motherfucker knows what he's doing. He smirks up at me knowing just how good he is. The cheeky bastard. He kisses both nipples one last time before running his nose and lips down my stomach, licking and kissing along the way. He stops at my stomach and gives it open mouthed kisses.

"This is sacred, my Bella. This is where our children will grow and I cannot wait to see you swollen with my babies. Please tell me you are not using birth control. I meant what I said before. I want children right away, baby. Will you grant me this wish?"

"No, Edward, I'm not on birth control and yes, I want children right away with you. I've been waiting for you for a very long time." I tell him while gently crying and holding his head lovingly to my stomach. He looks up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you baby. I promise to take care of you and our children and give you all everything you ever need and want." I lean down and gently kiss his lips.

"You, Edward, are all I'll ever want. You and our children. Please take me to bed and make love to me, Edward. Let's start our future together right now. Put a baby in me Edward." He picks me up and carries me to the bed. He discards my panties and I begin undressing him. Once I finally divest him of his clothing, I sit back on my heels and take in the magnificant being in front of me. His dick is gloriously stiff and standing tall and proud.

"You are the most handsome man I've ever seen, Edward. You are pure perfection. Our children will be beautiful." I say to him and lean over to take his perfect, 10 inch cock in my hands. He is so thick and long. I lick the pre-cum that has surfaced and he hisses in pleasure. I sink my tongue into the hole there and massage it. He grabs my hair and moans. I take him into my mouth fully and slowly and sensually move up and down. He moans some more but pulls me to him after a minute. I look at him confused.

"I want to cum in that pretty, pink pussy, baby, not in your throat." He says and drags me to him kissing me lovingly. He moves to lick my pussy and it was then my turn to moan and grab his head.

"Mmm, I haven't tasted this pussy in too long, baby. My honeysuckle. Your pussy is so pretty and tastes so fucking good." He says while diving right back in to suck on my clit and licks my pussy like it's ice cream.

"Fuck, baby, you're gonna make me cum again." He adds two fingers and double times it. "That's it, baby, give it to me. Squeeze my fingers." Another second and I am arching off the bed, bumping and grinding against him.

"Edward...oh, Edward, that's it, I'm cummmmmmmmmmmmminnnnnnnnng, fuuuuuuuuuuckkkk."

He slows his movements and before I can come down from my high, he has positioned himself at my entrance. I feel the hot, wet head as he rubs against my wet folds gathering as much moisture as possible.

"Look at me baby. I want to see that beautiful face when I enter that sweet pussy." I look at him and feel him enter me slowly. FINALLY. I feel him stretching me like never before. I am so slick that he finds no resistence. I'd already broken my hymen with my dildos but I've never used one as big as him. It stings a little but feels good at the same time.

"Fuuuuuccccccccckkkkkkk, Bella, you are so tight. Are you okay, baby? Am I hurting you?" He asks me while looking straight into my soul.

"Nooo, Edward, you feel so fucking good, baby. Keep going...put that big dick all the way in and make love to me. I'm yours...Mmmm, Edward, you're so big and feel soooooo good."

"This has never felt this good before, my Bella. I don't know that I'll last long. You feel too good." He says while pushing in as far as possible and then stills. "Oh, Bella, I love you." He says while kissing me.

"I love you, too, baby. Now fuck me with that big dick. I need you to fuck me." I say while bucking my hips. He complies and starts moving in me slowly at first. After a few minutes, I whine and tell him to go faster and harder while meeting his slow thrusts, encouraging him to fuck me. Everything feels so good but I need him to move.

He starts picking up speed and thrusting harder, bringing the head of his dick to the edge of my pussy and then thrusting in and then repeating the action. I can feel the skin of his dick sliding back and forth creating the most delicious friction with him hitting all my good spots.

"Ah, Edward, fuck, you feel good. Please. Faster. Harder. Oh, you feel so good. You are so long, thick and hard and...uh...mmmmmmm...hitting all the right spots. Damn, you feel good."

"God Damn, my Bella, you are so hot, wet and tight. You feel so fucking good, too, baby. I'm going to cum so hard in that pussy you'll be seeing stars." He says while pistoning in and out of me. He's now thrusting so hard, we may just push this bed through the damn plane. Fuck, yes, this is what I'm talking about. I bet the pilots can hear us but can't seem to care.

"Oh, yes, yes, Edward, I'm close, so close, oh God, yes, yes, yes." I'm chanting. My head is thrashing back and forth. I'm squeezing his ass and pushing him deeper and harder into me. I take one hand to my clit and begin rubbing it furiously. Edward feels what I'm doing and looks down.

"God Damn, that's it baby. Squeeze my fucking cock. Cum, my Bella, cum NOW! RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" He shouts at me while pile driving into my pussy.

"Yes, Edward, Fuck, Yes. I'm cumming, baby, I'm cumming. Harder. Fuck my pussy, Edward."

"Fuck, Bella, cum now. I can't hold off much longer."

We both shout out our climax as I start squeezing him.

"FFFFFUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK, BELLA." He starts twitching but continues to drive into me hard and fast. God damn, this man can fuck.

"Oh, Edward, I feel you shooting your cum in my pussy. Yes, I'm still cumming. Oh God, yes. Fuuuuckkkk, yes." I squirt all over his dick. Oh. My. God. This man is going to fuck me to death but oh, what a way to go, huh?

We both finally slow our movements and just caress each other. He is still slowly sliding in and out of me, massaging my swollen walls. We are both sweaty and out of breath when he finally stops. He kisses me and then lays his head on my breasts. We lay in the bed trying to catch our breath. He's still buried deep in me hard as a rock.

He looks up at me with those bright green eyes and says to me, "I love you baby. I have never felt anything nearly as sensational as that. You were made for me." He leans up to kiss me, still buried deep in my pussy.

"I love you, too, Edward. I never knew it would feel this good. I'm so glad I waited for you." I kiss him back just as passionately. He starts rocking back and forth and I'm shocked he can still go after emptying his balls.

"I'm glad you waited, too, my baby. I am glad to be the first man to make you feel this way and I will always make you feel this good, baby."

"How are you still so hard, my Edward? I thought guys go limp afterwards."

"It's you, my Bella. I just love you so much. I never want to stop making love to you. You feel so good." He says then pulls me up until we are both in a sitting position. We continue making love in this position while kissing...pouring all our love for each other into our kiss. How is it possible to fall in love so quickly and feel this passionately about someone and not really know them? I don't know that I will ever have the answer but we have forever to figure it out.

We continue making love this way for a while until we both cum again gently. I buried my face into his neck and began to sob. Edward pulls me to face him. "Hey, what's wrong, sweet girl? Are you hurt?" I sniffle and answer him. "No, Edward, this is just more than I ever expected and I've been trying to figure out how I can love you so much in such a short amount of time. I had always hoped to find my soulmate, my Swan as my parents used to call each other. I'm just so overcome with emotion and so very happy, Edward."

He kisses me and says, "I don't know how that is possible but I know deep in my bones, deep in my soul, that you and I were made for each other. We have a lifetime to figure it out, baby, and I will always love you. Now, let's get a shower and take a nap. We have a long flight ahead of us and I plan on making good use of that time, so we will need some rest." He says while smirking at me.

I allow him to lead me to the shower where we make love again. Damn, the stamina this man has is incredible. I guess he was right. I'm going to have a hard time keeping up with him.

_**A/N: I decided to give you all an early update since I got one positive review. More reviews, means more updates. Otherwise, you may only get one on Sundays. Anyway, I hope this chapter met with everyone's expectations. Next up is some more sexing. If any of you are interested in giving me ideas on what you would like to see happen, let me know. I'll see if I can incorporate as many ideas as possible. This story will be all smut. Absolutely no angst. I don't like angst. There will be adventures and kink. Please, please give me more feedback. Thank you.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**OUTTAKE-THE ROSE, THE SWAN AND THE BEAR**

_**FOR THOSE OF YOU WITH HARD LIMITS TO THREESOMES, TURN AWAY NOW. THIS HAS NO IMPACT ON THE PLOT OF MY STORY. THIS OUTTAKE IS THE SCENE I REFERENCED IN THE VERY BEGINNING OF MY STORY ABOUT BELLA HAVING A THREESOME WITH ROSE AND EMMETT BUT NOT HAVING INTERCOURSE WITH EMMETT. THANKS.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TSS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BELLA

Rose, Alice and I have now been living together in New York for 2 years in our moderate sized condo. Rose has been dating Emmett for 6 months now and to say their sex life is active, is an understatement. Sex, sex, sex is all they talk about and do….and fuck, are they loud. Now, I don't mind getting details from Rose. I may be a virgin but I am no Nun and Rose is drop dead gorgeous. Yes, I may have a little lust going on for my best friend but who wouldn't? She is tall, topping off at 6 feet and has long blonde hair, ice blue eyes and her legs go on for miles, and ladies and gentlemen, she has 38 DDD breasts. She is packing some serious heat, let me tell you.

Now, Emmett. He is one bear of a man. He is 6'6" and packed with muscles. He has dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes and two of the deepest dimples I have ever seen. Quite a looker and definitely perfect for Rose. He is a big flirt and very handsy but seems to adore Rose.

I was just coming out of the bathroom from taking a shower when I heard yelling in Rose's bedroom. With my hair dripping wet and clothed only in my towel, I barge into her bedroom to see if she was okay. Holy shit! What I walked in on was not what I was expecting. There was Rose in a leather getup and leather, high heeled boots wielding a…what the hell is that? A whip? Emmett was face down on Rose's bed and was gagged with a pair of her panties and bound to her 4-post bed with furry handcuffs. His poor ass was beet red and Rose is yelling at Emmett and spanking his ass…..hard. Damn.

Now, I know Rose is a kinky bitch but to witness this firsthand is a little startling. I'm not quite sure how I feel about this but it's like a car wreck…you know you should look away, but something in you wants to watch to see what happens.

Rose is yelling at Emmett, telling him he had been a very naughty boy. Oh Shit! I really, REALLY should back right out of this room before they notice I'm here but this is just….what is the term I'm looking for? Intriguing…..hmm. So, what does this dumbass do? Yep, I continue watching.

Rose has smacked Emmett's a few more times, then starts rubbing his red ass with her gloved hand. She leans over him and tells him sternly that he is not permitted to ever cum without her permission again. She then bites his ear and he moans. Rose pulls his hair until his head is extended back.

"Now, Emmett, you were not permitted to make a sound. Do you want another 15 smacks to that ass?" Rose asks harshly. Emmett just closes his eyes and doesn't say anything. Shouldn't he answer her?

"Good boy. Now, I'm going to have you turn over and pleasure me with your tongue." Rose says while un-cuffing him so he can turn over. She re-cuffs him to the bed and ungags him. Emmett licks his lips while Rose straddles his face. I just now notice that what she is wearing is crotchless.

"Now make me cum you naughty boy and you better not waste one drop of my precious, creamy cum." Rose says and Emmett starts licking her pussy. Okay, now I'm starting to get a little excited. I reach under my towel and start pinching my nipples. Damn, it feels good. Rose starts riding Emmett's face for all she's worth and you can hear wet, slippery sounds and know Rose is now dripping. She takes another item from the bed and starts slapping her clit with it. She is now moaning and my breathing has spiked. I move one hand down to rub my clit a few times, then insert two fingers into my bare pussy. I moan…loudly which garners the attention of Rose. She looks over at me and I immediately cease my activities. She keeps riding Emmett but she doesn't take her eyes from me. She looks down where my one hand is and her lips part. I take that as an invitation to continue my activities.

I am now pinching one nipple and pounding as best as I can into my pussy with the other hand. Rose's breathing picks up and she rides Emmett's face faster. I'm so close to cumming. I reach my other hand down and pinch my clit. That is enough to send me over the edge and I moan. Rose cums at the same time screaming like a banshee. I lean against the side of the door completely breathless.

Once I come back to my senses, I realize what just happened and move to leave with what little dignity I had left. Rose stops me by grabbing my arm and kissing me with lust-filled passion. I'm shocked at first but soon give in to the sensation. I've never even thought about kissing another girl before but this is, dare I say it….nice? We pull apart and stare at each other before she leans in to kiss me again.

"Bella, that was the hottest fucking thing ever. Come join us." Rose says while gently pulling me toward Emmett. I turn to Emmett and he has a grin on his face which is still glistening from Rose's juices. He goes to lick his lips and hums in pleasure.

"Ro-Rose. I…." I start but Rose interrupts.

"Don't worry baby, I know you are saving yourself for your soul mate but that doesn't mean you can't experience a little pleasure. Allow us to give you pleasure." Rose says while removing my towel. I look over at Emmett and his eyes turn black with lust. I try to cover my body but Rose doesn't allow it.

"Don't hide that gorgeous body, Bella. You have magnificent tits. Let me pleasure you." Rose says while taking a nipple in her mouth. My body goes weak.

"Mmm, look how your body responds to me, Bella. I bet that pussy tastes wonderful. How wet did you get by watching Emmett and I, huh? Hmm, let me see." She then licks my pussy and I just about melted to the floor. No one has ever done this to me before. I'm nervous and excited at the same time.

"Delicious, just like I thought. Would you allow Emmett a taste, too?" I just nod dumbly and she un-cuffs Emmett. Rose grabs Emmett's face and turns him to face her.

"Now, Emmett. Our Bella here is a virgin so you are not permitted to fuck her. Do you understand? You may answer."

"Yes, Mistress, I understand."

"Very good. Now, kiss our Bella. She's never had anyone kiss her before, have you baby Bell?"

"N-n-no." I nervously respond. Emmett descends on me and gently kisses me. I can taste Rosalie on his lips and tongue and moan. Emmett deepens the kiss and Rose watches us. She then leans in to kiss me then Emmett. Watching them kiss is so erotic.

Rose directs Emmett to lay me on the bed and he does without hesitation. I am now laying on the bed with Emmett kissing me and Rose sucking on my tits.

"Mmm, Emmett, suck on her other nipple. She seems to like that. Don't you baby Bell?" All I can do is moan. When they both suck on my nipples, I try to create some friction down south. Rose notices and directs Emmett to pleasure my pussy but to be gentle. He complies and I am now in heaven. It feels so good to have all this going on at one time. It won't take me long to cum.

"Oh, dear God." I moan out.

"Does that feel good baby? Emmett does good work with his tongue doesn't he? He can make me cum in 6 seconds. Emmett, insert one finger in her sweet pussy and tell me how she feels. I bet she's tight."

"Yes, Mistress, real tight. Hot and wet, too." Emmett responds to Rose. Rose leans down and takes his finger from my pussy and brings it to her mouth and sucks. Oh. My. God. They are going to kill me.

Rose then kisses Emmett before pushing his head back down on me. "Make her cum, Emmett. I want to see her juices all over your face then I want to lick it all off." Emmett inserts two fingers and sucks on my clit while Rose returns to my breasts. I am now a writhing, panting mess ready to fall over the edge. Emmett and Rose sense that I am ready to let go and go harder and faster. I cum hard, moaning and screaming. I gush all over Emmett's face and Rose jerks him up by his hair and licks all my juices off his face.

"Mmm, delicious. Now Emmett, you are going to fuck me while I fuck baby Bella. Is that alright with you, Bella?"

I nod but still confused as to how this is going to happen until Rose pulls a strap-on dildo from her dresser and puts it on. She then moves to my entrance while Emmett lines up behind her. He pushes into her and she gently pushes into me. She looks me in the eyes and asks, "Is this good baby Bella? Am I hurting you?" I can't speak so I just shake my head no. She sees the pleasure on my face and continues a little deeper. The strap-on dildo isn't big but still feels good.

I look up at Emmett and he looks back at me with lust in his eyes. He is so close that I can feel the heat coming from him. I reach down and feel where he is pumping into Rose. He hisses and Rose moans. She is so wet.

"Massage his balls Bella." I reach down and grab his balls and massage them. His eyes darken even more if that was possible and he pounds even harder into Rose. She is moaning and his actions cause her to drive into me harder and faster.

"Oh, Rose, I'm gonna cum." I tell her. She responds by pounding into me even harder.

"Mistress, may I cum, please?" Emmett asks while gritting his teeth.

"NO MY PET, NOT YET." Rose tells Emmett. Poor guy, he's looks like he's about to burst.

"Bella, I'm going to cum with you. Cum for me now baby Bella. RIGHT…FUCKING…..NOW!" She commands and I cum all over that dildo. She leans down and kisses me. Emmett has slowed down his thrusts and is sweating. Poor guy.

"Bella, suck on Emmett's cock and let him cum down your throat while I lick your juices from your pussy." Rose helps me up and has me kneel in front of Emmett while I straddle her face. Emmett is huge and thick and tastes of Rose. She is licking my pussy clean while Emmett slides down my throat.

"OH GOD! Mistress, our Bella can take me all the way down her throat. Holy Fuck. Please, please may I cum?"

"Yes, Emmett, cum at will by beautiful boy. You deserve it after giving such pleasure to me and Bella." And Emmett cums with a roar…and he cums…..and he cums. Damn. He falls to the bed after finishing and Rose comes out from under me and kisses me.

"Mmm, my Emmy Bear tastes so fucking good. Doesn't he baby Bell?"

"Mmhmm, sure does."

We all fall the bed in a heap of exhaustion. Definitely the best sexual experience I've had.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.8 BITING, PINCHING AND PULLING

_**A/N: Happy 4**__**th**__** everyone. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Again, the more reviews I get, the more chapters I post. **_

BELLA

I woke up to Edward kissing my face and neck. I hummed in pleasure and looked over at him. He is such a beautiful man. I caressed his face and looked deeply into his eyes. He kissed me deeply and told me he loved me.

"Did you have a nice nap, beautiful?" He asked me.

"I did. How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Only a couple of hours. You were moaning in your sleep. Want to tell me what you were dreaming about pretty girl?" He smirked at me.

"I could or I could show you." I answered by straddling his perfect body. I lowered myself onto his very hard cock and we both moaned out. I rode him fast and hard until we both came together.

"What a wonderful wake up call." I said to him and he gave me that sassy, crooked smirk.

"How about some orange juice baby girl? We need to replenish our fluids." I nodded my head affirmatively and he rang Angela to bring us some more orange juice.

Once we had something to drink, Edward got out of the bed to use the restroom. I laid in the bed and stretched my sore muscles. Edward exited the bathroom and asked me if I needed to use the facilities, which I most certainly did. He assisted me off the bed and I felt his cum dripping down my leg. He looked so proud. The bastard. I used the restroom, cleaned myself up a bit and exited quickly. I did not like being away from him even for a second. Edward was laying on his side facing the bathroom with his head leaning against his hand. Good Lord, that is one sexy, fuckhot man. He beckons me closer and I then see something laying next to him. Upon further inspection, I see it is a pair of nipple clamps, a chain and a bullet. I arch an eyebrow at him.

"Care to try these my little pet?" He asks me and I nod my head.

"Then come on over. They won't bite...much." He smirks at me. Once I am on the bed, he leans over and starts sucking and pulling on my nipples. When they are nice and pebbled, he attaches one clamp.

"Tell me when it feels good, baby." He makes it tighter and tighter until I am moaning and I tell him that was a good pressure. He then does the same to my other nipple and then attaches a long chain.

"I am going to attach the bullet to the end of the chain and insert it in your pretty little pussy. As I'm fucking you, the chain will pull on the clamps. If they become too tight, you tell me, okay?" I nod and he then licks each nipple. He inserts the bullet and tests it to make sure the chain was taught and would pull nicely on my nipples.

"How does that feel, baby girl? You think you can handle the clamps pulling like this?" Edward asked me while thrusting his fingers in and out of my pussy. The clamps pinched each time the bullet was pushed in further.

"Fuck, yes, Edward. That feels soooooooo good. Now, put that big dick in me. Show me you love me. Show me who's boss."

"Alright, bitch, you asked for it." Edward flipped me over roughly and pulled my hips and ass up and plunged into me. "Aaaahhh. God damn, Bella, you're so tight like this. You better hold on little girl. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight for a whole god...damn

...month."He said to me while thrusting deeply between words."

"Yes, Edward, fuck me you fucking bastard. Fuck me like you've never fucked before. Come on, give it to me." I yelled at Edward while pushing back into his dick. He responded by thrusting harder and slapping my ass hard and I moaned like the cock whore I was. Each time he thrust into me, the bullet was pushed further into my pussy and the clamps deliciously bit down on my nipples.

"So...fuck...ing...good, Edward. You...feel...so good. I love you." I said to him between pants. He arched over my back and grabbed my face roughly and kissed my lips.

"I love you, too, my Bella. Fucking has never felt this good before. You were made for me." He kissed me again then resumed his previous position fucking me into oblivion. A few thrusts later, I came hard and collapsed against the bed. Edward lay flat on me and continued fucking me, taking complete possession over my body. This position made things feel so much tighter and better.

"Damn baby, you are much tighter like this. Is this position good for you, too?" He asked me and I moaned out a yes. He slowed his thrusts and began licking my back, sweat and all.

"Mmm, you taste good baby. Not as sweet as that little cock-squeezing pussy, but still good." He licked all the way up to my neck where he started biting and sucking, leaving a nice little bruised hickey, I'm sure.

"Oh, yes, baby. Mark me, Edward. Mark me so everyone knows I'm yours." He just hummed against my skin and sucked harder. It stung so good. When he was satisfied that he had marked me good and proper, he took a handful of my hair and roughly pulled back so that I was facing him. He licked my lips before sticking his tongue in my mouth. He picked up his thrusting which sent me into another orgasm. He layed me on my side and lifted my leg and started fucking me in a new position. The clamps were still biting into my nipples causing me to moan. Edward reached down to play with my clit and I lost it again, immediately orgasming yet again. We continued fucking in that position before he pulled out and started licking my pussy. He inserted three fingers and started pumping them into me.

"You are going to cum and squirt on me little girl, and then while you are squirting, I'm going to stick my big dick in you and you are going to continue squirting on my cock. Do you understand me?" Oh, I love this dominant side of Edward.

"Yes, sir...if you think you can make me squirt, old man." I teased him. He got a feral look on his face and replied, "What have I told you about me being old, Isabella? I told you I would have no problem keeping up. I ask you again, can you keep up with me little girl?" He asked and sped up his finger fucking me. I soon felt the need to squirt. Damn, he is good. About two seconds later, I was ready to explode. "Edward, yes, yes, I'm about to cum."

"Good, baby, give it to me." I fisted my hands into the sheets and let loose. Edward quickly pulled his fingers out of me and stuck his dick in me and pumped furiously causing me to squirt even more all over him. I squirted so much that it was dripping from my pussy down to my ass. Edward noticed and stuck two fingers in my ass. He pumped furiously and I began tighteing on him again.

"I feel you cumming again, Bella. Ah, ...I'm cumming, Bella. Are you ready for me to cum in that sweet pussy?"

"Yes, Edward. Cum in me. Mark me." Edward's thrusting became more choppy and sporadic as he shot his seed deep within my pussy, yelling all kinds of expletives. When his thrusts starting slowing down, I pushed on him to roll over. I then dove straight to his cock and sucked and licked him clean.

"Ah, shit, fuck, damn Bella, that feels good. You like me cumming in that little mouth, too, don't you?" I just hummed and Edward jerked his hips up into my mouth and shot some more cum down my throat.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh, Bella. Yessss." He hissed. I released him with a pop, gave him a little lick and kiss on the tip of his pretty cock. That damn thing needs to be bronzed it's so perfect. "Get that beautiful pussy up here." I did as he said and put my pussy right on his mouth where he proceeded to lick me to another orgasm.

We lay draped over each other and kissed, tasting each other. He finally unclamped my nipples and pulled out the bullet and threw them on the floor. He sweetly licked and massaged my nipples and applied some balm to them so they wouldn't chaffe. It was so sensual that I began to get aroused again. Edward noticed and just smirked at me.

"Was that okay, Bella? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked me.

"Hurt me? That was un-fucking-believably fuckhot, baby. You know how to play my body like a violin." I told him. He just smiled down at me and brought his lips to mine.

"I love you, my Bella, so very much. You are incredible."

"I love you, too, my Edward." I tell him before succumbing to sleep once again. The man completely wears me out.

EDWARD

This woman is so incredible and sex just gets better and better each time. How did I get so lucky in finding her? I look over at her Angelic face and smile to myself. She woke me up earlier moaning and humping the air. She kept saying my name and I just couldn't resist kissing her. She surprised me by rolling me onto my back and sinking down on me. She made me cum so fast but I just couldn't stop, she was riding me so hard and fast, like she was possessed. She can fuck me like that anytime she wants.

I lean over and kiss her cheek and tell her I love her. She just smiles in her sleep.

Sleep finally consumes me as well.

Bella and I woke up much later to Angela knocking lightly on the door to tell us we would be landing in about an hour and a half. I helped Bella into the shower and wasted no time ravishing her, paying extra special attention to her perky breasts. Her nipples were feverishly red and I worried that I left the clamps on her a little too long.

"Are my baby's nipples sore?" I asked her while licking them. She hissed a little.

"Just a little, nothing I can't handle. Just be gentle." I hummed against her breasts and continued to softly lick them. I moved down to her pussy. "What about this baby? Is this sore, too?" I asked her while licking her wet folds.

"Mmhmm, deliciously sore, baby. You fucked your little girl good." I moaned and continued licking that sweet pussy.

"Not too sore, I hope because I am not done with you yet." I turned her around to face the tile and spread her legs. I bit each of her firm, round ass cheeks and then her little pucker hole. I want to sink my thick, long dick in that little hole so bad but I know I have to prepare her for that. "I'm going to fuck you here very soon, my sweet Isabella. Do you think you can handle that?"

"That's a tall order, Mr. Cullen. You'll have to make sure I'm nice and prepared but something tells me you won't have a problem with that." She says while looking over her shoulder at me with a smirk on her sly little lips.

"Oh, I will prepare you, don't worry." I inserted a finger into her ass and she moaned and pushed against my finger. I slid it in and out a few times before adding another finger. She tensed a little so I played with her little clit. "Relax, baby girl. That is the only way this will work. I won't hurt you...only make you feel good." I reminded her and inserted two fingers into her pussy and continued working her clit with my thumb. She started grinding against my hand and moaning.

"That's it, my Bella. Take my fingers and make yourself feel good. You want another finger?" She nods her head yes. I now have three fingers in each hole and pumping her gently.

"That feels so good Edward." She tells me and pushes back against my fingers harder and faster. Her pussy is getting wetter and it has nothing to do with the water from the shower. I remove my fingers from her and bend her over until her nose is touching her knees. I then take my dick in my hand and bring the head to her ass. I run the head between her pussy and ass a few times causing her to buck against me.

"AAAhhhh, Edward, baby that feels so fucking good." I take that moment to gently push the head of my cock into her ass. She tenses up for a second until I remind her to relax. "I'm not pushing in very far baby. You won't be able to take me here yet. Just relax." I start fingering her clit and pussy again and soon she is pushing against my cock. The head goes in a little further but I pull back so I don't hurt her.

We continue this little dance until I feel my balls start to tighten and I tell her I am going to cum. I thrust a few more times and finally release my semen in her ass making it a little more slick. I slip in a little further until she yells that she is cumming. I rub her clit harder and faster and she soon clamps down on my fingers. I kiss her back and gently pull out of her causing us both to whimper. I turn her around and devour her mouth.

We finally exit the shower and get dressed, joining Angela at our seats. She has a small dinner waiting for us and we devour it like we haven't eaten in forever. I guess it has been a while since we ate anything.

A few minutes later, we hear the announcement that we will be preparing to land in 20 minutes, so we quicly finish our meal and buckle in our seats. Bella is uncontrollably excited and practically bouncing in her seat about seeing the island. I hadn't told her much about the island, just that it is my private island in Fiji and that we will be there for 2 weeks.

"I can't wait to see it Edward. It's been a long time since I've just relaxed and forgotten about the world around me." She says and I grab her hand and kiss it.

"I can't wait to get you naked again, Mrs. Cullen." She blushes and mumbles what sounds like kinky fucker.

"That I am, baby. You haven't seen anything yet." I whisper in her ear.

"I can't wait." She whispers back and kisses me. I lean my head back against the seat and think about all the places I'm going to fuck her.

Fiji, here we come.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.8 PARADISE

BELLA

We finally touched down at the airport in Fiji. Jake, one of the pilots, comes out of the cockpit to talk with us.

"Edward, I've already called ahead to the island and informed Lau when we would be arriving so, he should be at the dock waiting for you." Jake informs Edward.

"Thanks, Jake. Are you and Seth staying on the island with us?" Edward asks him.

"I think we will until we're needed elsewhere if that is alright. We could use some R&R. We've been flying your brother around the world it seems." Jake snickers.

"I know. Carlisle is in pretty high demand right now. You and Seth are welcome on the island anytime, you know that. I'll text Carlisle and let him know you guys will be out of pocket for at least a few days. How's that?"

"We appreciate that man. Did you enjoy the flight, Ms. Bella?" Jake asks me with a sly grin on his face.

I blush furiously and bashfully look up at Edward. "I sure did, Jake. Thank you." Edward gives me his crooked smirk and chuckles. Jake looks at us knowlingly with a cocky smirk of his own.

"Well then, I will get back to Seth and get things squared away here. We'll catch a ride on the boat after it returns from taking the two of you to the island. I want to make sure the jet is ready to go should your brother call. Thanks again, man." Jake shakes Edward's hand and takes his leave. Edward turns to Angela.

"Ang, you staying with us as well?"

"Sure will until we get called away. You know I can't resist staying on the island any chance I can get. Just wish Benny could join us." Angela looks at the floor with a sad expression on her face. If she feels anything like I do when Edward isn't around, she must be missing her husband pretty bad right now. My heart goes out to her.

"The two of you are always welcome to the island anytime. Just let me know when you want to come back out and I'll make sure you and Ben get a week out here together, no distractions. Does that suit you, Ms. Angela?" Edward tells her while lifting her face to meet his eyes. She smiles sweetly.

"Thank you. That would be wonderful. I'll get the bedroom cleaned up and ready for our next flight and hitch a ride with Jake and Seth when the boat gets back. I assume Jake and Seth will take the cabin. Is it alright if I stay in the small cabana by the pool?"

"You're welcome to stay at the main house, Angela. There is plenty of room."

"Um, no offense, but I'd rather stay in the cabana. You guys are newlyweds and I'd like some peace and quiet if that's alright." Angela responds with a small smile playing on her lips.

Edward laughs loudly and I bury my head in his chest embarrased that she heard us. Damn, did everyone hear us?

"No offense taken, Ang. I plan on pleasuring my wife many, many more times. Even the cabana may not keep the noise away." Edward says while giving me a lustful look. I just turn bright red. We can't get to the island fast enough.

Edward and I gather our few belongings and he leads me to the nearest dock where a sleek looking boat awaits us. Edward greets a very handsome, older gentleman and introduces us. We board the boat and are soon on our way. I take in my surroundings and cannot believe how clear the water is. It is very early in the morning and I am surprised at how cool it is here. I shiver and Edward wraps me tightly in his arms.

Half an hour later, we come to a secluded island and I gasp at how beautiful it is. You can see a very large house...no, not a house, a mansion on the highest point and it is breathtaking. There are green trees everywhere and the sand is like white powder, it's so white and clean.

"Edward, this is simply breathtaking. This is your island?"

"No, my Bella, this is OUR island." Edward leans down to kiss me which sends shivers throughout my body. "Are you cold, sweetheart?" I shake my head no and Edward gently chuckles. He knew why I was shivering, the sneaky bastard.

"This is the Narara Island. It has a little over 112 acres and as you can see, it is very private. We can walk around naked and no one will see us." He says while running his nose up and down my neck. Lord, have mercy.

"Do you want to brace the steps up to the main house or take an ATV? It is only about half a mile but a pretty decent climb to get to the top of the island." Edward asks me.

"Let's take the stairs. We've been couped up long enough and I need to stretch my legs." Edward nods his head and takes the lead. 20 minutes later, we are at the top of the stairs and I turn around and look out over the water. My breath catches in my throat.

"Oh, Edward. This is so beautiful. I may never want to leave. This place is magical." Edward wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck.

"The island is nothing compared to your beauty, my Bella. Now come, let me give you the tour of the house and get comfortable. The temperature will warm up in a little bit and I want to hit the water. We'll get some breakfast shortly. Edward leads me to the house which is incredible. It is white and is made almost completely of glass. Simply beautiful.

"This is the main house. It is 12,000 square feet, has 3 levels with 4 bedrooms and 5 baths. I had it built to accommodate my family when they wish to come and stay and yet still leave plenty of privacy. My parents generally stay on the main floor, my brother and sister-in-law have the 2nd floor and I generally stay on the 3rd level." Edward explains while he leads me into the house. Everything is white with accents of blues and greens scattered here and there. The living room is spacious with extremely high ceilings. No, actually, there really are no ceilings. It's a glass roof. There are three staircases in different areas of the living room. Edward explains that each staircase leads to the different levels of the house securing their privacy. He explains that the split levels do not connect to each other almost appearing to be 3 different houses.

"Each level has its own terrace giving you a different view of the island. We have complete privacy. Let me show you the amenities on the 1st level then I'll show you our floor." Edward lead me to the kitchen which was a chef's dream. Top of the line appliances that are built into the cabinets and a very large island in the middle with marble countertops. The island has a sink in the center and is massive in size. I can only think of Edward taking me on that countertop. My breathing picked up and I started perspiring which did not escape Edward's notice.

"What has you so worked up, my Bella?" He notices the direction of my attention and smirks.

"You want me to fuck you on this kitchen counter, don't you, love?" He asks and I can only nod my head. He starts removing my clothing and then tosses me on the counter when I am completely naked. I squeal when my ass touches the cold counter. He wastes no time in bringing me to orgasm with his very talented tongue and fingers. Edward doesn't wait for me to come down from my high before he plunges his perfect cock in me causing me to scream out.

"You wanted it, you are going to get it. You better hold on to the edge baby because this is not going to be slow and gentle. It's been 2 hours since I've been buried balls deep in this sweet pussy and daddy is hungry, baby girl, hungry for that sweet honeysuckle." Edward pounds into me and shows no signs in slowing down. When I start cumming, he retreats from me but goes straight to licking my pussy.

"Mmm, sweetest nectar, my honeysuckle." He says between licks.

When he has had his fill, he plunges back into me and doesn't stop until he brings me to another orgasm and is roaring with his own release.

"God damn, baby, it just gets better and better." He says then kisses me passionately. He assists me down and my legs give out from under me.

"Whoa baby! You okay?"

"No. I think you broke me that time. I don't think I can walk." I reply. He picks me up bridle-style and takes one of the sets of stairs.

"How about a nice warm bath in the jacuzzi tub, then? I'll call the housekeeper, Camilla, to make us some breakfast while we soak. How does that sound to you baby?"

"Sounds great. Now, take me to your kingdom, my Lion." I say to him.

"I like that, your Lion, and you are my Lionnesse." He says while sprinting up the stairs making me giggle.

He takes me to our bedroom which is much larger than I envisioned.

"Damn, Edward, this is larger than the apartment Rose, Alice and I share."

"I know I probably went overboard with the size of this place but this is my second home. I come here often and only want the best." Edward replies.

The same color schemes are carried throughout the room and the furniture is light teakwood. A king-sized, 4 post bed is in the middle of the room and has white gauzy sheers pulled around it. Several white goose-down comforters and 4 large pillows adorn the massive bed. It looks like clouds and I can't wait to curl up in it all.

Edward takes me to the bathroom which is enormous. It is made of white marble flooring and counters and house 2 sinks. Edward sits me on the counter of one of the sinks so he can fill the tub. Damn, I could live in that bathtub it is so huge. I look around and notice a very large open shower. No shower curtain. You just step right in the shower. It has two large rain shower heads and many gadgets. I look up to see the beautiful blue sky. This is so serene. Edward explains that he wanted the house as open as possible and very bright. There is minimal furniture to help keep the openness about the place. Exotic, colorful plants are placed throughout which creates a wonderful fragrance throughout the room. He told me that he has the staff keep fresh flowers and plants in the home at all times.

Once the tub is full and Edward has added some oils and salts that are native to the island, he assists me off the counter. I'm surprised to learn that the floor is heated. Edward assists me in the tub then starts removing his clothing. I can't help but watch as each delicous inch is revealed on his magnificant body. He certainly does not look to be in his mid-thirties. That man puts all other men to shame. He is very muscular and has an 8-pack, washboard stomach. His thighs are thick and muscular. I just want to lick him.

"Like what you see, Isabella?" He asks me and I can only lick my lips. He turns to place his clothes in the hamper and I get to see that fine, tight ass. He just looks at me over his shoulder and winks while flexing his ass muscles. I can only groan at the fine speciman before me. I lean back against the pillow in the tub and start caressing and massaging my breasts while ogling my fine man. I pinch my nipples and my breathing picks up. Edward turns and starts stalking toward the tub but stops when he gets to the edge and just watches me pinching and pulling my nipples. He reaches down and starts stroking his dick and I lick my lips.

"You like watching me stroke my 10-inch cock, Isabella?" I moan and nod my head yes and take one hand down to my pussy and rub my clit. Edward's eyes turn dark with lust and he speeds up his movements. He reaches his other hand down to massage his balls but never moves his eyes from what I am doing. His stomach muscles twitch and I can tell he's close to cumming. A bead of pre-cum has leaked out the tip just begging to be licked.

"Bring that beautiful cock over here, baby, and let me get a taste." I tell him and he walks closer. I lean up and lick the pre-cum from the tip while looking into his eyes. I take him all the way to my throat and he throws his head back and sucks in a breath. He places both hands on my head and guides me to the speed he desires. He is pumping fast and hard into my throat and soon releases his semen. His legs shake with the intensity and he has to reach out to the wall to steady himself. I lick him clean and reach up to pull his dick toward the tub making him climb in and sit down.

"Thank you for that, Isabella." He kisses me and I have him turn around and lay against me. I take the body sponge that is on the side of the tub and add some awesome smelling body wash to it. It is a masculine smell which is similar to my Edward. I wash his chest as his head takes rest against my breasts, then begin washing his sexy ass hair. It is so thick and soft. I scratch his scalp and he starts purring.

"Does my Lion like that?" I ask him and lean down to kiss his forehead. He just hums and purrs in pleasure. I reach down and pinch his nipples earning me a deep groan from him. I circle his entire tit making his nipples become erect. He turns his head and takes one of my nipples in his mouth sucking on it like a baby getting milk. I throw my head back onto the pillow and enjoy the pleasure he is creating. He takes the bath sponge from me and adds some floral smelling body wash to it and starts cleaning my breasts and shoulders. I sink down into the tub and get my hair wet. When I come back up for air, Edward clears my face of soap and leans down to kiss me.

"Turn around, Isabella, and get on your knees." He demands. Once I comply, he pushes his cock in me and we start another round of love making. He's slow and gentle and continues to cleanse me with the sponge. When he gets to my ass, he inserts a finger which slides in effortlessly with the oils he added to the water. He adds two more fingers and I immediately orgasm. He releases me and I turn to straddle him and sink down on him. We remain in that position for a while just kissing. I start rocking on him and lean down to take a nipple in my mouth. I make circular motions with my tongue then bite down on his hard nipple. He bucks up into me and I switch sides, doing the same with his other tit. When I am done paying attention to his tits, I kiss him on his pouty lips and grind on him a little faster. We make love slowly until we both gently cum.

"Fuck, baby girl. I'll never get enough of you. I love you."

"I'll never get tired of feeling you inside me, Edward. I never knew it could be this wonderful. I love you, too."

We finish our bath and Edward dries me off before doing the same for himself. He is always so thoughtful and makes sure I'm taken care of first. He leads me to the bedroom and goes to the large, walk-in closet. He comes out with a black, two piece bikini and black, sheer wrap for me. The bikini, if you can call it that, is made of a very fine fabric and is like silk to the touch.

"Um, Edward, where is the rest of the bikini?" I ask him as I am trying to figure out how this little thing is going to cover my assets. The top is made of small triangles that will only cover my nipples. The bottom is the same with just a small triangle to cover my pussy and a thin string for the back.

"You can go naked if you would prefer." He quirks an eyebrow at me. I just mumble that he is a pervert and snatch the suit from him. He just grins and disappears into the closet again. I remove my towel and attempt to put the little scraps of fabric on. He comes out of the closet in some black board shorts that are nice and tight. He comes over to me and takes the strings out of my hands and ties the top for me. He kisses my shoulder and takes the bottoms from me. He lowers himself to the floor and slides the bottoms up my legs. When he gets close to my pussy, he licks my folds one time before sliding them on the rest of the way. He steps back and admires my body and asks me to turn around. I do and he comes up behind me, pressing his erect dick into my ass.

"You are so sexy, my Bella. I have a constant erection since the moment I met you." He reaches down and massages my ass and I reach around and grab his. He bucks into my ass and bites my neck.

"Let's get downstairs and eat before I devour you again." He turns me around and pecks my lips twice before tying the wrap low around my waiste. "Fucking beautiful." He says before taking my hand and leading me downstairs where the most wonderful smells are floating in the air. My stomach growls in anticipation. Edward hears and apologizes for not feeding me more often.

Once we enter the kitchen, a beautiful, half-dressed, woman is just plating our food. She turns to us and gives us a warm smile. She has dark skin and long, dark brown hair that is in a braid.

"Edward, good to have you back. Is this beautiful lady your Bella?" She asks with a very heavy accent.

"Camilla, good to see you as well and yes, this is my beautiful wife, Bella. Bella, this is our housekeeper, Camilla. She is married to Lau, our boat driver." I go to shake her hand but she pulls me close and kisses me on the mouth. I am taken aback a little. She pulls away and inspects my body.

"Hmm, the suit fits fantastically. Edward told me you were tiny with a good set of assets but wasn't sure what size suit you would wear. I'm glad I got it right and you look sinful. Does she meet with your expectations, Edward?" Camilla asks.

"She more than meets my expectations, Camilla. You know exactly what I like. Thank you. Now, what have you made us? We are starving."

"Pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. Sit. Eat. I will bring you some juice."

Edward and I sit at the bar and dig in. Camilla notices how hungry we are and scolds Edward.

"Edward, are you not taking care of your Bella? Look at her, she is starving."

"We've been busy Camilla." Edward smirks and I duck my head and blush.

"Tsk, Tsk, Edward. Food before sex. You must have sustenance so you don't wear out. You have a very young bride. You must be sure to have great stamina. We ladies like great stamina. Don't we beautiful Bella?" Camilla asks while cocking her head to the side.

"Oh, Edward has no problems in the stamina department." I say in reply and look slyly at Edward who has puffs out his chest with pride. My beautiful Lion.

"I have no doubt about Edward's stamina but you are much younger than his previous girls. Far more beautiful, too. Not fake. All natural." Camilla says while looking at me appreciatively.

"Thank you Camilla and may I say, this breakfast is wonderful?" I change the subject, not liking being the center of attention. Camilla just bows her head in thanks and resumes with cleaning the dishes.

"The water is nice and warm now that the sun has set. You two should take a dip." Camilla informs us.

"I plan on taking her down and showing her some more of the amenities, then taking her to the waterfall." Edward replies.

"Oh, she will love the falls. I bathed in the falls earlier this morning. Very refreshing. You should take Sebastian and Laurel out. It's been a while since they've been ridden. They are getting quite fat. I will prepare you a picnic and have it ready at 2:00 if you'd like."

"Excellent idea." We finish our breakfast and I get up to take my plate to the sink. Camilla takes the plate and glass from me and shoos us out of the kitchen and telling us to have fun.

Edward and I head out and he shows me more of the grounds. He leads me to an emaculate barn and introduces me to the stablehand, Johan, who is the brother of Camilla, and then to two of the most beautiful, white horses I've ever seen.

"Bella, these incredible beasts are my prize possessions, Sebastian and Laurel." He reaches over to pet them and they greet him by nudging him and licking his neck. I giggle.

"Sebastian, Laurel, this is my Bella. Tell her hello." They both neigh and lean into me. I run my hands up and down their faces and scratch their ears. They lean into my touch and nuzzle my face. Their mains are so soft and long. We finish greeting them and Edward tells Johan that we will be taking them for a ride around 2. He nods and says he will bring them to the beach that Camilla has already alerted him to the picnic. We say a final goodbye and Edward leads me down to the beach. By now, it is mid morning and the sun is beaming brightly high in the sky.

There is a small hut down on the beach with a small bar. Edward introduces me to Nayoung, Johan's twin brother.

"Nay, this is my beautiful Bella. Bella, this is Camilla and Johan's brother, Nayoung. He takes care of the beach area, keeping it combed and clean of debris and handles other things as needed."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Bella. Here, you will need sunblock for that fair skin. Would the two of like drinks and a massage? I can have Mara and Nicoli set up the tables?" Nayoung asks us.

"Thank you Nayoung. I'll definitely need the sunblock." I take the sunblock from him as well as the large straw hat and sunglasses he offered.

"Maybe tomorrow on the massages Nay. I'm taking my beauty in the water to play. Camilla said it is nice and warm now. We'll take our drinks when we come in. Thanks." Edward said to Nayoung.

"Very well. I have already set up lounge chairs and umbrellas. Enjoy the water. It is nice and warm like Camilla said."

"Nice to meet you Nayoung. We'll see you later." I tell him and he nods his head and busies himself.

Edward lead me to the water and discarded his board shorts. I could only ogle his fine ass. He came over to me and took off my wrap. He started to undo my top but I placed my hand on his to stop him.

"Edward, I'm not comfortable being naked when there are people around."

"Baby, they are my staff and friends...almost family. They are used to seeing naked people. Trust me. They'll be respectful." I nod and remove my hand from his. Edward removes my top, coming around and sucking on my nipples. He then removes my bottoms and lays them on one of the lounge chairs. He applies sunblock on my upper body, then his and leads me into the water. Oh, it is warm and the bottom is soft and smooth. I look down and see colorful fish swimming around, tickling my legs. I giggle and Edward smiles. We go further into the ocean until the water is up to my breasts. Edward leans down and kisses me telling me how happy he is about sharing his paradise with me. We swim out to an embankment and sunbathe for a while. It is so relaxing here.

After a while, I start getting a little warm and jump back in the water. Edward joins me and we race each other back to shore. I run out of the water and try to beat him to the chairs but he catches up to me and slings me over his shoulder slapping my ass the rest of the way. I am giggling and smacking him on the ass. We both fall to the sand from laughing so hard. Edward starts tickling me and I roll onto my stomach trying to protect my ribs from getting tickled. Edward slows down and starts kissing my shoulder all the way down my back. He stops abruptly when he gets close to my ass.

"My Bella!" He exclaims. "You have a tattoo? How did I not see it before?" He brushes the sand off my low back and leans in closer to inspect my ink.

"They are swans. You can't see them unless I am in the bright sunlight. I had them done in white ink. They represent my parents."

"They are beautiful, my Bella. So delicate. Oh, and their heads are placed together creating a heart. Wow."

"They do...to represent the love my parent's shared. Their dates of marriage and death are inked below them, too." I tell him.

"You just keep surprising me, my Bella. I'm so lucky to have you." Edward says then kisses each swan. I roll over and kiss him on his full lips. The water washes up to us, washing away the sand and Edward effortlessly slides into me. We both moan at being connected. At that point in time, I didn't care if anyone saw us. I got so lost in the sensations we were creating and we certainly didn't last long before we were calling out each other's names.

We walked over to the outdoor shower to rinse off and then went to the lounge chairs with me sitting between Edward's legs so he could re-apply my sunblock. Nayoung brought our drinks a moment later and I curled into Edward, closing my eyes and enjoying the sound of the water rushing up to shore and retreating back into the ocean. Edward hums in contentment and kisses my head. It just doesn't get any better than this.

_**A/N: Next up is horseback riding and waterfalls. Please leave me plenty of reviews. Remember, more reviews means more updates. Thanks for reading.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Sorry I did not update yesterday. It was my birthday and I had plans with the Family. This chapter will be a little shorter but I will post another chapter soon.**_

Ch. 11 THE SWAN CONNECTION

BELLA

I sat in Edward's embrace while beginning my story about my parents. It is difficult talking about them because I miss them so but their love story is one of the greatest things about them. So, I took a deep breath and began. Edward gave me a kiss on my forehead for encouragement.

"My parents, Charles and Renee Swan, were wonderful people, soul mates. My grandparents often told me stories of how close the two families were. My grandparents were the best of friends and lived next door to each other in Forks, Washington. Forks is a very small town where everybody knows everybody and watched out for each other. My grandfathers were on the police force together and worked many hours. So, my dad and grandmother Swan spent a lot of time at my mom's and grandmother Higgenbotham's house or vice versa. My dad was about 18 months old when my grandmother became pregnant with my mom. Apparently, my dad had a very strong connection with my mom even when in the womb. He would constantly rub and kiss my grandmother's stomach and was in awe watching her grow. My grandmothers told me how cute he was following my grandmother around and always wanting to stay with her instead of going fishing with my grandfathers. They said he was completely spellbound with her when she was born and threw tantrums when he had to leave her to go home. My grandparents told me my dad was very protective of my mother and held her often when she was a baby. He fed her when he could and tried changing her diaper." I snickered at the image of an 18 month old boy trying to take care of an infant. So very much my dad...always taking care of others. I got sad again and Edward kissed me sweetly.

"My mom was mesmerized by my dad and would constantly seek him out. My grandmothers told me she was a sweet baby and very quiet. She really only fussed when my dad wasn't around. My grandmothers basically had to live together to keep those two happy and happy they were when together. Their love connection only grew stronger over the years. They would do everything together, hunt for treasures, fish, climb trees." I smiled at the image of two young kids running and playing together.

"My dad played football while growing up and apparently was an All-Star player. My mom became a cheerleader. They were the popular kids in school but very humble people to everyone. Everyone loved my parents. They gave back to the community and were very respected. They married when my mom turned 18 and even went to the local community college together. My dad waited a year to go so mom could attend with him. While waiting on my mom to graduate, he got a job at the police station basically dispatching. He eventually became a cop like his dad and father-in-law and my mom became an elementary school teacher. They had me when mom was 19 and dad 20 which was a slight struggle since they were still in school but they worked hard to make it work. My grandparents were able to help a lot by watching me during the day. They were the best of parents. Very loving and made sure I had everything I needed, especially their attention. I never suffered from a lack of attention. I've been told that I was calm and quiet just like my mom was as a baby. I learned to read at a very young age and often got lost reading books.

My grandfather Higgenbotham passed away when I was 10 and my grandmother passed away within a year after his passing due to a broken heart. My other set of grandparents passed away when I was 12. I was devastated and so were my parents. They were only children, so there were no more family members left besides us 3. My parents only loved me and each other harder and stronger, we did many things together and spent a lot of time with their friends. I made several friends with the kids of my parent's friends but we 3 were a very tight family.

I witnessed the love my parents shared and was very touched by the small things they would do for each other. My dad would bring flowers home often for my mom for no reason at all and my mom always had dinner ready when he got home. She would rub his neck, back and feet each evening after dinner and they held hands and kissed all the time.

Like I said previously, I loved to read and write. My parents would read me fairytales each evening and we would often make up stories, too. I began putting pen to paper at age 13 and won many writing contests. My parents were very proud and often bragged about my achievements." I blushed remembering how they talked to others about me. They did not love half-heartedly.

"They couldn't have anymore children and were sad when I told them I wanted to go to college in Seattle but supported me nonetheless. I had won a full scholarship to the University of Washington and that is where I met my roommates and now best friends, Alice and Rose.

My parents were both killed in a car accident the year I started college. I certainly blamed myself and had it not been for Alice and Rose, I probably would have withered away. Losing my parents was the worst thing to happen to me. They were my role models. We did everything together. My father taught me how to fish and shoot a gun and mom taught me how to cook. The biggest lesson they ever taught me was how to love unconditionally and whole-heartedly." I paused a moment to remember them, their loving and nurturing ways.

"I was never interested in boys because they just didn't measure up to my dad. I thought my dad was the greatest man that ever lived. He taught me how a man should love, protect, honor and cherish a woman and I vowed to save myself until I met my soul mate, my Swan. I used to think he didn't exist...not until laying eyes on you. You had me spellbound the moment we met, much like my mom did to my dad when she was born." I leaned my forehead against his and let my tears shed for the loss of my parents. Edward leaned into me.

"I will show you always how much I love you, my beautiful, wonderful, Bella. I will cherish you always, my love, my life, my heart." He kissed me tenderly. I broke away from the kiss to continue my story.

"I poured my heart and soul into writing about my parent's connection and their lives together and decided to share it with the literary world. It all started as a short story that I handed in to my college professor as an assignment and he was so moved, that he passed it on to a friend...Jasper. Jasper contacted me immediately and together, we made the book what it is today. I got my tattoo around the same time I finished my book in memory of my parents and it was an instant success. I only wish they were here today. I miss them so much." I sobbed heavily into Edward's chest. He kept rubbing soothing circles on my back and let me cry for the loss of my parents.

"Thank you for sharing them with me, my Bella. I will do everything I can to be the man you expect me to be. I know we have moved fast but I would like to think your parents had a helping hand in us meeting and recognizing each other's souls. They want you to be taken care of and never alone. I would like to believe they brought Alice and Rose into your life as well. You have a family, baby. You will never be alone." He kissed me and tried soothing me.

"I would have liked meeting your parents. I bet your dad would have given me a hard time, thinking I wasn't good enough for his daughter." I laughed and Edward snickered.

"You would be right about that. He called me his little bumblebee. He told me no man would ever be special enough to take his daughter's hand in marriage but I think he was wrong. You, Edward, are my soul mate, my Swan, and I love you dearly." I kissed him and turned to straddle his lap and then moved to take him inside me. We made sweet love to each other right there in that lounge chair. He was being so loving and tender after hearing my story and I fell deeper in love with him.

When we were sated for the moment and my lips were swollen from so much kissing, he stood up with us still connected and walked us to our bathroom to take a shower. We continued making love until the wee hours of the night. We finally fell asleep still connected with me laying on top of him.

We were woken up by the bright sunshine drifting into the room. Edward's morning wood was as hard as ever. I began rocking on him and he would respond by moaning and bucking his hips up into me. This man was insatiable, but so was I.

"I love you, my Bella, with my whole being. I promise to take care of you always."

"I love you, my Edward, my Swan." I responded. We made love for several more hours and like he promised, he cherished me. Maybe he was right. Maybe my parents sent him to me.

_Thank you mom and dad, I love you always. _ I thought right before falling back asleep wrapped in my Swan's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: I have posted some links at the bottom of this chapter to go along with the story. Wished I thought about it sooner because there will be a ton at the end of this chapter to go along with previous chapters. I tried to find pictures that match my descriptions in the story but couldn't quite come up with the perfect ones. Therefore, I have posted several images of certain things, people or places in the story. The name of Edward's island is real and many facts in this chapter are as well. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or take credit for any pictures, descriptions, etc. I only own the way they walk, talk, eat and have sex. Facts in this chapter I obtained from Google so if anything is wrong, I apologize. **_

_**Warning: There is actual anal sex in this chapter. I will place astericks at the beginning and end for those of you who have a hard limit with anal sex.**_

_**Without further ado, I present to you: **_

**CH.12 NEW EXPERIENCES AND ADVENTURES**

EDWARD

I wake up alone in our massive bed and call for Bella but I don't receive an answer. I walk into the bathroom to see if she's there but it is vacant as well. I take care of business and when I walk back into the bedroom, I see her on the terrace in absolutely nothing shamelessly gazing out at the ocean. I take a moment to take in her beauty. The sun is peeking through the trees and I notice that she has a glow to her from being out in the sun yesterday. She is so beautiful with her long, wavy hair gently blowing in the light breeze that is coming from the ocean. Beautiful, shiny hair that has a touch of mahogany coloring that goes well passed the middle of her back; a long slender neck that is flawless; narrow shoulders; slender arms; an unblemished, slender back that curves deliciously above her ass; a nice firm, round ass and long, shapely legs. She is built like a runner, nice and firm yet not too skinny. Just the perfect specimen of a woman I've ever seen and she is all mine.

I walk up, wrap my arms around her and kiss her shoulder and run my nose up to her graceful neck inhaling her wonderful, feminine scent. She smells so good. She melts into my embrace and I rest my chin on her shoulder and look out into the ocean. It really is beautiful here and I am quite proud of the home I've made. I try to come out here every few months. I've only brought a few of my past lovers here but there is nothing like sharing this magical place with someone you truly love. I kiss her shoulder again and get lost in her intoxicating scent. Absolutely nothing compares to her and I am in awe and thank God I found her. I love her so much it's all consuming.

"Good morning, baby. I missed waking up with you next to me. What're you doing out here all by your lonesome?" I ask her.

"Mmm, good morning, husband. I woke just a little bit ago and didn't have the heart to wake you. You looked too peaceful. Thought I would come out here and enjoy the peace and quiet and amazing view. I can't believe how far we can see from here and it is so relaxing listening to the waves and sounds of nature. I could curl up out here with a good book for hours. You know, I may never leave this little slice of heaven."

"I'm good with that." I said and turned her around to face me so that I could kiss her. After a few moments, I lift her up into my arms and carry her over to the runoff pool that is on the other side of our terrace. You can still see out to the ocean, just at a different angle. I walk us into the warm water and she gasps.

"Oh, Edward, it's so warm. I wasn't expecting that." She exclaims and I proceed to tell her that I had a climate controller installed so the water stays a comfortable temperature throughout the day. Since we're up higher, it makes the temperature gets a little cooler in the evenings and mornings. I walk us to the edge so we can peer out to the ocean. We both breathe deeply and take in the heavenly fragrances from the flora and ocean. The air is so clean and crisp and you can see many different species of color birds and other wildlife milling about in their habitat. Living in New York makes you appreciate a place like this a lot more. I find it difficult to return there each time and I know it will be no different this time, especially when all I want to do is remain here with my Bella. She breaks into my thoughts as she speaks to me.

"I am in love the view up here...oh, I can see the waterfalls." I chuckle at her childlike enthusiasm but I could not agree more. The view is incredible, especially from my vantage point.

"Mmhmm, absolutely beautiful." I tell her while running my nose up and down her neck. She inhales and melts into me. I moved to her ear and whispered, "if you like the view from way up here, then I think you'll really like the view of Fiji by helicopter, especially the volcanoes." She gasps and squeals.

"I would love to see the volcanoes. When can we go?" She asks all excited and I just chuckle.

"We'll go when Manuel, my mechanic, returns with the helicopter in a few hours."

"You have a helicopter? Why didn't I see it earlier?" She asked.

"I do and you didn't see it because I had Manuel take it to be serviced and fueled. I always like to explore Fiji in the chopper when I'm here and it is a quick way to travel around here. I like to get out and enjoy what the other islands have to offer, too."

"Sounds great but whatever will we do to occupy our time until Manuel returns?" She teased. "Oh, I know. How about we read?" She giggles.

"Oh, I can think of something a lot better than reading, my little Bella...and more fun!" I poke her ribs playfully. She squeals and squirms until I pull her body flush to mine. Her nice sized breasts push up against my chest. She rises as I lean down and kiss her and my rock hard cock brushes the front of her pussy. I thrust my tongue into her mouth dominantly and she responds by wrapping her arms and legs around me. My dick is now trapped between her silky thighs and she starts moving up and down causing a delicious friction. I can't seem to get enough of her and relish in the fact that she is having the same reaction.

"I love you, husband of mine. Please make love to me. I need you."

"You never have to beg me baby. I love you and will give you everything you need." I tell her as I slide into her effortlessly. She is so slick as we gently move together in the water. I push her back against the glass retention wall and she throws her head back enjoying the pleasure. I pump into her a little faster and harder and she reaches up over her head and grabs a hold of the edge of the wall to keep from being propelled. With that simple movement, her breasts jut out of the water and her nipples harden due to the change in temperature. I couldn't resist. I took one hard nipple in my mouth and I sucked on that beauty like a starving baby. She just moaned and arched her back even more. I moved my hands behind her back and grabbed onto her shoulders to give me better leverage and picked up my pace.

"God...Damn...baby, your pussy is so perfect...so tight. Are you going to cum for me, little Bella?" She moaned and ground her pussy down on my cock hard as I switched to her other nipple.

"Oh, shit...fuck, Edward, so close. Harder. Fuck me harder." I pulled out of her and she glared at me but I just turned her little ass around and dove right back in.

"You better hold on, Bella. You want it harder, then you'll get it harder. Rub that little clit for me and cum on Daddy's cock." She did just as I asked and seconds later, she was cumming, squeazing my cock. Shit...fuck...she feels so good.

"That's it baby, squeeze daddy's cock...fuck, yes, just like that." I get a good handful of her wet hair and wrapped it around my wrist and pulled. Her back arched and my cock went in a different angle and she starts spasming around me again. Fuck, it feels so good. Her pussy swells and gets even tighter. I know I can't hold off much longer but she's going to give me another orgasm before I do. I double my efforts and pounded into her like a madman.

"That's two baby girl. I want you to give me one more and cum with me. Do you think you can do that?" I reached around and pinched her nipples and she began working her little clit even faster. I began getting a tingling sensation throughout my groin signaling that I was about to cum. I turned her head around and kissed her and pumped into her even harder and faster. The water was slapping around with our movements and our breathing was getting labored.

"Are you ready? I'm gonna cum, Bella, and I need you to cum with me." I pinched her nipple hard and bit down on her bottom lip and she started cumming again which set me off. I jerked into her several times emptying everything I had. Holy fuck, it just gets better each time. I didn't think it was possible.

I dropped my head on her should to catch my breath and did my best not to squash her with my weight but damn, that was one awesome fuck. If it weren't for being in water, I would have fallen to my knees.

I finally pulled away from her and turned her back around. She had a lazy, serene expression on her face and...oh shit...a bloody lip. "Shit, Bella. I drew blood. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Are you okay?" I ask her while gently wiping the blood using my thumb. She looks dazedly at me and asks me the funniest thing.

"Huh?" She asks with closed eyes. I swear she looks drunk.

"Bella, honey, I bit your lip and you're bleeding. Come on, let's get out of the water so I can fix you up."

"Oh, you already fixed me up, daddy. Nice and good. Mhm." She says lazily while looking at me with a smirk on her face and half-closed eyes. I snicker and start lifting her out of the water. She leans into me weakly. Damn, I fucked her drunk!

I carried her into the bathroom and sat her on the counter. She started leaning over and I jumped to stop her from falling off the counter. Good, God. _What am I going to do with my little sex kitten? _I think to myself as I roll my eyes and chuckle at her drunken state. I lean her back against the mirror and reach under the sink to get some antiseptic and a Q-tip. She hisses as I apply it and growls at me.

"Now, now, little kitten. Let me fix your lip." I say and gently kiss her swollen lip. She smiles and looks up at me sexily under her lashes. That little vixen. So sexy. I finish doctoring up her lip and kiss it for good measure. She thanks me and we take a shower to wash off the chlorine. She's still weak, so I sit her on the bench in the shower until the water is adjusted. I wash off quickly so I can tend to her. I wash her glorious hair and she begins purring. I smile at her contentment and add conditioner to keep her hair hydrated from the salt water, sand and chlorine. I use only natural, Fijian products while on the island which are rich with oils. I continue washing the rest of her being particularly gentle with her swollen, angry pussy lips. She moans, though, as I wash her with my hand. The oils in the body wash make it slippery and soothing to her it seems. She looks at me with lust in her eyes and I am powerless to her spell.

"Does that feel good, my little kitten?" I ask her and she nods her head still speechless from our previous activities. I rinse her pussy of the soap and lick her. She throws her head against the tile with a light thud. I move down a little further and lick her little pucker hole and gently insert one finger. She moans and pushes down on my finger to make me go deeper. I lick up to her pussy and back to her asshole and up to her pussy again driving her crazy. Her breathing increases and my dick gets so hard the head is starting to turn purple. I need to release again and soon.

I maneuver us so that I am now sitting on the bench with her straddling me. She reaches for my cock and puts it inside her. I add another finger to her ass and she starts moving slowly up and down my erection. She tries to kiss me but hisses when she remembers her hurt lip. I kiss her neck and behind her ear on a sweet spot. She starts bucking against me faster and I speed up the movements with my fingers that are in her ass.

"More, Edward, more." I'm not sure what more she's asking for, so I ask her.

"More what, baby?"

"Another finger, please. It feels so good." she pants out and I gently insert another finger. It's a tight fit and I'm afraid I'm giving her too much when she starts moaning and grinding faster on me. She finally cums, clamping down on my dick like a vice. I pull out of her and she looks at me questioningly. I stand us up and bend her over the bench. I reach up for the body oil and lather my dick and fingers with it. I massage the outside of her asshole for a few moments, just teasing her before putting two then three fingers back in.

"This okay, baby? I'm not hurting you am I?"

"God, no, Edward, it feels so good." She tells me and I see her rubbing her clit.

"I'm going to try taking you here. You tell me if it's too much okay?" She nods her head and says okay. I take my cock in my hand and begin rubbing her from her sweet ass to her pussy then back to her fine ass. She pushes back against me which slides the tip in. She starts tensing and I tell her to relax. I reach around and push two fingers in her pussy while she rubs her clit. She relaxes immediately and I slide in a little further. I concentrate on my fingers in her pussy so she stays relaxed. Damn, how I want to push my dick in so bad because it feels so good but I won't until I know she's ready. She pushes against my cock and more of me goes in.

"That's it, baby. You control my dick and I'll concentrate on your pussy. Are you okay?"

"I'm more than fine, Edward. It's different than your fingers obviously, but feels good." She assures me. She moves forward a little and then back, moving me in and out of her a little. Right now, only a quarter of my length is inside her but it feels fucking fantastic. She moans and takes me in further and keeps moving me in and out of her, each stroke causing more of me to enter her. We keep up this little dance until I am all the way in and we both still a moment to collect ourselves.

I add another finger to her pussy and pump furiously but remain still in her ass. After a moment, she starts moving her ass forward and then back, forward, then back, again and again until she has a good rhythm. I grit my teeth and try to keep from cumming. I distract myself by pumping her pussy faster with my fingers and she starts moaning louder until I feel her jerk and start to squirt all over my hand.

"Ahhhhh, Edward, shit, shit, fuck. Fuck me...shit...fuck my ass faster."

I remove my fingers from her pussy, grab onto her hips and start thrusting in her ass hard and fast. It won't be long before I'm cumming.

"Damn, Bella, you feel so good. Are...you...okay? Am...I...shit, fuck...am I going too fast, too hard?" I barely get out what I'm asking her. That shit just feels so good but I have to make sure I'm not hurting her.

"Nnnnooo, you're not...hurting...me. Feels...good. Keep going." She reaches behind her and grabs my nuts and I lose it. I cum the longest and hardest I've ever cum and collapse on the floor of the shower once I've emptied inside her. Bella stays bent over the bench seat in the shower but lowers her knees to the floor. I try to reach over to her but my arm feels too heavy. Now it was her turn to make me drunk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TSS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BELLA

Edward and I finally recovered from our sex fest, dressed casually (Edward in a tight, white t-shirt and black cargo shorts and me in a black tank top with a white, linen button-up and tan Bermuda shorts) and made it downstairs to find something to eat. Edward finds a note from Camille that said our breakfast would be in the warmer and to call her when we were ready for lunch. I went to sit on the bar stool and winced a little. Edward noticed and asked me if I was okay.

"I'm fine, baby, just a little tender." Edward's face contorts with pain.

"Maybe it was too soon to try that. I'm sorry."

I grab his chin and look him square in the eyes. "It was wonderful and worth any amount of slight discomfort, Edward. If it had been too much, I would have stopped you." I leaned over and kissed him.

"Now, let's eat. I'm starving and I believe you promised to take me for a ride in your helicopter." Edward smiled and we dug into our brunch that Camille left for us in the warmer. Once we finished eating, Edward lead me to the roof of the house, and sitting there in all its glory was an orange and white helicopter. I was a little nervous but Edward grabbed my hand, kissed it and lead me over to the helicopter.

"Where is the pilot?" I asked him and he just looked over at me with a crooked smirk upon his beautiful face. "You?" I asked surprised and he only nodded. _HOLY...FUCK! Is that awesome or what?_ I asked myself.

We climbed into the helicopter with Edward helping me strap in and making sure I was secure. He grabbed a headset and placed them over my head. He pulled a pair of sunglasses from a compartment and placed them on my face. He then went to the pilot's seat, placed his headset and sunglasses on and started pushing buttons. The blades starting whirring around and the helicopter hummed to life. He began speaking into a mic and I startled a bit at being able to hear him. _Well, duh, Bella! What do you think the headset was for?_ My inner monologue said to me while rolling her eyes. _Smartass! I can't help that Edward has fucked me stupid. You try thinking rationally and intelligently after that! Yeah, thought so, bitch. Now, shut up and let me ogle my man._

"Charlie Echo 190 to Tower 352, preparing for takeoff. Setting course for volcanoes. Over." I shivered in my seat at the dark, husky, sexy as hell, voice in my ear. That is my man right there. Mmm, mmm, mmm.

"Tower 352 to Charlie Echo 190. You are clear. Enjoy your flight, Mr. Cullen. Tower 352 out."

Edward pressed a few more buttons and maneuvered the chopper away from the house. My heart was ready to jump out of my chest both from being airborne and from the lust I was feeling toward this man. I moan a little watching his muscles flex while operating his joy stick. _[Heee Heeee. Couldn't resist that one.] _I think I creamed my panties a bit, too.

"Bella, if you want this tour, you better keep your eyes out the window and your thoughts pure. Otherwise, we will have to turn this puppy around and I will not be held accountable for what I do to you, sweetness." He said then winked at me. I just stared at him open-mouthed.

"And close that mouth before I occupy it with something." He wiggles his eyebrows at me. Fuck! Shit! Hot Damn! I closed my mouth and licked my lips and moaned where he could hear me.

"Isabella." Edward said in warning. I reluctantly diverted my gaze out the window and took in the magnificent scenery including our island. It was beautiful. The horses were out grazing and looked up as we headed away from the island.

EDWARD

That little vixen is killing me with her lustful stares, moaning, lip licking and squirming. She damn well better cool it before I land this chopper and fuck her right here in the damn public. She is too damn dangerous and sexy for her own good. Much more and I won't be able to control my joy stick. _Yeah, I meant both of them. Pervs!_

"Fiji has over three hundred islands but only a little more than one hundred are inhabited. There are several volcanoes that remain dormant that have created a majority of these islands. Over to your left is the capital, Suva. It is populated with over 80,000 people. We'll do some shopping there another day if you'd like." She nods her head and continues looking out the window taking in this wonderful place. I make sure to fly as low as possible so she can get a good look at everything. I head toward one of the volcano islands and fly high so she can get a good aerial view of the tip of the mountain.

"The volcano island we're coming up on is Taveuni also known as the Garden Island. It is the third largest island here and my favorite because of the vast greenery and bright flowers that grow there. The people are really friendly and take pride in their environment. Camille and her family are from Taveuni." I circle around the moutain a couple of times before flying lower.

"The lake over there to your right used to be a crater and over to your left is a great spot to climb the mountain." She is taking in everything I'm telling her and nodding her head. Every once in a while, I will hear her gasp or say "oh, wow." Several people out in the water waved to us and Bella waved back and giggles. I pull up and fly us toward one of the other set of islands.

"We're going to head over to one of the other volcanic islands, Koro. Are you enjoying everything so far?"

"It is all so surreal. Simply amazing how such violence and destruction from the volcano eruptions could create something so beautiful." I nod my head in agreement. Ten minutes later, we come upon the next cluster of islands.

"This is the Koro Island. It's considered the most fertile island on Fiji with its many tropical forests and vast bird population. It is not overly populated which makes it a little more relaxed." Bella leans forward a little in her seat and she takes in a lagoon. I fly in as close as possible and hover above so she can get a good look.

"Oh, there's a lighthouse. It's so pretty." She exlaims and craines her neck to look at it.

"We'll come back and visit, I promise. Now, we're going to head over to the last volcano island." she stares down at the many cruise ships and sailboats as I steer us to the last sight.

"Next up is the Kadavu volcano. It is the fourth largest island and is known for its many hiking trails, waterfalls and water sports." I again circle the island high then low as we see people kayaking, surfing and snorkeling as well as the many hiking trails. It really is beautiful.

"Oh, can we come back and go snorkeling? I would love to do that." She asked me.

"Absolutely. I'll have one of the staff plan it for us." I reached over and grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. Circling Kadavu one last time, we headed back to our island.

BELLA

An hour later, Edward expertly landed the helicopter on the roof of our home and spoke into the headset informing the tower that we had made it home. I removed my headset as he did and just sat back and watched his magnificent glory. I couldn't take his sexiness any longer without touching him so I leaned over and kissed him. My hand made its way to his glorious cock and I rubbed him through his shorts. He pulled me over into his lap and I couldn't help but start rocking on him.

I pulled his shirt up over his head and began kissing down his neck, to his rock hard chest and circled his nipples with my tongue. I took one of his nipples in my mouth and bit down. He growled at me and pulled my face up to his and hungrily kissed my lips. He took off my shirt, tank top and bra and reciprocated by taking a nipple in his mouth. I grabbed his head and pushed his face into my breast harder. I continued grinding on his clothed erection, driving us both crazy. I finally moved off him and removed his shorts.

"Damn, Edward, if I knew you didn't have on any underwear, I would have sucked your cock while we were in the air." I leaned down and licked the tip of his erection tasting the salty pre-cum that collected at the tip. He grabbed the back of my head and pushed down hard causing his dick to pass through my throat. I hummed which caused him to buck up into my throat in quick successions. Thank God I don't have a gag reflex or he'd choke me out. I reached down into my own shorts and began rubbing my clit. Edward noticed and jerked me up, somehow pulling my shorts and panties off in the process. I straddled him and he forced me onto his erection. He fucked me like an animal, thrusting up as he slammed me down. I grabbed onto his shoulders for leverage but the joy stick was digging into my back. I hissed and Edward realized what was happening. He lifted me off him, turned me facing forward and impaled me again. His hands came around to my breasts where he fondled and pinched my nipples and sucked on my neck. One of my hands went to the window of the helicopter to help steady myself and the other went to rubbing my clit.

Just a few short moments later we both came together. Edward bit into my neck as he came while I screamed in ecstasy. We both just rested against each other, basking in our post coital bliss.

"Thank you for the tour, Edward." I said panted and giggled.

"My pleasure, baby, my pleasure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TSS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**A/N: Okay, here are the links to the pics I like. I don't know if the hyperlink works, though. You may have to copy and paste the url or highlight the url, right click on your mouse and select Open Hyperlink.**_

**THE ISLAND AND HOUSE IN FIJI**

content/listings/599/cimage_

. /th?id=HN.608033628353135716&pid=1.7

.

. /multimedia/archive/01751/guanacaste-villa1_

/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/3Kap_

. /-Z5f54pv1gWg/TpHT_Fy72FI/AAAAAAAABq8/3qS2e3Gh7ng/s1600/snowboarders+house+british+columbia+canada+2+.jpg

.

SEFimages/201/M1181513_101_

.

.

.

**BELLA AND EDWARD'S WING/SUITE, BALCONY, BEDROOM AND BATHROOM**

.

images/1BRLuxuryPoolVilla/11_best_view_in_phuket_thailand_world_Sri_Panwa_Phuket_Luxury_Pool_Villa_

.

wp-content/uploads/Laguna-Beach-Hilltop-House_

. /_zrxESWFXwYc/TOyRwZFu4pI/AAAAAAAAAvI/-8ecsBEg0-o/s1600/home-creative-design-interior-swimming+pool+

admin/roomimages/Valley_Pool_

.

.

wp-con

/img/Romance%20at%20its%20best/the%20ocean%20view%20pool%

**EDWARD'S HELICOPTER**

. /th?&id=HN.608039211808655650&w=300&h=300&c=0&pid=1.9&rs=0&p=0

**BELLA**

.

.

.

**EDWARD**

albums/ff506/foforks/Imagens%20Avulsas%20para%20Posts%

. /th?&id=HN.608014060462801898&w=300&h=300&c=0&pid=1.9&rs=0&p=0

.

**THIS IS MY EDWARD WHEN HE'S BEEN ON THE ISLAND FOR A FEW WEEKS**

. /th?&id=HN.607999848419231790&w=300&h=300&c=0&pid=1.9&rs=0&p=0


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I won't bore you with excuses, just apologize. Now, the picture links did not work in the last chapter, so I posted them on my profile page. Please check them out. I spent A LOT of time finding them. Please, please review and let me know what you would like to see happen next. I will try to incorporate your fantasies. Now onto the show. Enjoy. **_

**CH. 13 PHONE SEX**

**BELLA**

I woke to voices on the terrace and an empty bed. I stretched my aching muscles and lugged myself to the bathroom to relieve my full bladder and brush my hair and teeth. Once I finished my business, I followed my sexy ass husband's voice to the terrace. He was talking with someone on his cell phone, so I quietly approached him, wrapped my arms around him and leaned my head against his muscular back, breathing in deeply.

We've been on this heavenly island for a week now and have had such a wonderful time snorkeling, jet skiing and hiking. My poor body is sore, though, and in need of some extra TLC and I know just who I want administering that TLC. I licked my way down his back until I reached his delectable ass and just had to take a bite. He flexed his ass muscles and yelped a little alerting the other person on the phone that Edward was no longer alone.

"Aahhh, my sleeping beauty has arisen. Mmm, good morning my gorgeous wife. Did you sleep well?" Edward asked me while turning around and giving me a very wet, very erotic kiss setting my nether regions on fire.

"Mhm, but I didn't like waking up alone, my sexy lion." I pouted and Edward pulled my protruding lip into his mouth and sucked on it.

"I'm sorry, love. My brother called because he needs the jet. I will certainly make it up to you once we're done talking, okay?" I nodded and allowed him to resume his conversation but did not stop kissing and licking his delectable body. I could hear the other person talking to Edward since he had him on speaker and dear God, was that one sexy voice on the other end. Not as sexy as my Edward but sexy nonetheless...deep and masculine and pure sex.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your honeymoon, little brother. I will make this brief. I need to be in Sweden in three days to oversee our latest project. Do you think you can release Jake, Seth and Angela from your bondage?" Sexy voice asked chuckling.

"No problem Car. I will be here for another week romancing my sexy as fuck wife before rejoining the real world." Edward answered while I walked around to face him so I could lick his well defined chest. Edward has one hot, toned, muscular body. I licked and bit his nipples earning me a little hiss and trailed my wet tongue down to the ridges of his washboard stomach, then took his very erect cock in my hands. I put his balls in my mouth and gently massaged them with my teeth and tongue while stroking his cock. Edward looked down at me with his mouth hanging open. I tickled behind his balls and he bucked into my hand.

"God damn, Bella, you're going to make me cum if you keep that up." Edward growled at me. I released his balls and smirked up at him.

"That's the plan, lover. Now, don't be rude. Finish your conversation." I teased him and licked the tip of his cock, sinking my tongue into his slit as far as I could. He tasted so fucking good.

"Damn Edward, I think you've met your match. I can't wait to meet her." Sexy voice said.

"She's all mine, brother, and most definitely my perfect match. I can't get enough of her." Edward growled out.

"Well, you'll have to share her soon. Mother has been ranting and raving about meeting your bride, says she is anxious to meet her new daughter and that you're hogging her. She said she will not stand for this type of disrespect from her youngest son." Sexy voice chuckled. "You better be glad you have the flight crew on lockdown or she would have demanded they fly her to the island. We can only hold her back for so long you know." Sexy voice said.

"She's _**my**_ wife and I am not ready to share her just yet. We are getting to know each other. Can you blame me brother? Once mom gets her hands on her, I may never see her again."

"Oh yeah, it sounds like you are getting to know her _**very**_ well, brother." Sexy voice chuckled. "Mom said you sent some amazing pictures of your bride and she thinks she's beautiful. She was afraid her "baby boy" would never settle down and keep flinging bimbos in her face. Esme is anxious to meet her, too. She saw the pictures and couldn't agree more as to how beautiful she is."

"Beautiful doesn't even come close to describing my sexy kitten; she's very accomplished, too...she is a best seller." Edward boasted like a proud papa.

"Is that so? Well, you'll have to send me the details so we can check her out. Es will be interested in hearing all about that. Oh and just so you know, mother is planning a celebration in honor of your marriage. I wanted to make sure you knew about that."

"Mhm, I've been informed by our dear mother." Edward responded while I continued sucking his dick like a lollipop. "Fuck, Bella. Shit. Ah, that's it, baby, swallow my cock...yeah, just...like...that. Fuck." I sped up my ministrations at the guidance of his hand that was tangled in my hair. Carlisle groaned in the background apparently getting aroused at hearing what I was doing.

"Alright little brother. Go sex up your wife. I now need to go find my fuck hot wife for some loving. Tell your little vixen that we ALL can't wait to meet her and send the terrific trio to me, okay?"

"Uh, huh, see you all soon." Edward said and hung up. I sucked on him a little longer until he had enough foreplay. He picked me up and slammed me down on his erection causing us both to moan loudly.

"Fuck, little girl, you are so damn wet. Did you like sucking my cock?" Edward asked while lifting me and slamming me back down on his dick.

"You know I do, Edward. I love that long, thick cock sliding down my throat...tasting that salty dog. Mhm, so good. Oh, fuck, Edward, your dick feels so good inside me. Make me cum, Edward. I want to squirt all over your dick."

He reached around and grabbed my ass and I tightened my legs around his waist digging my heels into his ass. He had me bouncing on his dick so hard and fast that my tits were smacking him in the face. His pubic bone was pounding against my clit each time he slammed me down on his hardening cock and I was ready to explode.

I arched back a little causing him to go deeper and at the right angle to rub my sweet spot oh so very good. He leaned over and took one of my nipples into his mouth and I grabbed the other with my fingers pinching it just as hard as he was biting and pulling on the other. A few more thrusts and I was squirting on his massive cock which triggered his own release. He kissed me feverishly while continuing to squeeze my ass. He kept moving in me while we both came down from our high.

"So, that was your brother?" I asked him after catching my breath.

"Carlisle? Yeah, it was. I'm sorry if we woke you. He couldn't reach Angela or the guys and needs to head to Sweden for a few days."

"That's okay. You more than made it up to me." I winked at him and leaned in to kiss him. We were still connected and relished in the feeling of completeness. I hope it will always be like this for us.

EDWARD

My little vixen is perfect. Carlisle was right when he said she was my match.

"We need to get cleaned up baby girl. We need to rouse Angela, Jake and Seth so they can prepare to leave. How about we ride the horses to the cabin and go to the waterfalls afterwards? I'd also like to take the sailboat out today. Does that sound like something you'd like to do today, sweet girl?"

"I'm up for that but you may have to give me a nice long massage after riding the horses. I'm a little sore from all the activity." She told me saucily.

"Oh, I'll give you a massage." I said. I squeezed her ass cheeks and flexed my cock inside her wet pussy. I'm so hard for her again but taking her again will have to wait until later. "I'll have the staff prepare a nice long massage during the sunset. How does that sound my sweet?"

"Sounds pretty great to me. Thank you for taking such good care of me, my handsome husband."

"I'll always take care of you, baby girl." I said while walking us to the bathroom so we could get cleaned up. We dressed shortly after and had a quick breakfast before going down to the cabana house and informing Angela of the necessity for leaving. Once that was taken care of, we headed up to the stables and got saddled quickly heading for the cabin. When we arrived at the cabin, we encountered quite a scene. Jake and Seth were rocking the hammock, if you get my meaning. We didn't want to interrupt the two in their intimate dance, so I lead us in another direction. I showed Bella the other side of the island where I was thinking about adding some water slides.

"I think everyone would enjoy having a water park over here, especially when we start having children. What do you think?" I asked my Bella.

"I think that would be fun. Does your brother and his wife not have any children?"

"They've been letting nature take its course but nothing has stuck yet. If they can't get pregnant in the next year, they are going to seek professional assistance. They are both very healthy but lead very active lives. They're really not pressuring themselves just yet."

"How old is your brother and his wife?"

"Carlisle just turned 40 and Esme is 32. They've been married for about 5 years now and are still very much in the honeymoon phase." I snorted and rolled my eyes. "They are quite nauseating at times." Good Lord did Car and Es fuck all the time like bunnies, not that I can say much seeing as how Bella and I have gone non-stop since we have been married. Damn, just thinking about our sex life brings my dick to attention. I am broken from my thoughts by my sweet angel's voice.

"How did they meet?" It took me a minute to remember what we were talking about. Damn vixen scrambles my brain.

"They met by chance at a convention they each went to in Seattle. Carlisle was there for a medical seminar and Esme for an architecture seminar. They were getting coffee in the common area and started talking. They were married a year later in a very elaborate Christmas ceremony that my mother orchestrated and as they say, the rest is history. They really are perfect together. Even though they are very career driven individuals, they make time to be together."

"Wow, that is impressive. So Carlisle is a doctor?"

"He is but he's more geared toward medical research seeking cures for many diseases and conditions. He holds a few patents for drugs he helped develop. Him and his team have already found the cure for Alzheimer's and quite close to curing cancer, they think. He's quite excited and anxious to get to Sweden to check in on the progress his team has made." I explained with pride for my brother.

"Holy shit. Really?" I nodded. "I have no words. That is …...yeah, no words. And his wife? She's an architect?"

"She is and a damn fine one at that. She and a large team are working on rebuilding ground zero. She's brilliant and quite inventive especially for someone so young. She designed the home here and the home she and Carlisle live in." I boasted. My brother is lucky to have Esme. They make quite the power couple.

"Impressive. I can't wait to meet them. What about your parents?"

"My mom's name is Analisabeth Eileen McCrory Cullen. She is full-blooded Irish and comes from Irish royalty. She is the youngest of seven children and met my dad at a very young age. He was 30 at the time and she had just turned 21. They fell in love quickly and moved to America, much to both of their family's chagrin. Mom is a true socialite and sits on many charities but is so down to Earth, you would never know she comes from royalty. She is beautiful with ginger colored hair and green eyes. I got my hair and eye color from her. She and I work closely on the various charities we've created.

Dad, Karl Anthony Cullen, is from Sweden and is also a doctor. My grandfather, Niklas Edward Cullen, was also a doctor, a brilliant heart surgeon in Sweden who unfortunately developed Alzheimer's and died about ten years ago. Dad works alongside Carlisle in research. My dad is an incredible man and a great role model for us. He holds many belts in marital arts and boxing. He is quite driven as well but has always put family first. Carlisle and I look up to him and have striven to be like him. He wanted me to follow in his footsteps along with Carlisle by being a doctor but my heart was on the business side of things. He chose me to run Cullen Enterprises when he realized I had a knack for the corporate life. That was also why I went to Law School. I was interested in Patents as well as Business Law and wanted to be able to protect my family by making sure we were not taken advantage of. I obtained my degree, keep up my license and work alongside Ben and our legal team but being a lawyer takes a backseat to being CEO of the company. We mostly have family working at Cullen and have several different departments dealing in different aspects of real estate, medicine and pharmaceuticals in addition to all the charity work we do. It is never a dull moment at Cullen. My dad fully supported me going the business route instead of into medicine but don't think I didn't learn a thing or two from the long line of doctors. Dad only asked that I put forth my utmost best. Carlisle takes after him in the looks department sharing his blonde hair and blue eyes."

"So, no sisters?" Bella asked me. I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face. I always hate thinking about my baby sister and her battle with cancer.

"One sister...Elise Kaitlyn. She was ten years younger than me. She died at the age of 8 from cancer. She was the brightest, most outgoing, selfless person I have ever known. She also had the oldest soul I imagine has ever existed. I swear she could read people. She was a spitting image of our mother and it nearly killed her when she died. Needless to say, we all grieved for that little girl. We nicknamed her Cinnamon." I paused while sinking into my memories of my baby sister. Bella sidled up next to me as best she could and hugged me. I blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Losing Elise cemented Carlisle's path to finding a cure for cancer. A path that remains a battle. Along the way to discovering the cure for cancer is when he accidentally produced a cure for Alzheimer's...if only it came in time to save our grandfather.

My passion for helping my mother with charities came from losing Elise. We give as much as possible to charities created for finding the cure for cancer."

"I'm so sorry about you all losing your sister. I bet she was an amazing little girl."

"She was very special and so loving. One of the charities we created was Elise's Cause which has brought in a lot of money for research. She loved horses so we opened many healing ranches throughout the U.S. that are still thriving to this day. They give the sick and recovering children and youth optimism and ambition to carry on. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of that little girl." Bella reaches up to wipe a fallen tear from my cheek and I leaned into her hand. She leans over and kisses me, trying to comfort me.

"Your family sounds amazing and I certainly cannot wait to meet them. I hope I'm not a disappointment. I almost feel overwhelmed as I don't have much to contribute to such an accomplished and wealthy family but I would love to help with the charities." Bella said.

"My Bella, they will love you simply because I love you and you love me in return. Money doesn't mean much to my family if we don't have love to share it with. You'll see. They will welcome you with arms wide open and I am truly blessed to have you in my life. I love you and will cherish you always my sweet girl." I kissed her soft lips and thanked God for sending her to me.

BELLA

I was so heartbroken to hear of Edward's sister but absolutely amazed at his family's accomplishments. Not to sound vain, but what in the hell are they going to think of little old me? Am I good enough for this family? I push those thoughts from my mind. I've never been insecure and I won't start now.

We broke from our passionate kiss and returned to the cabin to see Jake and Seth. Upon arrival, we saw them packing up having finally received their missed text messages from Edward's brother. They said they would return for us in another week and told us to enjoy ourselves.

Edward and I visited the waterfalls next where he made love to me with the water cascading over our bodies. Once we had our fill of each other, we returned the horses to the stables and ate lunch before embarking the sailboat. Being in the presence of my very sexy helicopter pilot was the hottest thing ever but watching him navigate the sailboat was on a whole other level of sexy. Watching his very defined body push and pull against the flapping sail made me a drooling mess. I rubbed my legs together trying to create friction which became futile. While he was busy tying off the sail to enable us to idle lazily on the ocean, I stripped out of my clothing and began playing with myself. I couldn't help it. He was so hot and he turned me on like no other.

He turned to join me and just about fell into the ocean from pure shock. He was not expecting to see me splayed out in the nude pleasuring myself. Once he gained some composure, he rid himself of his board shorts and started pumping his erection. I brought one of my C-cup sized breasts to my mouth and licked my nipple earning a growl from Edward. He pumped himself faster using his pre-cum as lubricant and kept his dark green eyes on me. I switched to the other nipple and paid it the same attention as its sister. Edward reached down and started rolling his balls in his other hand. Our breathing picked up and our moans and groans got louder and more frequent. I was so close to cumming that when I stroked my clit, I exploded so hard I saw stars. Edward's release came soon after mine and he looked so glorious with his head thrown back and a mighty, lion-like roar bursting from his mouth. He came so hard that his release hit my leg a good foot from where he was standing. He had to grab hold of the pole to steady himself.

Once Edward recovered, he sauntered over to me, dropped to his knees and licked up my juices from my pussy. He then leaned down and licked up his cum from my leg and thrust his tongue in my mouth, kissing me senseless. I thought I would be squicked out about him licking his own spunk but it really just turned me on even more.

We made ourselves comfortable in each other's embrace and just enjoyed the gentle rocking of the boat and the calmness of the water. I am definitely never leaving this paradise. Edward is my home and my heart and my love for him just keeps getting stronger.

"I love you, my lion." I say just as I succumb to sleep wrapped in the safety of my very handsome, very naked husband. Life is perfect.

_**A/N: Again, I am sorry for the delay. Please also check out the picture links on my profile. Until next week my dearies. Review and tell me what you want to hear about next. **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Okay, so we are winding down our sexing on the island...but not our sexing. Please be sure to look at the picture links on my profile and please, please review. Thanks for reading.**_

CH.14 LAST DAY IN PARADISE

BELLA

I woke up to sunshine beaming in our bedroom and my sexy husband between my legs. Damn, what that man can do with his tongue. He makes me a squirming mess in three seconds flat. I reached down and wound my fingers through his gorgeous, soft hair and he growled causing a wonderful vibration through my pussy.

"Uhhh, Edward, feels good baby, don't stop." Edward responded by inserting a finger into my fluttering pussy and flicking my clit with his tongue. I reached up to pull on my nipples and began bucking my hips. Edward inserted another finger and pumped me even faster. I was so close to combusting that when he bit down on my clit, I squirted all over his face.

_Sweet Baby Jesus! I have certainly died and gone to heaven._

Edward climbed up my body and gave me a searing hot kiss.

"Good morning, my Honeysuckle. How did you sleep?"

"Mmm, very well, my sinful husband, how about you?"

"Heavenly...but then, how could I not with you by my side? I love you, sweet girl." Edward responded while sliding into me.

"Oh, Edward...mmm, I love you." We made slow, passionate love until we both released with each other.

We basked in each others arms and enjoyed the natures of sound and the gently breeze blowing into our room from the terrace. It became routine for us to leave the french doors open in the evening and it became my favorite thing here on the island, just being able to listen to the sounds of the ocean while sleeping next to my godly husband. I am certainly going to miss being here...so much so, it brought tears to my eyes.

EDWARD

I lay here soaking in the love we share until I felt a wet drop fall onto my chest. I looked down and saw my sweet bride softly crying.

"Hey, hey, what is this all about sweet girl?" I ask her while wiping away her tears.

"I'm just really going to miss being here. I don't want to go home."

"Oh, my sweet angel, we will come back frequently. Don't fret." I leaned down and kissed away her newly fallen tears. It breaks my heart to see her so sad.

"I know. I know. I'm being ridiculous. I don't know why I'm so weepy." She took a few deep, calming breaths and continued speaking. "So, what are we going to do for our last night here?" She asks me.

"I have something special planned for you, my sweet wife."

"Is that so, my dear husband?"

"Mhm." I replied and planted a kiss to her plump, juicy lips.

BELLA

Later that evening, prior to sunset, Edward blindfolded me and lead me down to the beach. Once we came to a stop, he removed the blindfold and I gasped for Edward had a very romantic set up. There was a bonfire directly on the sand and a white silk blanket stretched out next to it with large pillows. Nestled on that blanket was a tray of pasta, fruit and champagne. Settled next to the tray of sustenance was a beautiful white guitar. I was speechless. I looked up to Edward who had a grin plastered across his gorgeous face. He extended his hand to me and lead me over to the blanket where we both settled comfortably against the pillows and began eating our dinner.

Once we finished eating, Edward grabbed his guitar and struck a few chords to ensure it was tuned. I was so excited to hear him play knowing it was going to sound phenomenal seeing as how he knows how to play me so well with those magical fingers and delightful mouth. Mmm, just thinking about our lovemaking makes my juices flow. I rub my legs together to create a little friction but get distracted when he kicks into strumming John Mayer's, My Body is a Wonderland. Damn, my man is so sexy with his white linen shirt that is unbuttoned and laying loosely on his body showcasing his masculinity. I licked my lips at his perfect body.

I took a few deep breaths to try to calm myself and drew my attention back to the beautiful God serenading me. Hoooolllllllyyyy Mary of God. I thought my man was sexy holding that guitar but that was before he started to sing. That raspy voice of his singing that song flawlessly just about did me in. Is there anything this man can't do? No, probably not. Hot damn.

I settled back onto the pillows and sipped my champagne...well, okay, more like gulped that bitch down seeing as how my mouth ran dry. My man stunned me with that hot as fuck voice. He really is the most perfect person on this Earth and I am so lucky that he loves me. I dare any woman to try and sink her claws into him.

Once he finished the song, he went right into John Mayer and Katy Perry's, Who You Love, one of my favorites. When he got to Katy's part, I could not help myself. I joined him. He startled a bit but did not falter his perfect playing; just gave me that sexy smirk. We finished out the song together and he leaned over to kiss me.

"You have a wonderful voice, my Bella, which doesn't surprise me one bit for what other sound would come from such an angel? I love you."

"I love you, my wonderfully talented husband. Play more, please. You have the sexiest voice I've ever heard." I tell him.

"Hmm, how about a little country?" He asked and I nodded. He went into Tim McGraw's, Its Your Love. Again, I jumped right in and sang with him when Faith's part came up. I have to admit that we sounded good together. When he finished, he drank some of his champagne and cleared his throat a little.

"Now, one more my love. Any requests?" He asked me and I sat there and thought a minute before answering with Bon Jovi's, Bed of Roses. When he started singing, I just about died. He sounded just like Jon. What a gifted man I am married to.

When he strummed the last chord, I launched myself at him. I was so horny. I bit his nipple...hard and moved my way to his shorts and ripped them from his body. I took his cock in my hands and drove him straight to my throat.

"GOD DAMN, BELLA!" He yelled but quickly grabbed my head and fucked my mouth hard. He came in twelve seconds flat as I did not let up on him for one nanosecond. I drank down everything he gave me, gently sucking the tip of his sensitive head. When he finally emptied himself in my mouth, he jerked me up to his face and drove his tongue into my mouth. He growled at tasting his own seed which went straight to my throbbing pussy. He reached down and tore my clothes from my body leaving marks I'm sure I will see in the morning. He licked my pussy a few times before slamming me down on his erection that never deflated even after cumming rather hard down my throat.

We both moaned at the pure pleasure we were both giving each other. He bucked up into me as he slammed me down on his engorged cock causing me to cry in ecstasy. He was relentless, jack hammering into me until I released with a nice juicy squirt, but did that bitch stop? Oh, no. He kept going like the fucking energizer bunny on steroids.

After 3 orgasms, he finally came with a roar. I know my man well enough now to know that he has been thoroughly satisfied when he cums like this. He throws his head back and roars like a lion. It is the most wonderful sight I've ever seen. All the tendons in his neck protrude, his eyes roll back into his head, his biceps bulge and he gets a nice flush to his face and chest. Absolutely gorgeous. We lay together trying to catch our breath. He holds me tight and rubs his large hand down my bare back and ass. Our bodies are still sweaty and the night air gives me goosebumps.

"Well, this was a very nice surprise, husband. You outdid yourself."

"I thought you would like a nice romantic evening to end our stay." He said and we both chuckled.

Tomorrow we go home and I am not looking forward to leaving this little paradise but for now, I will relish in my husband's love and face tomorrow, tomorrow.

_**A/N: I know this was a little short but thought this was a good stopping point. School starts this week for my kids, so please be patient. I will get you another update this weekend. Again, check out pics on my profile page and please review. Thanks again for reading. I hope you are enjoying.**_


	17. FAMILY

_**A/N: Well, someone thinks my story is unrealistic, a gross adaptation of a Harlequin novel and that the sex scenes are awful. Well, this saddens me greatly as my story was meant to be more light, carefree, full of smut and yes, unrealistic. I am ashamed to say that I have never read a Harlequin novel before, so I won't comment on that part. I will say that my intent for this story is to be more fantasy-like. I prefer instant gratification stories, not the long, drawn out ones. So, I am sorry if this story upsets folks and doesn't seem realistic. Again, it isn't supposed to be. I am open to helpful criticism that will assist me in writing better and I will continue on with this story since so many of you seem to like it. For those of you who don't like, don't read even though I wish you would give it a chance. I do not have an end in sight to this story as I make it up as I go along. My hope is to not leave you disappointed and wishing for more, but rather to quench your sexual thirst with each chapter. Thank you for reading and please post a review...ones that are helpful, please. If you want a story with more of a plot and more drama, read my other story, Broken Mercy. It only has a few chapters since so few have read it. If you would like me to continue with that story, please review. Thank you. **_

**CH. 15 FAMILY**

BELLA

Edward and I are on the jet bound for home. That thought depresses me greatly and I am quite nervous as to how we will be greeted by our friends and family...well, Edward's family in particular. Will they approve of us...of me? I love Edward with all of my heart, soul and body and I hope that will be enough for his family to accept us. He really has brought so much joy to my lonely life in such a short amount of time. I will be forever grateful to him.

I am likewise nervous about how we will merge our lives together? How will I fit into his world? Where will we live? What will Edward and his family expect of me as his wife? How will life be in the real world with Edward instead of on our own island with very few people around to burst our bubble?

All these uncertainties and questions circulate through my mind causing me to become dizzy and I begin worrying my hands. Edward, who had previously excused himself to make a few calls, noticed my mood and was instantly at my side.

"Bella, are you alright? You are quite pale." He asked while checking my head for fever. "You seem warm and clammy, too. Do you need to lie down?"

I shook my head no and clamped my hand over my mouth to hold back the vomit that I was sure to come forth. I got up and ran to the nearest restroom and heaved into the toilet. Edward was by my side in a flash holding my hair and rubbing my back. I heaved some more, then sank to the floor with tears in my eyes. Edward was extremely worried.

"I'm sorry, Edward. My nerves just got the better of me. I'll be alright."

"What has you so nervous baby?" He asked while running his fingers through my hair.

"Just what we will face when we get home. How everyone will take to us getting married, if your family will like me, things like that. I don't even know how we're going to merge our lives together. You've thoroughly swept me off my feet and kept my mind busy these past two weeks that I didn't have time to think of these things. Now that our time in paradise is over, these uncertainties came raging to the forefront of my mind." I leaned my head against the wall, closed my eyes and willed my nerves to calm themselves.

"Sweetheart, you have nothing to fear. My family will love you and they will support our decision to wed. Now, why don't we retire to the bedroom and we'll discuss the worries you have, okay?" I just nod my head yes and he picks me up to carry me to the bedroom on the jet. We pass Angela on our way and she expresses her concern asking if there is anything she can get me.

"Some water would be wonderful, Angela, thank you." She nods and scurries off to fetch my water.

Edward lays me on the bed and retreats to the bathroom. He comes out a second later with a cold washcloth and begins running it gently over my face and neck. I am still feeling a little clammy, so I begin removing my clothing. Edward assists me and then strips his own clothing. A moment later, Angela comes in with my water and asks if there is anything else I need. I shake my head no and she excuses herself. Edward continues to run the washcloth over my body which calms me a little.

"Now, baby, tell me of your worries so I can put your mind at ease." He looks so intently at me, so caring.

"What if your family doesn't like me? What will be do then?"

"Sweetheart, how can they not love you? You are a wonderful person and you make me exceptionally happy. That is all my parents have ever wanted for me. Once they see how happy I am, they can only love you. Please do not worry about that, love. Now, what else ails you?"

"I'm just a little curious about our living arrangements. I mean, I know we'll be living together but I don't even know where you live. Do you have a house, condo? Where do you live exactly?"

"Well, I live in Brooklyn. I recently moved into the Clock Tower Penthouse after Esme and her team of architects restored and modernized it. It is stunning but if you don't like it, I will have a home built anywhere you wish." He said while caressing my face. I just stared up at him.

"T-THE CLOCK TOWER PENTHOUSE? The one that was on HGTV? THE Clock Tower Penthouse that went for twenty-five million dollars? You're kidding me right?" Edward chuckled.

"No, I'm quite serious but I didn't have to pay that much for the place. Esme kept me in the loop as to when it would be on the market and I went into a bidding war with another potential buyer before he stepped down. I have always been fascinated with the building and Esme's team did a fabulous job turning the tower into a penthouse. It really is incredible. You can see the Manhatten Bridge, the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building from the tower and it is so beautiful at nighttime. It is quite spacious, too, with tall ceilings, 3 bedrooms not to mention the cabana at the top and all the rooftop space surrounding the penthouse. There is a pool, hot tub, studio, library...just about anything you could want and plenty of room for our babies." Edward nuzzled me with his nose. "If you don't want to live there, we could certainly explore other options but I think you'll love it."

"I remember seeing it on HGTV and it looked absolutely timeless. I can't wait to see it and I will gladly live there with you and our children." Edward kissed me senseless and placed his hand on my stomach, caressing my womb.

"Good. Now, what else are you concerned about?"

"Nothing that can't wait until later. I'm sorry I freaked out. I don't know what is wrong with me. I was sad about leaving the island but now I'm getting a little excited about seeing our home. I love you and as long as you are by my side, I will be fine."

"I love you, too, my Bella and by your side is the only place I want to be." Edward said then slipped inside me. Any other concerns I had, left the moment his body connected with mine.

EDWARD

My poor Bella was so stressed about meeting my family. I keep trying to convince her that she has nothing to worry about but I don't think I'm doing such a good job. I know my family will love her. How could they not? She is so gorgeous, kind, smart and makes me happy. My mother is so anxious to meet her. She has only texted me a thousand times wanting to know the precise time we will land. I only hope she doesn't meet us at the airport but something tells me she will. I love my mother but I don't want her overwhelming my Bella. She is my only concern.

I make love to her slowly, hoping she can feel how much I adore her. We fit so perfectly together. She is so soft and welcoming and I will never tire of her. I kiss her tenderly, yet passionately and she moans into my mouth. I dip my head down and take her nipple in my mouth. She throws her head back and thrusts her breast further into my mouth. I switch to the other nipple and show it the same attention. Bella takes her feet and digs them into my ass trying to get me to go deeper. I comply and she bucks her hips up into mine. She is so hot and wet. I look down to where we're connected and grow even harder. My dick is wet from her juices and the sight is such a fucking turn on.

I move to a sitting position and bring her up to straddle my waist. I love this position because we are so close and it just seems so much more intimate. I take her face between my hands and look deeply into her eyes

"I cannot express how much I love you, my Bella. Thank you for coming into my life." I said to her and she began sobbing.

"I love you, too, Edward, so much. It is I who should be thanking you for taking away my loneliness. I would be lost without you. You are my soul." I kissed her and pushed her onto my erection at the same time that I thrust into her. I could make love to her forever and never get enough. I love when we fuck like animals but I treasure these sweet moments, too.

She moved her hand to where we are joined and the added pressure felt so good. I kneaded her sweet ass cheeks and pushed her onto me harder. She then reached up and placed her dainty, little hands on my shoulders and pushed me onto my back. She was now sitting atop me with her glorious tits in her hands. I loved watching her pleasure herself. She picked up the pace and soon her tits were bouncing up and down in time with her grinding. I pulled my legs up behind her which allowed me more strength in my thrusts. She whined that she was close and I reached for her clit. That in turn caused her to cum and I followed a few thrusts later. No one else has ever made me feel like this.

Bella passed out first with a smile on her face. I kiss her forehead, nose and finally her lips before nestling into her neck and falling asleep to dreams of her holding a sweet baby boy with bronze hair and green eyes and me tucking a little girl about two years old into a very pink, princess bed. She has long mahogany hair and beautiful brown eyes. Two beautiful children...our children. I sigh contentedly and hope that will be our very near future.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TSS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several hours later, we touched down in New York. I am still stuck on the very vivid dream I had. A dream that I hope becomes reality very soon. I assist my gorgeous wife off the jet and we head to the airport to go through security. Sure enough, there is my mother waiting at the gate to the private entrance/exit of the airport. Dear Lord.

"Bella, baby, I am sorry about this." Before she could ask what I was sorry about, you could hear my mother screeching out my name like I couldn't spot her a mile away. I pinch the bridge of my nose and tuck Bella into my side.

"THAT is what I am sorry about. I guess she couldn't wait until we settled in." I inhaled a large breath and let it out trying to calm myself. We barely made it to my mother before she engulfed me into her arms.

"Oh, my baby boy. I've missed you so much." She hugged me tightly then kissed each cheek. Then, she smacked my arm. "How could you keep your bride from me for so long? I have been going absolutely stir crazy, young man. I taught you better manners than that." She hauled off and smacked me again.

"Good Lord, woman, stop smacking me. And for your information, I wasn't keeping her from you. I was on my damn honeymoon and for your information, she's mine." I growl out.

"Tsk, tsk, what ugly language. Now, stop being a brat and introduce me to my newest daughter before I take ye over my knee." Her Irish accent gets stronger the angrier she gets.

"Fine, fine. Mama, this is my Bella. Bella, this is my mama, Analisabeth."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen." Bella says shyly.

"None of that Mrs. Cullen nonsense. Call me Beth or better yet, mama, and give me a hug will ye?" My mother didn't even wait for an answer, she just grabbed my poor Bella into a hug, rocking her back and forth. Bella just looked over at me with eyes begging to be saved.

"Now, mama, don't go scaring her away. I just found her." My mother responded by softly crying. Oh, good God. Drama much?

"Hush, boy. I never thought you would bring me someone I approved of. You always had one of those little blonde, fake titted harlottes hanging off of you. It's about time you brought me someone I could be proud to call me daughter." I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Now, lass, let me look at ye." She fluffled Bella's hair and spun her around to get a good look at her. "Very beautiful and ye have a nice arse, hips and chest. All good for bearing me some sweet little ones. Aye, you did well my son. Now, how 'boot we go have a nice dinner? Ye father, brother and Esme are holding us a table at the Clock Tower restaurant. Me thought ye would like to eat close to home, aye?" I nodded and she linked her arm through Bella's and wisked her away to an awaiting limo. This is going to be a long evening. Bella has barely been able to get a word in edgewise thanks to my enthusiastic mother. I saunter up next to Bella and take her hand bringing it to my lips. She is looking a little pale but smiles sweetly up at me. My mother watches our exchange and smiles at us both.

We climb into the limo and it proceeds toward the Clock Tower. My mother chatters away during the ride to the restaurant and Bella begins to relax a little. One thing about my mother, she can charm the pants off of anyone and make them feel comfortable. She asked us about the honeymoon and if Bella enjoyed the island. Bella regaled her with all the wonders during our stay and how she wished we could have stayed. My mother seemed pleased and inquired into the staff's well-being. Conversation was pleasant and we reached our destination a short while later.

Mother had texted my father when we arrived and he met us in the lobby. He embraced my mother and gave her a sweet kiss in greeting. He then greeted me with a manly hug and slap to the back.

"Alright, introduce me to my new daughter that your mother has been ranting about." My father said in his slight Swedish accent. I turned to my Bella and brought her forward.

"Pop, this is my beautiful Bella. Bella, this is my father, Karl." Bella blushed and stuck out her hand to greet my father. My father was having none of that and took her into his arms for a hug. She is so tiny compared to him. My father may be in his sixties but he is still built like a linebacker and stands several inches taller than me.

"Welcome to the family Miss Bella. We have anxiously awaited your arrival."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen."

"Just Karl, darling, or Pop. None of that Dr. Cullen crap, too formal for my newest daughter." Bella giggled. "Come, I will show you to our table. Carlisle and Esme are anxious to meet you as well."

"Certainly." Bella replied.

When we made it to the private dining room, Carlisle and Esme rose from their seats to greet us. Carlisle hugged me followed by Esme and I introduced them to Bella. Bella was staring at them with her mouth agape. They hugged her and she asked to be excused to the restroom.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" I asked her.

"I am, just need to freshen up if you don't mind."

"I'll take her Edward. You sit and chat a bit." Esme offered.

I kissed my Bella and anxiously awaited her return. I've come to realize that I don't like being away from her for very long. Call me a pussy, but that girl has me wrapped around her tiny finger.

BELLA

Meeting these wonderful people was a bit overwhelming but the love they have for each other is otherworldly. I was slack jawed at meeting Carlisle and Esme. I have never seen a more beautiful couple. Carlisle had dirty blonde hair like their dad and a very strong jawline...something Edward inherited as well. Very lickable jawlines, I might add. My panties got a little moist. Now, Esme...what an erotic, sexy woman. I thought Rosalie was beautiful, but Esme might have her beat. Edward was right when he called them the ultimate power couple. Karl and Beth were some fine looking people, too. They certainly do not look their age. Edward's mom is so sweet and I instantly felt at ease with her once the initial hugfest was over.

Esme linked her arm in mine and escorted me to the lady's room. I needed a moment to collect myself, calm my hormones and freshen up a bit.

"It is so nice to finally meet you Bella. The pictures Beth showed me do not do you justice. You are so beautiful and I am glad Edward has found you."

"Thank you Esme. It is nice to finally meet you as well. Edward has told me so much about you all." I told her while washing my hands and adding a little lipstick. I didn't have on any makeup but my skin was glowing. I ran my fingers through my hair and fluffed it a little. Esme did the same and we were ready to head back out.

"Oh, Bella, your lipstick is a little smudged." Esme informed me but before I could look in the mirror to fix it, she moved close to me and ran her thumb along the bottom of my lip. We were so close that I could feel her breath on me. I looked up into her beautiful hazel blue eyes and tried to calm my breathing. She pushed some of my hair back behind my shoulder and her hand touched my very flushed skin.

"Beautiful." She breathed in a whisper. The bathroom door opening broke our spell and we walked arm in arm back to the table. Upon our arrival, the men rose and we were assisted in our chairs. We ordered our food and got to know each other. When they got to me and asked what I do for a living, I got embarrassed and told them I was a simple novelist. How could I compare to these accomplished people?

"Now Bella, do not sell yourself short. You are far from just a simple novelist. My Bella is a talented author. Her first and only book so far hit the New York Best Seller's list shortly after being published. Isn't that right, baby girl? Oh and get this, Jasper is her editor and publisher. Small world, isn't it?" Edward boasted like a proud papa and I just ducked my head in embarrassment.

"Wow, Bella, that is impressive and with Jasper in your corner, the top is all you'll ever see. Bravo, young Bella, bravo." Karl said with everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Esme and I have read your novel, Bella, and are honored to be in your presence. It was a very sweet, humbling tale." Carlisle said with a wink. Oh Dear Lord, Jesus. He's going to kill me with that wink. Edward just smiled his crooked smile at me and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you." I said in return.

"Yes, Esme passed the book along to me and I couldn't put it down. Am I correct in reading somewhere that it was a tale of your parents?" Beth asked.

"Yes, ma'am, it was. Their love was my inspiration and remains so even in their death." I got misty eyed and Edward pulled me toward him to comfort me.

"Oh, dear Bella. I'm so sorry. We didn't know your parents passed away. How awful." Beth said and she and Esme grabbed my hand in comfort. I just bowed my head to collect myself.

"Thank you for your kind words. They've been gone a while but it is still fresh in my heart. They were all I had." Karl and Carlisle left their seats and squatted beside my chair. Carlisle put his hand on my thigh and Karl's went to my shoulder.

"Bella, you are no longer alone. You have family here darling...you have us and we would be honored for you to consider us as such. We know what it means to lose someone so very close and dear to your heart and we are here for you, always." Karl said to me which made me cry.

"Bella, we just met but Pops is right, we are your family now if you'll have us." Carlisle looked deeply into my eyes while reaching out to wipe away my tears. I nodded my head and leaned forward to hug both of them.

"Thank you both so much." They each kissed my cheek and went back to their seats. I turned to all of them and said, "I am honored to be a part of this family. Thank you so much." I turned to Edward who had tears in his eyes as well as Esme and Beth. Edward leaned down and kissed me. When we pulled apart, I took a deep breath. I looked around the table at my family and smiled. They smiled in return and collected themselves.

"So Bella, what are your hobbies?" Esme asked.

"I love Ballet and play the Cello." Edward looked at me with his eyebrows raised. This is something that only a select few know about me.

"I didn't know this, baby girl. You continue to amaze me." He leaned over and whispered so only I could hear, "no wonder you have an amazing body and are so bendable." Carlisle whimpered and Esme looked at me like I was something to eat. Damn, they heard, too. I blushed a scarlet red.

"Edward, quit embarrassing my poor daughter." Beth admonished and Edward only smirked and winked at me.

"You'll have to entertain us soon, Isabella." Carlisle said and I certainly did not miss the subtle innuendo and don't get me started on how it made me feel with him calling me by my full name. Esme was just staring at me while nodding her head agreeing with her husband. Now I might be in absolute love with my husband but I might be slightly in lust with his brother and sister-in-law. Damn, I'm a horny mess.

"Well, it has been a delightful evening but I'd like to take my bride to her new home if you all don't mind." Edward said with lust written all over his face.

"Certainly, dear. Bella, we'll have to get together very soon for brunch. Oh, I have planned a celebration in your honor which will be held in one week. We'll have to get with my personal shopper for some fabulous dresses. Is Monday a good day for you Bella and Esme?" We both nodded.

"Very good. Now, you two have a wonderful rest of the evening and Bella, welcome to the family." Beth hugged me followed by Karl who also kissed my cheek.

"Bella, Edward had me bring you some things seeing as how you have not had a chance to go by your apartment. I hope everything is to your satisfaction." Esme said while hugging and kissing me on each cheek.

"That was very kind of you. Thank you."

"That's what family is for Beautiful Bella. Let us get together very soon, okay?" Esme asked me.

"I would like that very much. Have a good evening." I told her.

"Isabella, welcome to the family and I expect a concert very soon." Carlisle said while hugging me. He kissed my forehead and bid me goodnight. I just stared at him like an idiot with my mouth hanging open. Edward stepped in front of me and reached over to close my mouth only to plant his lips on mine.

"See, I told you they would love you, my Bella. You had not a worry in the world. Now, I'd like to take you to bed." Edward smirked and lead me to our home which thankfully, was just upstairs. Not sure that my knees would make it much further. Damn, sexy man. I am a very lucky girl.

_**A/N: Tis all for this chapter. Now, don't be getting your panties in a twist about there not being much sex. I will have an outtake posted within the next couple of days. It will be a nice foursome so if you don't like, please skip it. Thanks again for reading.**_


	18. OUTTAKE 2

_**A/N: Okay, so those of you who have a sensitivity to group sex, please turn away now. This outtake will not take away from the main story. Although Carlisle and Edward are brothers, there is absolutely no incest here. Edward will be so focused on Bella that he won't notice Carlisle's appendage. Now, onward to a little C/B/E/Es. Enjoy!**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TSS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OUTTAKE #2

BELLA

Edward and I made it to the Penthouse, well barely, before he tore my clothes from my body and fucked me to kingdom come. We fell into bed exhausted and falling asleep instantly. Even though I was dead to the world, I was having the most erotic, vivid dream I have ever had.

It was nighttime and the only light in the room was coming from the Manhattan Bridge that was visible outside our bedroom. I was kneeling in an upright position on the bed and Edward was sitting in a black leather chair a few feet away with a glass of scotch in his hand. He was dressed in a pair of black, dress pants with the button and zipper undone, a white, button down shirt unbuttoned and completely open exposing his gloriously firm chest and his tie undone and hanging loosely around his neck. He had already discarded of his shoes and socks and he had such a powerful, lustful, dominating look about him. The moon shone across his gorgeous face and chest that had been kissed by the sun from our time on the island. Just the sight of him makes me wet. I ran my tongue along my bottom lip just thinking about licking him up and down that fine body.

While I was busy ogling my fierce lion, two sets of hands began exploring my body. One set was small and soft while the other was large and a little more calloused. They both roamed my body causing my breathing to escalate and my blood to boil. Esme moved to the front of me and began kissing me. Her lips were so soft and tender and oh so sweet. Carlisle moved behind me pressing his hard body against me. He was warm and smelled so masculine...so goddamn good. He brushed my hair to one side, dipped his head and planted soft, wet kisses on my bare shoulder. I had to break my kiss with Esme to breathe and she took my breasts into her hands, massaging them. I tipped my head against Carlisle but kept my eyes on my husband. He brought his scotch to his mouth and took a long drink. Some of the condensation from the glass dripped onto his chest and rolled down his taut stomach. His cock was at full mast and straining to break free. I could only moan at that wonderful sight.

Carlisle ran his hands down my arms and back up again creating goosebumps all over my body. He put his hands over Esme's and together they fondled my breasts that had become quite full and tight and my nipples became so erect I'm sure they could cut glass. My whole body was on fire.

I placed my hands on Esme's shoulders and caressed her much like Carlisle did to me. I then moved to her breasts and started pinching and pulling on her nipples. She moaned against me, the vibrations doing delicious things to me. She ran her hands down my body until she reached my pussy where she began circling my clit. Carlisle continued to knead my breasts and pinch my nipples and my hands left Esme's body to circle around to Carlisle's very tight ass. He responded by rubbing his penis into my ass cheeks. It would seem Carlisle is as well endowed as his brother. Mmmmmmm.

"Beautiful Bella is soaking wet Carlisle. Do you want a taste?" Esme asked.

"I would love a taste." Carlisle responded and Esme dipped her fingers into my pussy to gather as much moisture as she could. I ground against her hand a few times and whimpered when she removed her fingers. She offered her fingers to Carlisle who sucked on them vigorously. His eyes rolled back into his head before he closed them and growled very loudly causing my juices to flow down my legs. He finally released her fingers and pulled her to him for a very steamy kiss. He then leaned over to me and kissed me allowing me to taste myself on his masculine yet soft lips.

Esme moved under me and started lapping at my pussy with her tongue. I whined into Carlisle's mouth causing him to deepen the kiss and grind harder against my ass. My hands instinctively went to Esme's hair and I grabbed a handful in each hand and began riding her tongue and fingers. With Carlisle pinching my nipples and Esme playing with my pussy, I was on sensory overload. A few more pinches, pulls and sucks later, I came on Esme's tongue. I slumped into Carlisle's arms and he reached down and pulled Esme to him and began sucking on her tongue. So fucking sexy.

I looked over at Edward and he was rubbing his still clothed erection. I licked my lips and was begging him with my eyes to join us on the bed. As if he knew what I was asking, he slowly strode over to me. When he reached me, he took hold of my chin and tilted my head up to look at him.

"You want Carlisle to fuck you while you suck on my cock, my Bella, or do you want both of us to fuck you while you eat Esme's pretty pussy?" I couldn't answer, only nod my head. Edward chuckled.

"Well, which one, my little slut?"

"I-I want to suck your cock first but I want you both at the same time, too."

"As you wish, my Bella, just remember who you belong to while feeling Carlisle move inside what's mine. Are we clear, Isabella? This may be the only time I allow another man inside that sweet, tight pussy of mine. You better enjoy it while you can but you will scream MY name when you cum. Do you hear me? Am I making myself clear to you?" Oh, authoritative, domineering Edward has entered the building folks. Fu-u-uck me. So sexy.

"Y-y-yes, sir."

"Very well. Now remove my clothing, Isabella, and I want Carlisle to lay on the bed with you straddling him. Esme, can you get my girl's ass ready for me? It won't take long for her to get me to the edge and just so I'm clear, I'm the only one permitted to cum inside my girl." Edward gave Carlisle a heated glance who responded with a head nod that he understood. Esme just nodded and got into position. Oh, fuck, here we go.

Carlisle laid down and pulled me to him giving me a kiss before slowly lowering me onto his very erect cock. He wasn't as thick as my Edward but close to it and long, too.

"Shit, Isabella, you're so tight. Fuck."

Esme licked where Carlisle and I were joined then licked her way to my ass. The sensation was incredible.

Edward grabbed my hair and pulled my head up so that he could enter my mouth. He wasted no time in thrusting deep into my throat while Carlisle admired my deep throating skills.

"Ah, that's my good little slut taking daddy's cock all the way back in her throat. She can suck better than a Hoover. Isn't that right, baby?" I could only nod.

Esme inserted a finger into my ass and thrust it in and out until I was ready for another finger. She continued licking me from my pussy to my ass and soon added a third finger. Carlisle kept a slow yet steady rhythm so he wouldn't cum and Edward continued to fuck my throat hard and fast. He moved one hand to my throat and squeezed a little, not enough to hurt me but just enough to tighten my throat around his cock. A few more strokes and he pulled out and moved behind me. He kissed Esme in thanks for getting me ready and told her to take her place laying with her back on Carlisle's chest and her pussy facing me.

"Now, Isabella, I want you to lick Esme's pussy until Carlisle's ready to cum. He can finish with Esme." Carlisle stopped moving to allow Edward time to work his way into my ass and for Esme to get into her position.

Edward finally entered me and gave me a moment to relax. I felt so full with both cocks in me and I just about burst when they started to pump into me slowly. When Edward pushed in, Carlisle moved out. It was the most satisfying feeling that I almost forgot about poor Esme. Again hearing what I was thinking, Edward lowered my head to her pussy where I wasted no time licking her. She tasted so sweet, like strawberries. She turned her head and began kissing Carlisle.

Soon, we became a moaning, sweating, panting mess with Edward drilling into my ass so hard it pushed my face harder into Esme and Carlisle bucking into me without abandon and trying to stay his orgasm. Esme was writhing on top of Carlisle as she rubbed her clit and Carlisle pinched and pulled her nipples. Esme's orgasm came first which triggered mine and I screamed out Edward's name. Carlisle started snarling and cussing.

"Edward, goddammit, I'm close. Your wife is squeezing my damn cock with her orgasm. If you're gonna cum, you better do it now before I explode."

"Just...one...more...second...ahhhhhhhh, fuck, Bella, fuck, fuck, fuck...YESSSSSS." Edward roared out. Once he finally stopped cumming, he pulled out gently and picked me up off of Carlisle. Carlisle threw Esme on the bed and plunged into her pussy. A few more thrusts and they came together and I woke up panting and sweating.

Holy Fuck, what a dream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TSS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**A/N: Phew. I had to stop a few times with this one to get my own drink of scotch...J/K...I don't drink. I have no experience with multiple partners, so I hope I did it justice and you guys liked it. I'll be back next weekend with a regular update. Have a great week**_.


	19. HOME SWEET HOME

CH. 16 HOME SWEET HOME

BELLA

Edward led me to a private elevator and inserted a gold card into the available slot and the doors opened instantly. He pushed the up button, then pushed me against the glass wall trapping me between his hard, masculine body and the cold glass. He immediately attached his mouth to my neck and nipped at me.

"Every motherfucker in that dining room wanted you, Isabella. Wanted what is MINE!" His breath was hot and heavy in my ear and his hands roamed my heated body. "Even my goddamned brother." He spun me around to face him and holy mother of God, did he look sexy. His eyes were black and his face was as hard as stone. He never looked more feral.

Edward still had me pinned against the glass and was lustfully scanning my body with his dark eyes. He ran the fingers from one of his hands down my face all the way to my collarbone until he reached the first button of my silk blouse. He studied it for half a second before he slid his fingers between the buttons and simply ripped it down the middle exposing my heaving chest. I let out a not so sexy squeak and stared at him getting so turned on. He flicked open the front clasp of my bra and then wrenched it from my body taking my blouse with it.

"These are MINE Isabella." He said while palming my breasts in both of his hands. He pinched my nipples hard and watched my face morph with pleasurable pain. He took one in his mouth and sucked on it just as hard as he was pinching the other. My head fell back onto the glass and my hands immediately went to his glorious head of hair and pulled hard. He growled and switched to the other nipple. I moaned and started rubbing my legs together to create any kind of stimulation to my aching pussy. Edward noticed and moved his knee between my legs to allow me to relieve some of the pressure which I did with no hesitation whatsoever. Edward released my nipples and grabbed my face roughly and forced me to look him in the eyes.

"You are MINE Isabella. Do you understand that?" I nodded my head yes and he dove for my mouth taking it hostage. He thrust his tongue in my mouth and kissed me hard but not hard enough to cause any pain. I continued grinding on his knee while he took possession of my mouth. I was so turned on that a few grinds later, I came in my panties.

Edward pulled away from my mouth and kissed his way to the top of my jeans. He kissed and nipped at my bellybutton before swirling his tongue in it. Why that felt so good, I will never know but it did and I moaned. He looked up at me with that fierce look still etched on his face then jerked my jeans down my legs. He was eye level with my drenched panties and leaned in to inhale my arousal. He rubbed his nose around my clothed pussy and growled. Next thing I know, he ripped my panties from my body. Fuck, that's so sexy.

"This pussy is MINE Isabella. No one will ever make you this wet. MINE!" He growled out before diving in and licking my dripping pussy. His nose rubbed my clit and my legs trembled. He licked my pussy like it was a fucking lollipop and again, I came. He licked me until I stopped quivering and made his way back to my mouth where he thrust his tongue in again. I moaned and whimpered in his mouth.

He pulled away and turned me facing the glass again and licked my back all the way to my ass. He palmed my ass cheeks and squeezed hard.

"This ass is MINE Isabella. ALL MINE!" He said and bit each ass cheek which made me jump and squeal. He massaged my ass a bit before spreading my cheeks.

"This is mine, too, Isabella." He said right as he licked my asshole. Again, I moaned like the Edward-slut I was. He licked me several times until he deemed me ready for his finger which he slid in with ease. I stuck my ass out toward his face begging for me.

"I'll be the only one to ever take you here, Isabella. IT...IS...MINE!" He said with each stroke of his finger. He added another finger while still licking me and...yep, I came.

As I was slowly coming down from my third high, I faintly heard him lower his zipper and then felt his enormous cock thrust into my soaking wet pussy. I had on 6 inch heeled boots which made me the perfect height for him. I couldn't spread my legs too wide since I was still wearing my jeans which made it a very tight fit. He leaned into my ear.

"This body is MINE Isabella. Forever MINE! Only I can make you feel this good. Isn't...that...right?" He asked with each hard thrust into my pussy. I could only breathe harder. He jerked my head back by my hair forcing me to look at him.

"ISN'T THAT RIGHT ISABELLA?" He demanded.

"Yes, Edward. I am yours, always and forever. Fuck. You feel so good. Harder, please." I whined.

He increased his speed and reached around to pinch and rub my clit. Again, I came. Hard.

He pulled out of me and ran the head of his penis along my asshole. I bent over the best I could and he eased inside gently while fingering my pussy. I relaxed my muscles and allowed him in all the way. He bent over me and bit down on my neck...and I came.

He picked up his speed and I could feel him getting harder which told me he was close to cumming.

"Where do you want my cum Isabella? This ass of mine or pussy?" I didn't respond right away and he smacked me on my ass.

"TELL ME NOW ISABELLA!" He snarled.

"God damn, Edward...my pussy, please." He smacked me on the ass again.

"YOUR pussy, Isabella, or MINE?" He thrust hard and smacked me again.

"OH, FUCK! Y-YOUR PUSSY, EDWARD, YOUR PUSSY!" I shouted back at him.

"THAT'S RIGHT ISABELLA. MY PUSSY!" He growled and snarled and then plunged into my pussy, pumped a few times, then came with a roar so loud, I thought the glass would break. He kept pumping until he was completely empty then slumped against my back. Thank God the wall was holding us up or we would be a heap on the floor.

After a few minutes, he kissed my back up to my lips and told me he loved me.

"I love you, too, my Edward, but where the hell did that come from? Not that I'm complaining." I asked him.

"I am a possessive fucker, baby, and all those men, women included, wanted what was mine. They can't have what is mine. Simple as that."

I caressed his face and ran my fingers through his hair.

"You have nothing to worry about baby. I am yours. All Yours." I leaned in and kissed him.

EDWARD

My wife was too fucking sexy for her own good. I got jealous of all those assholes looking at her like she was dinner. SHE IS MINE DAMNIT! Even my own brother wants a piece of her, Esme included. I saw how they undressed and fucked her with their eyes. Fuck, I've never been jealous before she came along. Definitely not an emotion I am used to and I took my possessive streak out on her to show her she would never need anyone but me. I know my brother is good looking and we've even shared women before but Isabella is mine. I don't think I can share her with anyone. I love her so damn much.

"I love you and I'm sorry if I was too rough, baby. I didn't hurt you did I?" I nuzzled her face with mine.

"Quite the opposite, my love. I love your possessive, domineering side. I love you, baby." We kissed for a few more seconds before I pulled out of her and gathered up her clothing. I helped her take off the remainder of her clothing and her sexy ass boots and pulled up my pants that were tangled around my ankles. The elevator had stopped long ago and the glass enclosure was all fogged up from our tryst.

I picked up my wife and carried her to our bedroom and proceeded to worship her like the queen she is. The tour of the penthouse would have to wait until morning.

Bella and I succumbed to sleep after two more rounds of love making. I will never get enough of that woman. She is my absolute everything. I reach over to caress her but come up empty handed. I sit up and look over at her side of the bed to see that she isn't there.

"Bella, honey, where are you?"

"Over here." She responds softly and I see her peering out through one of the massive windows overlooking the bridge. She is gorgeous with her long mahogany hair flowing down her back. It was still dark out and the lights from outside were dancing across her porcelain skin. I got up and walked over to her and wrapped her in my arms. She leaned her head back on my shoulder and hummed in tranquility. I kissed her neck and cheek.

"What are you doing up sweetheart?" I asked her.

"Had to go to the bathroom and couldn't resist seeing the view from here. This has to be the best view in the city. It is breathtaking." She said to me sleepily.

"It's the second best view, baby." I said while nuzzling the side of her face.

"Second? What do you consider the first? I can't imagine much beating this view." Bella said and I turned her around to face me.

"You, baby, are the best view from here." I said and gently kissed her. She snorted in reply.

"I don't know about that, Edward." She said.

"Trust me, Bella, you are by far more gorgeous than anything I've ever seen whether it be the view from this penthouse, the wonderful views from our island, the view of the Swiss Alps or hell, even the Eifel Tower in Paris. You are beyond this Earth, my Bella. Heaven wouldn't even be able to hold you for long due to your radiance. I love you." I told her and kissed her slowly and sensually. Yes, I know I'm being corny but it doesn't make it untrue. She truly has otherworldly beauty. I kissed the tip of her nose and brought her into my embrace.

"Now come back to bed. We have a busy day ahead of us. I need to show you the rest of the penthouse and get you moved in. I also need to check in at the office at some point. Will you accompany me? I won't be long." She nodded affirmatively and I led her back to bed and pulled her close to me. She rested her head against my chest and we quickly fell back to sleep.

BELLA

Edward has got to be the most romantic man, albeit sometimes a little cheesy, but romantic nonetheless. I love my cheesy, cornball of a husband.

I soon awoke to the sun streaming through the massive windows and to the sounds of the horns from the ships down below. I am in absolute love with the view from our bedroom and I can't wait to see the rest of the penthouse. My bladder was making its presence known once again and I rushed to the bathroom to relieve myself leaving a sleeping and very naked Edward in our massive bed.

The bathroom was beautiful with its bright whites and slate gray colors and unique design. Since we are in the loft of the penthouse, the walls were slanted. It wasn't a grandiose bathroom but certainly large enough for the two of us. The bathroom had several windows and due to how high up we are, it made me feel as though I was in the clouds. It really is amazing. The bathtub was a massive, standalone unit sitting on a platform next to one of the windows and I was so going to soak in that bad boy. The shower was enclosed in thin glass with a large rain shower head hanging from the ceiling and there were two vanities with large bowls as sinks.

I finished using the toilet, washed my hands and turned on the water for the bathtub. I found several options for bubbles and added my fragrance of choice. Once filled, I stepped in and sighed contentedly which is where Edward found me about ten minutes later.

"So, this is where you escaped, my beauty. I see you've acclimated yourself to the bathroom without any trouble." Edward smirked while leaning down to kiss me good morning. "Good morning, my love, may I join you?" He asked me in his scratchy, yet very sexy voice.

"Absolutely." I said to him and he climbed in on the other end of the monstrous tub. He sank down until the bubbles came up to his chest.

"Mmmm, perfect." He hummed and I couldn't agree more, absolutely perfect, but I wasn't referring to the bath. Perfect indeed I thought to myself. I ran my foot along his toned legs and he looked over at me from under his eyelashes warning me not to start something I wasn't going to finish. I just peered on innocently like I didn't know what he was referring to.

"Don't wake the monster if you don't want it, little girl." Like I was going to stop. I just smiled up at him and made my way over to his side of the tub. Straddling his lap, I pulled on his hair, bringing his face to mine and kissed him. He adjusted us a bit and slid effortlessly into me. We remained in that position while washing each other. It was so sweet, so intimate. We brought each other to a gentle climax and then finished with our bath. He took me to the walk-in closet where Esme had hung some clothing for me. Edward's side of the closet was remarkable. He had so many beautiful, expensive suits, Italian-made shoes, silk shirts and ties any one man could ever want or need.

He handed me a beautiful deep red, silk wrap dress and some matching and very sexy, Luis Vuitton shoes. I may not be much into fashion, but I love me some shoes. Being friends with Rose and Alice certainly allows me to get my hands on a good variety of shoes. I usually leave the clothing to Alice but something tells me my man knows a little about fashion.

He pulled a drawer open and retrieved some very sexy undergarments for me in the same matching red color. He turned to me, removed my towel and proceeded to assist me in getting dressed. He kissed my shoulder after putting my bra on and lowered himself to slowly and sensually draw my panties up my legs. He then assisted me with my dress and shoes only after kissing my feet. Damn, now I'm turned on again.

"So, my sexy husband, do I get to choose your clothing as well?" He smirked at me and nodded yes.

I walked over to his side and perused the options. I settled on a charcoal gray suit, black, silk shirt, foregoing the tie and some black shoes. I left him to dress so I could dry and style my hair. Twenty minutes later, we were dressed and ready to go.

"Do you want the tour now, my queen, or later?" Edward asked me.

"Show me the basics, my love, then the rest when we return with my things."

"As you wish. The stairs here lead to the Solarium which I want you to see for the first time at night. It is incredible." He said while walking me out of our bedroom and into the atrium. The glass elevator took up the center of the atrium and had stairs that wrapped around it for when we chose to not use the elevator. Two reasonably sized bedrooms with their own bathrooms are across the atrium and are beautifully decorated in whites and blues. The floor below us held the studio and an office.

"Oh, Edward, this studio is perfect. I can just see myself in here practicing my ballet." It currently had a blood red, suede sofa and chaise lounge and very modern artwork.

"I will have Esme start on it immediately. If you see anything you don't like, we'll change it, baby." I just smiled up at him and he kissed the top of my head.

Edward led me to the main floor and showed me the kitchen, living room and dining area. What floored me were the four very large clocks on all four of the main walls.

"Edward, this is unbelievable." I told him while spinning around in circles taking in the views from the main floor.

"These clocks were fully restored and are in working condition as you can see. They are 16' in height and one of the main reasons for purchasing this penthouse along with the view. The elevator is for our own private use." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"That's a good thing." I smirked up at him and winked. The kitchen was very modern and everything built in and the home had hardwood flooring throughout. He had a dark, charcoal gray suede sectional sofa, chaise lounge, recliner and glass coffee table in the living area sitting atop a white, Persian rug. While it seems a little boring to use grays and whites, it worked fabulously together. The dining room faced the bridge which reflected off of the glass, 12 person dining table. The chairs were white, high back, plush chairs.

"Edward, I am speechless. This place is incredible. I can see us hosting so many holiday parties here." I said to him.

"Oh yeah. This is the perfect place for that and I've had a few already with the family. I have an office function coming up soon, too. You ready to head out? We'll stop downstairs to grab a bite to eat, then head to my office if that's alright."

"Lead the way, husband of mine." He leaned down and kissed me, then called for the infamous elevator. Oh, the memories we made there last night. Okay, must stop thinking that way before I jump him this time. Mmm, bet he would like...

~~~~~~TSS~~~~~~

_**A/N: 'Til next time my sweets. I will post some more picture links on my profile of the penthouse or you can google the "Brooklyn Clocktower Penthouse." Leave some love. Thanks.**_


	20. FRIENDS AND COLLEAGUES

**CH. 17 FRIENDS AND COLLEAGUES**

**BELLA**

Edward and I made it to a private, secluded garage after a delightful breakfast and I was stunned at the vast number of sexy, sleek vehicles lined up next to each other. Included in the fuck awesome cars were a couple of motorcycles. I stopped to take in the marvelous sight and Edward looked at me questioningly .

"What is it, my Bella? What's wrong?" He asked.

"N-nothing is wrong. Do all of these vehicles belong to you?" I asked him.

"They do. Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Uh, no. I'm just in awe is all. These are very sexy cars, Edward. What are they?" Edward walked me over to the first car which was charcoal gray.

"This is a Hennessey Venom GT." Edward said while running his hand along the beauty. "It gets up to 270 mph. Takes corners like it's on rails." He marveled over the care a moment before moving over to the next car which was red.

"This is the McLaren MSO 650S Coupe. Top speed is about 207 mph."

"Very nice." I told him.

"Last we have the Aston Martin DB8 which you've ridden in. This is the infamous Bond car." He told me while running his hand on the sleek, black car. "This is my everyday car as it is a little more practical. It's speed tops at about 183 mph."

We turn to the motorcycles.

"These are my Harley Davidson VRSC and Ducati 1098S." I ran my hand over the seat of the Harley and decided to take a seat.

"Mmm, I like this one." I told him while caressing the beautiful beast. Edward growled and came over to straddle the seat facing me. He ran his hands up my legs, then took my face in his hands.

"I like you on this one, too. We'll have to take it out soon just so I can fuck you on it." He then kissed me hungrily.

"Why wait?" I asked him and slid the hem of my dress further up my legs exposing my clothed pussy. He looked down and growled. He slid his fingers inside my panties then in my pussy and pumped me a few times. He pulled his fingers out and sucked on them. I pouted and he leaned over and bit my lip.

"Soon, my sexy vixen, soon. You'll look sexy as hell in some leather." He kissed me one last time before climbing off the bike. "Come, my love. How about we take the McLaren? It matches your dress." I nodded my head and he led me over to the car. I was shocked when the door lifted up like a Lamborghini's. He assisted me inside the car and strutted to the driver's side, got in and started the engine. When it purred to life, I creamed my panties. I moaned and he looked over at me with a knowing grin. He sped out of the parking garage and we were quickly speeding down the street. Damn fine ride if I say so myself.

We made it to his office building in under an hour and were entering the private elevator before I even knew it. He hit the top button and we were on our way to the top. He cornered me in the elevator and looked me over like I was a piece of meat.

"You've made me so damn hard, Isabella, with the way you looked on my bike not to mention the moaning you've been doing in the car." He ran his nose seductively up and down the column of my neck.

"We have twenty eight floors to go, my Bella, and I am recollecting our encounter in the elevator at home. How about you?" He said while licking my ear which caused me to shiver.

"Mmhmm." Was my response. He trailed his hand up my leg to my dripping sex, pushed my panties aside and plunged two fingers into me. I moaned and threw my head back against the wall.

"Fuck, you're so wet and ready for me aren't you, my Bella?" I nodded. He unzipped his fly and rammed his rock hard cock into me making us both cry out in pleasure. I bit down on his neck and he growled and pounded into me harder. This was hardcore fucking at its best.

He swiveled his hips and hit my sweet spot so good. A few more hard, fast thrusts and I clamped down on him. He swore a few times and followed soon after, emptying himself inside me. He rested his face in the crook of my neck as I ran my fingers through his hair. What is it with Edward and elevators? I'll never look at one the same again. The Double E is what I am dubbing the dynamic duo.

We both took a few breaths of air and put ourselves back together in time for the elevator to ding. He grabbed my hand and led me over to a very beautiful woman in her late forties. She looked up at us and smiled.

"Edward, good to have you back...and this must be your Bella?"

"Yes, Carmen, this is my beautiful wife. Bella, this is Carmen, my assistant and my aunt by marriage." We shook hands and exchanged greetings.

"So, Carmen, did I miss much?" Edward asked.

"No, your dad, mom and brother took care of anything that couldn't wait but I do have some things I need you to sign if you can spare some time." Carmen said to Edward.

"Not a problem." He said and led me inside what I assume is his office. It was huge and extravagantly decorated. He had a dark brown leather sofa and several chairs on one side of his office, a large mahogany desk, matching filing cabinets and bookshelf. He had several long windows overlooking the water.

"Oh wow, Edward, I can see our home from here." I told him.

"Yeah, we're just on the other side of the water. I sometimes come by boat."

"Would either of you like some coffee, juice, water..." Carmen asked.

"I would love some orange juice with ice, thank you." I told her. Edward told her he would take some coffee. While Carmen disappeared to get our beverages, I sauntered over to Edward's desk and propped myself in front of his chair.

"I like your office, dear." I told him and he rolled his chair up close to me and looked up at me with lust in his eyes as if we hadn't just fucked in the elevator. I leaned down and kissed him. He rose up, pushing me back on the desk.

"If Carmen wasn't about to come back in here, I would take you on this desk, Isabella." He pressed his erection into me and kissed me. A few minutes later, we were interrupted by Carmen clearing her throat.

"This will only take a little while, baby."

"Take your time. I'll find something to occupy my time." I winked at him and sashayed my way over to his sofa, swinging my hips a little more than what was necessary.

"Behave, Isabella." Edward told me sternly and I just giggled. I made myself at home on his sofa and perused a few magazines. An hour later, he was through and ready to show me around.

"Again, it was nice meeting you Bella. I know we'll be seeing each other again soon since we're family and all." Carmen said and hugged me. She was so sweet and reminded me a bit of my mother.

"I look forward to it Carmen. See you soon." Edward took my hand and led me to another floor. We were greeted by a very jovial, and very gay man sitting at a desk outside the elevator.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, nice to see you. You here to see your brother?" He asked.

"Hi Riley, yeah, thought we'd stop in to see him for a minute. Is he in?"

"Uh, he is but Ms. Esme is in with him." Riley said and blushed.

"Oh. Well, I guess we can come back later. Riley, let me introduce my wife, Bella. Bella, this is my brother's right hand man, Riley." Edward introduced us and we shook hands.

"Nice meeting you Ms. Bella. Welcome to the family." Riley said.

"You as well." I said.

Edward approached the closed doors and knocked. We could hear moaning on the other side and looked at each other. Edward just rolled his eyes.

"Brother, Bella and I came by to say hello. Since you're busy, we'll come back." We turned to leave but the doors opened and were greeted with a very disheveled looking Carlisle standing breathlessly on the other side. He was wearing a bright blue shirt that was open showing off his very masculine chest. He was tanned and toned and looked so sexy. Not as sexy as my Edward, but sexy nonetheless.

"Nonsense. Please, come on in. Bella, it's good to see you again." Carlisle said with a sly grin on his face and a kiss to my cheek. I blushed and ducked my head. He turns me all gooey when he smiles like that. Damn Cullen men.

We entered his office and were met with a sexy Esme sitting lazily on the sofa. She slowly got up to greet me with a hug and a kiss. The room smelled of sex so it was no mystery what just transpired here.

"Bella, I'm so glad to see you and may I say that dress looks fabulous on you just like I suspected it would."

"Thank you, Esme. It is very beautiful and quite comfortable and I am in love with the shoes. Thank you."

"Come, sit and tell me how you're settling in." The men gave us a swoon-worthy grin and went to sit in club chairs across from us. _Damn smirky, sexy brothers_ I muttered to myself. Esme leaned close to me and said, "yes, yes, they are." I looked at her and covered my face in embarrassment.

"Shit, I said that out loud didn't I?" I asked.

"You did. They are quite disarming aren't they?" I only nodded. They looked at us with lust in their eyes. Esme and I both shifted in our seats. Fuckers. They knew the power they held over us.

Esme and I chatted while Carlisle and Edward talked business. Every once in a while, I would peek over at them and see them staring at us. Gaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! I shook my head to clear my lust induced fog and resumed my talk with Esme. We made a date to have lunch later in the week and made our way out.

Edward introduced me to a few more people on our way out and we headed to my apartment to collect what we could fit in the car. I decided to leave all my furniture in the apartment for the time being. I gave Edward directions and a short while later, we arrived at my high-rise apartment that I shared with the girls. Alice should be at work but Rose may be home.

We entered the elevator and Edward smirked at me.

"Don't even think about it mister. This is a public elevator." I told him. He gave me a hungry look and wrapped his arms around me from behind. As he was getting handsy and frisky, the elevator dinged and a couple of people entered the elevator. I turned to him and gave him a look that said "I told you so." He just kissed my lips and kept his arms around my waist. We arrived on my floor and got to my door. I dug my key out of my pocket and Edward grabbed it from me to open the door. I knocked on the door and hollered for the girls.

"Honeys, I'm home. Anyone here?" I said loudly and Rose came from her bedroom half-dressed.

"Baby Bells, you're home." Rose squealed and wrapped me in her arms, swaying me back and forth. Then, she shocked me by hitting my shoulder.

"Hey, what was that for?" I asked her.

"For disappearing the way you did. You could have called, you know. I was worried and I missed you, bitch. I was completely shocked when Alice told me you were eloping."

"Awe, Rose, I missed you, too, doll face. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you before I left. I was completely swept off my feet." I said while hugging her and peeking up at Edward.

"All is well now that you're back. Now, are you going to introduce me to this fuck hot man?" She asked.

"Certainly, babe. Rose, this is Edward Cullen, my husband. Sweetie, this is one of my best friends, Rose." Rose tilted her head to the side and analyzed Edward.

"You treating my girl right, Edward?" Edward swallowed and nodded his head.

"Yes, ma'am, I sure am and it's a pleasure to meet you, Rose." Edward answered.

"Rose, play nice. Edward treats me like a queen." I told her.

"That's because you are, my sweet Bella." Edward said and kissed my temple. Rose studied us a minute, then smiled.

"I guess you're alright, Eddie." Rose said but then leaned into Edward and said, "But know this, stud...hurt her and I'll kill you, cap-ice?"

"Understood, Rose. I only have the best intentions when it comes to my Angel." Edward said.

"Well, alright, then. Baby Bells, it's good you're home, but I've got to get ready for a photo shoot. Let's get together tonight, okay. Oh, we could go to that new club, New Moon. How does that sound? 

I looked at Edward to see if he was game and he nodded his head.

"Sounds good. How about 8:00 p.m.? We'll meet you there?" I asked her.

"Sounds good, babe. I'll text Ali and Em." She hugged me, then turned to Edward and kissed his cheek. She disappeared into her room and we made our way to mine. Edward looked around my room while I collected my clothing putting them in a few bags, then got my books and personal effects together. Again, I didn't have much and was done in record time. Edward looked at me quizzically.

"That's it, my Bella?" Edward asked while eying my five bags.

"That's it other than some cookware, dishes and the furniture in this room. I'll leave it all for now. This was my mom's furniture when she was a teenager, so I'd like to get it soon and put it in storage." I told him while getting a little misty eyed.

"No need to put it in storage. You can put your furniture in the spare bedrooms, sweetheart." He lifted my hand and brought it to his heart and kissed my head.

"I would like that. Thank you." He picked up the heavier bags and I hollered to Rose that we would see her later. She responded with a muffled okay and we were out the door.

"Do you want to drive your car home or come back later for it?" Edward asked me.

"I don't have a car. I use public transportation or borrow the girls' cars if I need one." I told him.

"Hmm, okay." He said with a cryptic look on his face. We loaded my bags in his car and were on our way home.

~~~~~~~~~~~TSS~~~~~~~~~~~

At 8:00 p.m. sharp, we arrived at the club. Edward chose a purple, bandage dress for me with black heels and black dress slacks and purple button up that matched my dress for himself with no tie. A few buttons were undone showing a bit of chest hair. He was so sexy. We brought the Hennessey Venom this time and drove up to valet parking. Edward got his ticket from the valet attendant and came around to assist me out of the car. He pulled me flush to his body and I inhaled a lungful of fresh, sinfully fragranted Edward. His scent just makes me drunk and horny as hell. We were interrupted by my name being called. I turned to the voices and saw the girls plus Jasper waiting in a fuck long line. Awe, hell, we'll be waiting a while to get in this club and standing that long in 6 inch heels isn't my idea of fun.

"Bells, so glad to have you back. I missed you. How was the wedding? Did you get pictures? Where did you go for your honeymoon?" Alice accosted me in a tight hug and blasted me with questions.

"Take a breath Ali. I'll answer all your questions once we get inside...if we ever get inside. How long have you guys been standing in line?" I asked her.

"Alright, alright. Oh, we've been here for about thirty minutes. Rose tried to charm her way in but I think the doorman is gay or something because he pointed us to the end of the line." She pouted.

"Well, not much we can do about it but wait I guess. Hi, sweets." I said to Rose. "Got shafted by the doorman, huh?" Rose just scowled at me. "Hey, Jazz. Good to see you." I said and gave him a hug. "Jazz, Alice, I'd like you to meet..."

"Edward, my man. How are you?" Jasper interrupted me. Huh? Oh, yeah, I forgot Jasper and Edward already knew each other.

"Couldn't be better mate. How are you?" Edward said while shaking Jasper's hand.

"Great. So, I hear you snagged our little Bell, here." Jasper said while pulling me into a headlock. I swatted at him and pulled away giving him the bitch brow and death glare.

"Sure did. Best thing I've ever done." Edward said while bringing me in for a hug and kiss. "Alice, nice to formally meet you."

"Likewise, Edward. I'm so glad Bells met you. She's been lonely for a while even though she would never admit it." Alice said while squeezing my hand.

"She'll never be lonely again." Edward said and kissed my temple. I sighed happily.

"Where's Em, guys?" I asked.

"Oh, his training went a little longer than expected. He'll be here soon." Rose answered. Edward excused himself and went to talk with the doorman. The next thing we knew, he was waving us over.

"Edward, how the hell did you get us in?" Jasper asked.

"My cousin, James and his wife, Victoria, own the place. Felix, the doorman, knows me pretty well. I told him we have one more party joining us and he'll text me when he arrives." Edward said.

"Wow, thanks, Edward. I'll text Em and let him know." Rose said. We entered the booming club and Edward made his way to the bar with us following him. He greeted the bartender with a handshake who then led us to a private area up a few steps from the main floor overlooking the dance floor.

"Here you go Edward. I think you guys will be comfortable here. My VIP room is occupied with a large party. Next time, give me a call and I'll book the room for you." The bartender said.

"No worries, man, this is great. Jamie, I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Bella. Honey, this is my cousin James."

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Let me know if this fella gives you any trouble. I'll sick my wife on him." James smiled and Edward punched him in the shoulder.

"Nice to meet you James and no need for the threats of bodily harm. Edward is wonderful." I said and kissed my man.

"So, where is Vic?" Edward asked James.

"Oh, she's up in the VIP room serving the party. It's a madhouse around here tonight. I'll send her over in a bit with some drinks. What would you guys like?" We ordered our drinks and he hurried back to the bar. Ten minutes later a beautiful redhead came over with our drinks.

"Edward, good to see you." She said.

"Hey, Vic. Bella, this is Victoria, Jamie's wife. Vic, this is my Bella." We shook hands and greeted one another. She turned to Edward and whispered something in his ear. She winked at me and excused herself to tend the bar again. I gave Edward a questioning look as to what that was about and he told me he would tell me later.

Edward received a text from the doorman and let Rose know that Emmett had arrived. She got up and went to get him. They came back a few minutes later and Em wrapped me in a big, bear hug, swinging me around like a rag doll.

"BELLSY, GLAD YOU'RE HOME. I'VE MISSED YOUR COOKING. I ALMOST STARVED TO DEATH. DON'T EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!" He hollered and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Gee, thanks, Em. Now, put me down before I throw up on you. I want to introduce you to someone." I led him over to Edward to introduce them and was shocked when Em apparently already knew him.

"EDDIE. HOW THE HELL ARE YOU?" God, he doesn't have an indoor voice.

"Emmett, hey man. I'm fine, how are you?" Edward got up to give him a handshake and man hug.

"I'm great. So, you're the one who eloped with my Bellsy?" Edward nodded his head. "Nice, man, nice."

"Okay, so how do you two know each other?" I asked them.

"Eddie here's my...what? Second cousin, Ed?" Edward nodded his head yes. O—kay.

"Wow, small world." Rose said.

We talked for a little bit catching up and giving details about the wedding and honeymoon. The girls informed me that Em and Jazz proposed and regaled me with their stories.

"Em took me to a game and had all the guys line up on the field with signs in their hands that spelled out, 'WILL YOU MARRY ME, ROSE?' Em was at the end of the line on one knee holding out a box with this very large diamond nestled inside." Rose thrust her left hand out so I could see it. It was beautiful and very large...just her style. I hugged them both in congratulations and turned to Alice who told me her story.

"Jazz and I had a picnic in the park. We were laying down on the blanket absorbing the sun's rays when an airplane flew by with a large banner that said 'MARRY ME, ALICE, MY DARLIN'.' It was so sweet. I, of course, said 'HELL YES' and promptly attacked my man." Alice squealed with delight and showed me her ring. It was a beautiful pink, very large diamond. Jazz certainly knew Alice. The color pink was invented just for her.

"Look at us, all grown up." Rose said all teary eyed and hugging us both. After our hug fest, I went around and hugged and congratulated Jazz.

"Thank you for making our pixie so happy, Jazz. You guys are perfect for each other." He just smiled and blushed.

I went back over to Edward who proceeded to pull me onto his lap.

"I love you, baby." He said and kissed me.

"Love you, too, Edward."

"Alright, you two, break it up. Edward, you've hogged our girl long enough. It's our turn now." Rose, ever the bossy one, said and pulled me and Alice to the dance floor. The girls sandwiched me in between and we put on a good show for our guys to the song of Aerosmith's, _Love in an Elevator_. I giggled at the choice of song but thought it was so fitting. I looked over at Edward and gave him my best bedroom eyes.

Rose was behind me running her hands up and down my legs and Alice was in front of me grinding on my leg. Rose slapped my ass, turned me around and started kissing me while we both stared at our men. They shifted in their seats and their eyes turned dark. Once the song ended, the boys stalked over to us and each claimed their mate. The song, _Glory Box_ by Portishead came on and Edward ground his hard as steel erection into my ass while my hands were on his. We moved with the beat of the music as he ran his hands over my breasts and down the sides of my body getting me even more worked up.

"You are so fucking sexy, Bella." He breathed into my ear as he continued to run his hands along my sweaty body. He turned me around and hitched one of my legs around him. He ground his hard erection into my hot sex making me moan. I reached down and rubbed him a few times and he just stared intently into my eyes. I discretely unzipped his pants, pulled his cock out, moved my panties aside and placed him at my entrance. He looked at me with the darkest, lustiest look I've seen on him yet and plunged into me making me arch back. My neck was exposed and he wasted no time in devouring it giving me little nips and kisses. It was so erotic feeling him move inside me to the beat of the music. I don't know what made me be so daring but I just couldn't help it. I have been feeling more horny than usual and if anyone could tell what we were doing, I just couldn't care. He set my body on fire.

"Fuck, Bella, you feel so good. So perfect. I love you." We continued moving to the beat of the music and I was quickly losing my mind.

"Oh, Edward, I love you, too. You're going to make me cum, you feel so good." He squeezed my ass and rolled his hips a few times causing me to come undone.

"You're so beautiful when you cum, my Bella." He said and kissed me.

_Closer_ by Nine Inch Nails came on next and Edward fucked me harder. I spotted Rose and Emmett in the hallway and saw that Emmett had Rose against the wall and was thrusting his hips. It was so hot watching them. I looked for Alice and Jasper and found them at our booth going at it with Alice straddling a seated Jasper. I guess we girls turned our men on more than we thought.

I turned and looked at Edward and he gave me a smirk seeing the same thing I had. He kissed me and I became putty in his arms. The closing of the song had us both cumming together...hard. We were both sweaty and panting hard. Life with my husband just keeps getting better and better.

~~~~~~~TSS~~~~~~

**EDWARD**

Do I have the most perfect wife or what? When she took my cock out and placed it at her entrance, I thought to myself, _How the hell did I ever live before she came into my life? _The answer is that I wasn't living, just existing, and who the hell knew I had such a kinky wife? I've unleashed a horny monster and couldn't be happier.

I just about came in my pants when Aerosmith's song came on and she gave me that sinful look. I've taken her twice in an elevator which was actually a first for me. Fuck, I can't keep my hands off her. I don't know what the hell I'm going to do when I go back to work this week. She'll just have to set up shop in my office. I'll have to remember to talk to her about that. I'll also be purchasing a car for her. No wife of mine will be using public transportation when I have the means to buy her anything she wants. She'll look so fucking perfect in a midnight blue Jaguar with tan interior. I make a mental note to get that ordered for her in time for her birthday.

I lead her back to the table for us both some much needed water. She chugged down half the bottle of water and told me she needed to use the ladies room to freshen up. Alice and Rose went with her leaving me with the guys. It still amazes me how we've managed to run in the same circles for as long as we have but only meeting just recently. I will thank God everyday for the miracle he performed with us.

"So, Ed, how is married life treating you?" Jasper asked and I could only smile.

"Oh, I think we know how married life is treating him. Look at that mega-watt smile, Jazz. Not to mention the hot display on the dance floor. Who knew our Bells had it in her?" Emmett said while extending his long, beefy arms across the back of the booth.

"I'm surprised the two of you even noticed. The two of you seemed to be quite busy yourselves." I said with a smirk then bringing my bottle of beer to my lips.

"Well, that little show they put on got my loins going and to that song, fuck. I'm getting hard again just thinking about it." Em said while adjusting himself.

"Yeah and what was that look Bella gave you, Edward? Looked like some inside joke. Care to share?" Jazz asked.

"I've fucked her twice in an elevator." I said proudly while taking another swig of my beer.

"YOU DAWG." Em yelled and fist bumped me. "You are my hero, man." I just nodded. Jazz had a grin on his face and began bowing his head several times in that "we're not worthy" sign.

"What can I say? My wife is one sexy bitch. My dick is permanently attached to that woman." I said and they both just nodded empathetically.

"I hear that, man. It's the same with Rosie. I'm constantly hard around that fine ass and don't get me started on what she can do with a whip." Emmett said with a glazed over look.

"My tinkerbelle is quite magical herself. She can do this thing with her tongue...mmm, damn." Jazz said. I think he just had an orgasm. His eyes just rolled into the back of his head.

"Damn, we're whipped, and speak of the devils...here they come." I said and raked my eyes over my wife and licked my lips. She saw me and gave me a sexy smirk.

While they were making their way to us, I noticed almost all the dicks in that club were looking at them like they were something to eat. Oh, hell, no. I growled and heard Jasper and Emmett doing the same. We got up quickly when we saw several men make their way toward them. We made it to them first and swept them away quickly. The other men just sulked and walked away after seeing our deadly glares. That's right, fuckers, these ladies are taken. We sat around talking for a while longer and danced to a few more songs before calling it a night. We made plans with the other couples to get together the following weekend to go paintballing which I haven't done since I was a teenager. Something tells me it will be a lot different than when I last did it.

Bella and I made our way toward our home but were not quite tired yet. So, I drove us to a secluded spot near the bridge, parked the car and opened the sunroof. We reclined and just stargazed as much as possible and held hands. It was such a nice night out. She leaned over and kissed me and we got lost in each other. There wasn't much room in the car, so I got out and went to her side. I opened the door, pulled her out and walked her to the front of the car. I kissed her and told her how beautiful she was then leaned her against the hood.

"You look so fucking sexy spread out on my car, Bella." I ran my hands along her long, slender legs and pushed her dress up exposing her to me. I ripped her tiny, thong panties from her body and licked her lucious pussy. She moaned and begged for more. I turned her over and pulled her to a standing position, smacked her ass then leaned her forward so that her top half was laying on the hood. I quickly unzipped my pants and thrust into her wet pussy. She felt like heaven. I thrust into her from behind until she came screaming my name.

I turned her over and dove for her pussy again with my tongue. She tasted so good. I licked her a few more times then thrust back in with my aching cock. She was so beautiful under the lights emanating from the bridge. I looked down to where we were joined and lost it. I came so hard inside my beautiful Bella and then collapsed on top of her burying my head against her breasts.

"I love you, my beautiful Bella. So much." She ran her hands through my hair and told me she loved me, too. I may be a wealthy man but I can honestly say that it has nothing to do with money. My wealth is due to this magnificent woman I'm holding and I am so grateful that she loves me in return. Life is good...no, life is wonderful.

~~~~~~~TSS~~~~~~~

A/N: Don't forget I have pictures posted on my profile. Let me know if the links don't work. You should only have to ctrl-click on them. Thanks for reading and please review.


	21. LITTLE SURPRISES

**CH. 18 LITTLE SURPRISES**

**BELLA**

A week passed quickly with both Edward and I getting into a somewhat normal routine. Edward didn't want us separated so he set up a little work station in his office for me. Needless to say, not much work got done during that week.

**Flashback**

"_Bella, where do you normally work?" Edward asked me._

"_At home. Why?"_

"_Well, I was thinking...with Esme and her crew at the house getting your studio together, how would you feel about working from my office? I can't stand the thought of you being away from me even for a minute."_

"_Sure, we can try if you don't think I'll be in the way. I can pretty much work from anywhere."_

"_My office is large enough and you could never, ever be in the way, darling. Tell me what you need and I'll make it happen."_

"_Um, I shouldn't need much. Just a computer, small corner desk and comfortable chair should suffice. How long are we talking about?"_

"_For a long while, Bella. I want to see your pretty face all day long."_

"_Are you sure you won't tire of seeing me all day and night?"_

"_Never, sweet girl, never."_

_After that conversation, Edward wasted no time worshipping my body for hours on end. The next day as promised, he had my workstation set up by the windows. I would certainly have enough inspiration with the wonderful view I had from my area and I don't just mean my sexy ass husband. We made love on every surface of his office including his enormous desk. All I can say is that I am glad he has a bathroom._

_While sitting at my work station gazing out the window, I thought about my book signing stint that would start next week. While I appreciate my fans, I certainly do not look forward to being the center of attention. I am also a little anxious about being away from Edward. _

"_What has you in deep thought over here, pretty girl?" Edward asked me while kissing the top of my head._

"_My book signing tour starts next week and I'm a little anxious is all." I said and he took in my mood and bent down so we were eye level._

"_What is causing you so much anxiety, sweetheart?"_

"_Just being the center of attention and..." I broke off and looked to the floor in embarrassment. Edward lifted my chin._

"_And what, baby?" He asked and I got teary eyed. Edward became concerned, picked me up and carried me to the sofa where he held me in his lap._

"_Baby, talk to me. Tell me what else is bothering you." I took a deep breath to calm my nerves._

"_I don't want to be a-away from yoooooouuuuuu." I whaled out. The dam burst and I was a sobbing mess. Edward just held me and allowed me to cry like an idiot. What the hell is wrong with me? _

_I had my head buried in his neck and he was rubbing my back when I got the feeling I was about to throw up. I leaped out of his arms, darted to his en-suite bathroom and just barely made it to the toilet in time to throw up. Edward was instantly by my side holding my hair out of the way and rubbing soothing circles up and down my back._

_Once I stopped heaving, Edward left me to get a cold washcloth. He gently wiped my face which helped tremendously._

"_Are you alright, Bella?" He quietly asked me and I nodded my head._

"_I'll be fine. I'm sorry about that." _

"_Hey, don't apologize. Just tell me what you need."_

"_I think I just need to lay down for a bit." Edward nodded, carried me to the sofa and gently lay me down._

"_How about some juice?" He asked me._

"_Sounds good." He left the office and came back with some orange juice. I sipped it and my stomach rolled again. I shot to the bathroom once again and again, Edward was right there with me._

"_I'm calling Carlisle to come check you over." He left the bathroom to make his call and came back to me. I made to get up but the room started spinning and I lost my balance. Edward caught me before I fell. I was sweating profusely and got sick again. Good Lord, is this ever going to end?_

_**EDWARD**_

_I was holding my angel while she cried. It broke my heart to hear her sob this way. What can I do to make her feel better? I was brought out of my thoughts when she darted to the bathroom. I heard her throwing up and immediately went to her aid. When she had to go to the bathroom for the second time, I was beside myself with worry. I called Carlisle right away._

"_This is Carlisle." I heard on the other end._

"_Carlisle, please come to my office quickly. Bella is sick."_

"_On my way." He said and disconnected the call. I went back to Bella and caught her as she began to fall. I then heard Carlisle calling out to us._

"_In the bathroom." I yelled at him and about that time, Bella got sick again._

"_Edward, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked._

"_She's been throwing up and is now sweating badly." I answered him._

"_Okay, can you get her to the sofa so I can check her out?" Carlisle asked and I picked up a very weak Bella and deposited her on the sofa. My angel looked terrible. Her face and hair were damp from sweat and she was deathly pale. I re-wet the washcloth and wiped her face and neck and swept her hair out of her face. She peeked up at me with those beautiful eyes and my heart broke at how sick she was._

"_I'm here, Bella, and so is Carlisle. He's going to check you over, okay?" She just nodded and closed her eyes._

"_I love you, sweet girl."_

"_Love you, too." She said weakly._

"_Bella, can you tell me what your symptoms are?" Carlisle asked her._

"_Dizzy, hot and...sick...to..my..stomach." She barely got out._

"_Hmm, okay, I'm going to check your temperature and see if you're running a fever. Edward, what did you guys eat the last couple of days?" Carlisle asked and I recited what we ate._

"_Are you thinking food poisoning? If so, wouldn't I be sick, too, since we ate the same things?" I asked him._

"_Well, she's not running a fever which would alert me to a possible infection but I don't want to rule it out. I'll take a couple of blood samples and run them down to the lab to be sure and get her something for her dizziness while I'm waiting for the results. Bella, could you be pregnant?" He asked and we both looked at each other with surprise. Of course!_

"_I could be. We haven't been using any protection since we both want children right away." Bella answered with hope in her shaky, weak voice and grabbed for my hand and gave it a squeeze._

"_Well, I'll run a pregnancy test, too, and get back to you guys shortly." Carlisle said and swiftly left the room._

"_Oh, Edward, do you think I'm pregnant so soon?" She asked me while placing our joined hands on her flat stomach._

"_I hope so, angel, I hope so." I leaned down to kiss her forehead and allowed her to rest until we got the results back. She fell asleep only to jump awake soon after and head straight to the bathroom. I assisted her back to the sofa and gave her a peppermint that she had asked for._

_Thirty minutes later, Carlisle came back with the results._

"_Well, kids...congratulations, you're pregnant!"_

**END FLASHBACK**

_**A/N: I know, I know, short and sweet and not much smut but I've just run into some creative difficulties. I will have a longer chapter next time. Don't forget to review and let me know what you'd like to read about next. Have a wonderful and safe holiday.**_


	22. BOOKS AND CREEPS

**CH. 19 BOOKS AND CREEPS**

BELLA

After finding out about my pregnancy, we had dinner with everyone to spread the wonderful news. To say everyone was elated would be an understatement. Esme was thrilled to be designing the nursery, Alice and Rose were vibrating with excitement about all the shopping that would be done, Jasper and Emmett were fighting over who was going to be the better uncle, Carlisle was being a mothering hen making sure I felt alright and Edward's parents were beaming with pride about being grandparents for the first time. Edward and I couldn't have been happier. Carlisle, with mine and Edward's approval, set up an appointment for me with their cousin, Irina, who is an OB/GYN. Unfortunately, I won't be able to see her for another week due to our schedules not lining up.

Edward's mom and I have gotten together a few times to go over details of the party she's planning for Edward and I which is about a week away. I'm not thrilled about the party at all because we are looking at over 200 guests already and I know I won't know but just a few of them. My book is selling like hot cakes at Barnes & Noble stores throughout the US. I had previously signed a contract with them to promote sales by doing book signings at 12 of their stores. Jasper and I sat down last week to go over my itinerary which starts in a few days. Luckily, I start in New York for the first week at two of their stores, then over the following three months, I will be flying to Newark, NJ, Philadelphia, PA, Charlotte, NC, Atlanta, GA, Austin, TX, Phoenix, AZ, Los Angeles, CA, Cheyenne, WY, Seattle, WA and Chicago, IL. Thank God I'll be able to come home often. Edward said he would like to accompany me to most of them but there would be a few times he wouldn't be able to make it due to conferences he had lined up. He insisted that Jazz and I take the jet even when he couldn't accompany us and Jazz was quick to approve.

After my meeting with Jasper, I met up with Alice, Rose, Esme and Edward's mom for a girls only shopping trip. The boys were golfing but we made plans to meet up with them for dinner later in the day.

"So, Bella, is me lass treating you right?" Edward's mom, Liz, asked me.

"Most definitely. He waits on me hand and foot. I couldn't have asked for a better husband." I smiled thinking how wonderful Edward is to me.

"Aye, and how is the wee little one, you getting on alright?" She asked while patting my flat stomach.

"Yeah, I'm still having morning sickness but the Reglan Carlisle gave me is helping. I just hope it tapers off soon, especially with my book signings coming up."

"I'm sure it will lass. I bet you're excited about your upcoming trips. Where do ye get to go?" She asked and I told her the cities I'll be visiting. By that time, I had garnered the attention of the other girls, too, and we discussed what each city had to offer. They wanted to join me at a couple of the locations for a big night out on the town. Alice wanted to join me in Texas since that is where Jasper is from and Rose and Esme said they wanted to come to California. Liz said she would love to come to Seattle and visit where I was from. I really was excited about sightseeing, just not excited about the time I would have to spend away from Edward when he wasn't able to accompany me. It still baffled me how close we have become in such a short amount of time. I mean, we've only been married a short time.

I'm broken out of my inner monologue with loud chatter from the girls. They helped me pick out several outfits for my trips and we even went baby shopping. I held off on registering for baby items this early in the pregnancy but couldn't resist buying a few neutral items. All the little clothes and shoes were just so tiny and cute, I couldn't help myself. I found some cute onesies, socks and little caps as well as a brass rattle I just had to have. I can't wait to show Edward when we get home.

Three exhausting hours, ten bags and several thousand dollars later, we met the guys at a quaint Italian restaurant nearby. I rushed into Edward's arms as soon as I saw him and breathed in his freshly showered smell.

"I missed you, my Bella." He said and kissed me while running his hands down my back and giving me a nice squeeze on the ass.

"Missed you, too. I love you." I said and kissed him right back while moaning at the pleasure of being in his strong, warm arms.

"I love you, too, my Angel. You feeling alright? You didn't overdo it shopping did you?" He asked while nuzzling and kissing along my neck and face.

"I feel okay, just tired and hungry." Just to confirm my hunger, my stomach growled loudly. Edward chuckled.

"Well, let's get you and our baby fed shall we? We've already got a table." He led me to our seats and assisted me in sitting then kissed my hand. Such a gentleman.

I ordered my meal and some water and devoured the garlic rolls they brought out. I moaned at the first bite and everyone chuckled. Of course, I turned all kinds of red from embarrassment.

"Sorry." I muttered and hid my face in Edward's shoulder.

"Don't apologize, dear. You're eating for two now. How are you feeling by the way?" Edward's dad asked.

"I feel okay, just really tired."

"Is the Reglan helping with your nausea, Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"It is. Thank you. I don't know what I would do without it." He just nodded and told me to rest as much as possible and to eat small meals throughout the day. Yeah, that won't be happening right now because I swear, I could eat a whole cow.

The food arrived shortly and I devoured my meal rather quickly. You would think I was pregnant with triplets the way I was shoveling my food. Conversation flowed between us all and it was soon time to say goodnight. Alice said she would come over the morning of my first book signing and help me get ready. I thanked her and gave her and everyone else a hug.

Edward assisted me into the car and I fell asleep on the way home. Once we entered the penthouse, Edward and I wasted no time in loving each other. He began by rubbing my aching feet and legs and placing soft kisses along my body. He stopped at my belly and kissed it lovingly. He then lowered back down to my aching core and massaged it as well. A few swipes from his tongue and I was cumming like no one's business. I've started feeling more horny than normal and Edward seemed very pleased. He moaned while drinking my essence which drove me wild. I grabbed his head and pulled him up to my lips. I kissed him for all I was worth, reached down, guided him to my pussy and pushed him in by using my feet that were wrapped around him.

"Oh, fuck, Edward, you feel so good." He thrust a few times and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. "Damn, baby, so big, so damn big and good. Fuck me, Edward. Fuck me hard." I was meeting him thrust for thrust and just couldn't get close enough.

"Bella, my Bella, so tight. Fuck baby girl, I love you."

"Show me, Edward. Show me how much you love me." He pulled out, threw my legs up on his shoulders, pulled my hips up and plunged back in. So good. He bent down and sucked on my nipple while pinching the other all while thrusting into me. I grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled hard earning myself a growl. A few more thrusts and I was cumming again. He pulled out, turned me onto my stomach, wrenched my hips up and dove in my pussy. He pounded into me like there was no tomorrow and I lost count how many times I came. Hell, I don't think I stopped cumming. My breathing had long ago become winded but Edward kept going like a fucking machine. I think I passed out. He reached into the nightstand on his side of the bed and grabbed something. I felt him attach something to my clit and it began vibrating. Ah, the little vibrating butterfly we purchased together. He pushed on it a few times and circled it around my clit to add to the pleasure. He dipped two of his fingers into my pussy, pumped them a few times to get them wet and then drew them to my back entrance. He eased them into my entrance to stretch me at the same time he dipped his dick in my pussy and got it wet. After a few thrusts with his dick, he withdrew and inserted himself into my back entrance. He moaned and groaned. I moaned and groaned. We moaned and groaned together until we both came. He slumped over my back breathing heavily.

"I love you, baby. That was so fucking good." Edward said and I mumbled back that I loved him. He removed the butterfly and we both fell asleep in each others arms fully sated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~TSS~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning of my first book signing was finally here and as promised, Alice was at the penthouse assisting me. I put on the outfit she chose for me on the day Edward and I met and fixed my hair and make-up. Once fully dressed and ready for the day, I met Edward in the kitchen and ate the eggs and toast he fixed for me. I liked a man who could cook.

Edward drove me to the first Barnes and Noble store and stayed with me until I got settled. Jazz was already there making sure everything was setup and that I would be comfortable.

"Alright sweetheart, I need to head on to the office. I'll pick you up for lunch at 12:30, okay?" Edward asked me.

"Sounds good. I love you, handsome. Have a nice day at work, baby."

"I love you, too, sweetheart. You call me if you need anything, okay?" I nodded and gave him a kiss goodbye.

"Alright, Miss. Author, you ready for the wolves to descend?" Jazz asked and I laughed.

"Bring them on, I'm ready." He signaled for the manager to open the doors. Let the fun begin.

Two hours into the book signing and I was ready for a break. The line was clear to the door and that is saying a lot since I'm on the second floor of the bookstore.

"You hanging in there, Bella?" Jazz asked me.

"I'll need to take a break very soon." I told him.

"Alright, I'll make the announcement. Two more signings and then a 15 minute break okay?" I nodded and he left me to make the announcement over the store wide intercom.

"_Thank you all for coming today to show your support for Ms. Swan. She will be taking a 15 minute break, so please bear with us and we'll get to everyone very soon. Thank you again."_

I greeted my next fan before taking my break who happened to be a man. Odd since most of my readers are female. Oh well. I smiled and made small talk.

"Hi. Thank you for coming out today." I said while reaching for the book.

"Oh, no, thank you, beautiful, for doing this for me. This is for you." The man said and handed me a red rose.

"Oh, wow, thank you, Mr..." I started.

"Aro. Michael Aro." He answered and then tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I flinched back, a little uncomfortable at his forwardness.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Aro." I signed his book and quickly handed it back to him. When he reached for it, his hand landed close to mine and he ran a finger along the back of my hand. I gave him a nervous, tight-lipped smile and quickly excused myself to find the bathroom. That was totally weird. I took off toward the bathroom, looking over my shoulder to make sure the man wasn't still there looking at me. I totally didn't watch where I was going and ran right into Jazz.

"Whoa, Bells, where's the fire?" He asked.

"Sorry, Jazz, just really need to get to the bathroom." I told him and darted to the bathroom. After using the restroom, I washed my hands thoroughly and blotted my face and neck with a paper towel. I freshened up, popped some gum in my mouth and exited the restroom hoping I wouldn't see the creepy guy again. Jazz was waiting on me and asked me if I was alright.

"I'm fine, just got creeped out a bit ago." I told him.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, let's get back." I told him and we made our way back to the table. Jasper kept eying me and I smiled at him to ease his worry. Chances are, I'll never see that guy again. I shook the strange vibe I had and got back to signing books.

Two hours later, my knight in shining armor rescued me and took me to a little bistro for lunch.

"So, how is it going? It's not too much on you is it?" Edward asked me.

"Just a little tiring but I only have a few more hours to go. I've met some very nice people. They're very encouraging and can't wait for another book to come out."

"That's wonderful, sweetheart. Have you gotten sick at all?"

"No, just drained of energy which Carlisle said would happen with the pregnancy. Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm fine." I leaned over and kissed him. Mmm, he tasted so good. Wonder if we have time for a quickie before I go back. Hmm. I looked up at Edward and gave him a very sultry look.

"I know that look, wife of mine." He said while narrowing his eyes at me.

"I'd apologize but I wouldn't mean it. I can't help that I'm extraordinarily horny and you're sexy as fuck, husband of mine." He kissed me and reached inside my pants.

"Fuck, baby, you're soaked." He said while rubbing me. Fuck, I'm so sensitive I could cum any second. I lifted my hips and squirmed in my seat. Edward removed his hand and I glared at him. He rose, pulling me with him and rushed me into the restroom. He closed the door and pushed me against it.

"Is this what you wanted, you little minx?" I shook my head no.

"No, I want you inside me...NOW. Fast and hard, Edward. I need you so bad." He pulled my pants and panties down and turned me around to face the door. He lifted my arms and held them there then plunged inside my wet pussy. I cried out in ecstasy. He pounded into me until I came. He pulled out, turned me around and I sucked him off until he came down my throat. We pulled ourselves back together, freshened up and gave each other one last kiss.

"Feel better now, baby?" Edward asked me.

"For now." I responded and winked at him. He gave me his delicious, crooked smile and led me out to the table to clear away our mess.

As we were leaving, I saw the same creepy man from earlier across the street leaning against one of the buildings. He had my book open like he was reading it but I caught him looking at me. He gave me a smile and dipped his head in greeting. I shivered and Edward pulled me in closer.

"Are you cold, Angel?" I nodded my head and just snuggled in as close as possible.

The book signing was finally over without further incident from Mr. Creep and I was more than ready to get home and take a bath.

Edward picked me up and we headed home.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me.

"I am but I want to soak in the tub before dinner if that's alright."

"Absolutely. How about you soak and I'll order in okay? What are you in the mood for?"

"Chinese, please."

"As you wish. Now, you get undressed while I start your bath." He kissed my head and went to the bathroom while I disrobed. A few minutes later, Edward joined me in the bathroom and helped wash my back. We talked and enjoyed each others company. Thirty minutes later, the doorman rang the penthouse saying our food had arrived. Edward went down to retrieve it while I continued to soak. When Edward got back, I was ready to get out of the tub and eat. I pulled on my robe and joined him in the kitchen where I devoured my food. At this rate, I'm going to gain 100 pounds before I give birth. We cuddled up together and made slow love to one another with each of us taking turns on top. An hour and a half later, we fell asleep still connected.

Two days later, I was at my next book signing. Again, the line was stretched to the door. God bless my poor fans. They had a long wait ahead of them. I wish there was a way to get through them a lot quicker. After two hours of sitting, I was ready for a break. Jazz was about to leave to make the announcement but I told him to let everyone know that I will come to them to sign books. He looked at me funny and I told him to just do it. He nodded his head and made the announcement while I took my break. I was about to piss myself something bad. After conducting my business, I left the bathroom and began going down the line signing books. I needed to stretch my legs for a while after sitting so long. I thanked people and signed as quickly as possible. An hour later, I was ready to sit again so I made my way to the closest comfy chair and kept signing. At 1:00, Edward once again escorted me to lunch but this time, we went to the park. It was nice to get some fresh air and just bask in his warmth while having lunch. All too soon, it was time to return. He kissed me goodbye and said he would retrieve me at 5:30.

It was getting close to the end of the signing and I had to take another break but before I could, a little girl approached me and handed me a red rose.

"This is for you, Ms. Swan." She said and I bent down to hug and thank her.

"Thank you, sweetie. What is your name?"

"Samantha, but the rose is from that man over there. He asked me to give it to you." I look to where she pointed and saw Mr. Creep himself. He was leaning against a tall bookshelf watching me with a grin on his face.

My heart started beating erratically and NOT in a good way. Okay, this guy is really creeping me the fuck out. I thanked the little girl and told her to go straight to her mother or father and not speak to the man again. I ran to the bathroom and called Edward. I could dismiss the creep the first time, but not now. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello, beautiful, I was getting ready to come your way." He answered.

"E-edward." I said breathlessly and shaking half to death.

"Baby, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Not hurt. Th-there's thi-this weird guy here and h-he is spooking the fu-fuck out of me. C-can you come get me, please?"

"Baby, I'm on my way. Where's Jasper?" Edward asked me. I could hear him getting in the elevator and yelling at Carmen that he was coming to get me.

"He went to make the announcement that I was taking a break. I-I'm scared, Edward, please hurry." I told him.

"Where are you sweetheart?"

"I-in the bathroom."

"Good, stay there and let me call Jasper. Only open the door to me or Jasper, okay?" I nodded but then remembered he couldn't see me. I finally answered okay.

"I love you, Angel. Hang tight and I'll be there in ten minutes, okay?" I told him okay and that I loved him. A few minutes later, I heard a knock on the door and jumped in fright.

"Bella, are you in there?" I heard Jasper ask. Oh thank God.

I opened the door and flung myself into his arms, sobbing.

"I'm here, everything will be alright. Edward called and said he was on his way. Come on, let's get out of the bathroom." I nodded and we exited the restroom.

"Can you tell me if he's still here?" Jazz asked. I looked around but couldn't find him.

"I don't see him." I whispered. Jazz led me to a secluded area and sat me down. He got me some orange juice and talked with the manager. He came back with my juice and did everything he could to calm me down. A few minutes later, I heard some commotion and recognized Edward's voice asking where I was. Jasper went to get him and next thing I knew, I was wrapped in my love's strong arms. I weeped into his neck and he hugged me tight and ran his large hands up and down my back trying to calm me down.

"I'm s-sorry for freaking out, Edward. Thank you for coming so quickly." He pulled away and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Don't you fucking dare be sorry, baby. You are scared and it is my job to protect you." He said and wrapped me back in his arms. I took some calming breaths and sat back down.

"Edward, I talked with the manager and told him what is going on. He called the police. They are on their way to take Bella's statement." Jazz informed us.

"Thanks, Jasper." About that time, the manager came over and checked on us asking if there was anything he could do. I'm almost embarrassed about all this. I mean the guy didn't really do anything but creep me out.

"Just let us know when the police arrive. Is there an office we can use?" Edward asked him and he immediately escorted us to his office. Of course, we brought some unnecessary attention on us which embarrassed me even more.

"Baby, why don't you lay down until the police arrive, okay?" Edward asked me and I nodded.

"Please don't leave me alone, okay?" I begged him.

"I wouldn't dream of it, baby. Here, put your head in my lap and just rest, okay?" I did as he asked and he ran his fingers through my hair which relaxed me instantly.

"I love you, baby. You scared me. I called Carlisle to come check on you. He should be here shortly." He said then leaned down to kiss my head.

"I'm sorry and really, I'm okay now. The man didn't do anything to hurt me, just really weirded me out. I doubt there's anything the police can do." I told him.

"I told you not to apologize and irregardless of whether the police can do anything, you got scared and something will be done about this. Don't you dare worry, Angel."

"Thank you, Edward. I love you so much."

"I love you more than anything, my Bella. You and this baby mean the world to me and I will do everything in my power to make you feel safe." He said while gently scratching my head. I closed my eyes and let my stress melt away. I must have dozed off because I was being gently shaken awake.

"Bella, baby, Carlisle and the police are here. Can you sit up and let Carlisle check on you?" I nodded and slowly raised myself into a sitting position. Carlisle was by my side in an instant checking me over. He took my blood pressure and said it was a little low. He had me take several deep breaths and had me drink some orange juice and eat some crackers.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I'm sorry you had to come out and check on me."

"I'm glad Edward called me. Stress isn't good for either you or the baby. Edward was frantic with worry. Are you feeling okay? Lightheaded, dizzy, faint?" He asked me while looking into my eyes.

"No, just really tired."

"Your iron level may be a little low. I'll make sure I update Irina on this. Take it easy and don't overdo it, okay, and make sure you take your vitamins. Irina will probably want you taking iron supplements, too." He kissed me on the forehead and went to speak with Edward. I was just finishing my juice and crackers when Edward came back to me.

"The police have spoken with the manager and Jasper. Are you alright to talk with them now?" Edward asked and I nodded and gradually rose from my spot. The officers introduced themselves and asked me what happened. I started with the first time I saw him and what happened then and led them up to today. Edward was upset that I didn't tell him about the first incident and immediately got on the phone to someone.

"Well, Ms. Swan..." One of the officers started but I cut him off.

"Actually, it's Mrs. Cullen now. I'm continuing to use my maiden name with my books."

"Sorry. Mrs. Cullen, there isn't a lot we can do since this man didn't do anything. We'll pull the surveillance cameras to be sure. You said his name is Michael Aro?" I nodded my head in confirmation. "We'll run a check on him as well, okay? Take extra precautions and don't go anywhere unaccompanied. We'll be in touch with anything we learn." The officer continued and I thanked them for their help.

Edward ended his call, thanked the officers and walked me to the car. We said goodbye to Jasper and told him we would call him later. He hugged me and shook Edward's hand and away we went. I know I was about to endure a long discussion with Edward, one I'm not quite sure I wanted to have. He held my hand the whole way home and I took comfort in the small gesture.

Once we got to the penthouse, Edward ran us a bath and helped me out of my clothes. Once we were both settled with him sitting behind me, he wrapped me in his arms, holding me close.

"Why didn't you tell me about the first time that asshole came onto you?" He gently asked me. I sighed and began explaining the best I could.

"I didn't think I would see him again and really, he didn't do anything. I'm sorry, Edward." I told him and hung my head in shame. He turned me to face him and I straddled his waist.

"I wish you had told me. I could have prevented what happened today. I don't want you carrying anymore stress than you have to. I love you and it would kill me if anything happened to you. I have hired a guard for you and he will go everywhere with you from now on and that includes the restroom." I began to protest but he kissed me quiet.

"Don't fight me on this, baby. Your safety and that of our unborn child is my top priority. I have also requested a copy of the surveillance tapes from both signings and I will find this psycho. He will not ever come within 5 miles of you again, I assure you." He kissed me and I maneuvered us until he was inside me. I needed to be connected to him in every way possible. I felt the safest in his arms. He is my everything. Him and our baby.

_**A/N: My apologies for the delay. Thank you all for your continued support. One of my reviewers wanted to know if E & B are swingers and the answer is no. I don't see them that way in this story. Next up will be the post marriage celebration that his mother has planned, the first doctor's appt. and Bella's first out of town book signing. Thank you for sticking with me and please review.**_


End file.
